Repent, and Change
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: Orang bilang aku pembawa sial, semua karena aku, tapi bukanya itu Tuhan yang menghendaki? Apa campur tanganku soal itu? Tak ada! Aku hanya gadis biasa, apa yang bisaku rubah dengan diriku yang tak berdaya saat itu? Apa yang membuat kalian melihatku sebagai sebuah keselahan?/NEW SKUEL/
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Mashasi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, DSB kekurangan yang lain

**Repent, and Change: BY MIURA MIHARU **

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah..**

Chapter 1. prolog

_**Apa yang kalian tahu tentang diriku?**_

_**Kalian hanya berpikiran bahwa aku hanya seorang gadis manja yang hanya bisa menghabiskan harta warisan kedua orang tuaku, gadis jahat yang membiarkan kedua orangtua dan neneknya mati karena dirinya, demi dirinya.**_

_**Yah, semua itu memang benar. Aku gadis manja yang sangat jahat, bahkan lebih dari sekedar jahat.**_

_**Berbeda dengan kedua kakak ku, Shizune kakak pertama ku, ia adalah dokter yang sangat hebat, berbakat, dan salah satu murid kesayangan dari Tsunade, dokter terkenal di jepang, siapa masyarakat Suna yang tidak mengenal Shizune?, semua mengenalnya sebagai gadis mandiri dan pintar.**_

_**sedangkan Sasori kakak kedua ku, ia memiliki bakat seni yang sangat luar biasa di dalam dirinya, mungkin menurun dari Nenek, ia adalah seorang pengrajin boneka yang cukup terkenal, bahkan hasil karyanya telah di eksport ke berbagai negara, ia juga membiayai kuliahnya dengan uang hasil jeripayahnya sendiri.**_

_**Ya, ya sangat berbeda dengan ku yang sekolah dengan uang warisan kedua orang tua ku, sangat berbeda dengan ku yang bisanya hanya duduk di rumah sedangkan kedua orang kakak ku bekerja untuk menambah uang warisan yang semakin lama semakin menipis, karena siapa?, tentu ini semua salah ku.**_

_**Aku menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal.**_

_**Menyesal kerana harus lahir dalam keluarga Haruno, keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Suna.**_

_**Menyesal kenapa Ibu berusaha mempertahankan nyawaku dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.**_

_**Menyesal karena diriku, Ayah menjadi kesepian, kemudian menyusul Ibu.**_

_**Menyesal kenpa harus Nenek yang mati saat itu.**_

_**Menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.**_

_**Menyesal menjadi benalu untuk kedua kakak ku.**_

_**Dan yang pasti aku menyesal menjadi Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Jika saja aku bukan Haruno Sakura mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi pada ku, tak terjadi pada semuanya.**_

_**Ya.. bodoh bukan, untuk apa aku menyesal?, toh penyesalan ku tak akan memperbaiki semuanya.**_

_**Tapi dengan merasakan suuatu penyesalah hatiku tergerak untuk memperbaiki semuanya, hanya dengan penyesalan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit, karena penyesalan adalah suatu persaan dimana sesuatu di dalam dirimu mengatakan 'ini semua salah mu, kau harus bertanggung jawab', ya aku akan bertanggung jawab.**_

_**Memang aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa seolah ini semua terjadi bukan karena ku, seolah tak punya beban, itu kan yang kalian pikirkan.**_

_**tapi itu hanya pikiran kalian, kalian bukan aku, kalian bukan yang merasakannya. **_

_**Kalian tidak tau bukan penderitaan ku?, sudahlah cukup, aku tak ingin membahas kelamnya diriku, yang jelas senyum ku sama artinya dengan tangisku.**_

_**Jadi apapun yang kalian pikirkan tentang ku, belum tentu yang aku alami.**_

_**Seburuk apapun kesalahan ku di masa lalu, seburuk apapun diriku di mata kalian, seburuk apapun aku di matanya, dan seburuk apapun diriku di mataku sendiri, itu berbeda.**_

_**Dan perbedaan itulah yang membuat ku bertahan, untuk merubah semuanya, merubah sesuatu harapan enjadi kenyataan, merubah harapan semu menjadi fakta dan realita.**_

_**Apa bisa? Apa aku dapat mmerubah diriku dan cara pandang kalian terhaap ku?**_

_**Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, karena hari esok hanyalah sebuah misteri, yang dapat ku lakukan adalah menalani hari ini dengan seaik mungkin agar tak mmenyesal esoknya.**_

_**Aku yakin dalam hatiku suatu hari nanti, entah kapann itu?.**_

_**Saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, berjlan di siang hari, dan menutup mata di malam hari. Semua usaha, harapann, dan kemungkinan itu akan menjadi kenyataan.**_

_**Mencoba dan terus pecaya.**_

_**Write**_

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

Ku lipat kertas unggu itu, hingga berbentuk pesawat, kemudian ku lontarkan pesawat kertas itu ke angkasa.

Sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis, irisku tak hentinya memandangi pesawat kertas yang tertiup angin semakin jauh itu.

"Akan ku rubah," gumamku. Kemudian melangkah keninggalkan balkon kamar ku yang luas itu, membiarkan angin menerbangkan pesawat ungguku ke tempat lain, tak perduli siapapun yang akan ia datangi, aku tak perduli, biarlah tulisan itu terbawa angin pergi, biarlah cacian untuk ku berakhir hari ini, dan biarlah harapanku berkembang mulai hari ini.

Selamat tinggal Suna.

Tbc

Yo minna san, lagi-lagi saya hadir dengan cerita jelek lagi. #merenung di pojokan.

Saya harap para readers yang baik bersedia memberikan review untuk fic saya, reviewnya bebas kok, mau kritik atau saran, atau pun flame pun dengan senang hati akan saya terima

Atau perintah untuk di delete pun akan saya lakukan, semua itu terserah pada kalian, kalian lah yang menentukan next or delete..

Sekali lagi R and R.

Love

Miura Miharu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Mashasi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, DSB kekurangan yang lain

******Repent, and Change** : BY MIURA MIHARU 

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah..**

Chapter 2. Friends and Enemies

Bising itulah yang akan kau rasakanketika berada di tempat ini, walau telinga telah di tutupi oleh benda bulat yang bermonolok dengan intonasi yang berbeda, tetap tak bisa membendung kebisingan itu.

Samahalnya dengan seorang gadis yang mengenakan jaket merah dan topi hitam di kepalanya. Bukti lelah mengalir di pelipisnya menjalar turun meliuk di pipinya kemudian menetes membasahi kerah jaketnya.

Wajahnya tampak sangat lusuh, _emerald_-nya terlihat sayu, memang panasnya hari ini di tambah lagi dengan tas bawaan-nya yang cukup besar itu sukses membuatnya merasa sangat lelah.

Tapi kaki kecil-nya terus menuntun-nya berjalan, mencari bangunan yang tertulis di selembar kertas yang beberapa menit lalu baru ia buka.

Iris _emerald_-nya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang cukup megah, seulas senyum lega kini menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

Kaki-nya melangkah mendekati bangunan itu, membaca tulisan tebal di atas gerbang bangunan itu _**'Konoha High School'.**_

Tangan mungil-nya membuka gerbang besar itu perlahan, kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Seorang pria gendut menatap gadis itu selidik, sorot matanya menampakan ketidak sukaan pada gadis itu.

"Maaf kami tak memberikan sumbangan nona, dan tempat ini bukan panti asuhan." ucap satpam itu sakratis.

_Emerald_ gadis itu membulat sempurna, kesal, kaget, dan binggunglah yang ia rasakan. Siapapun akan kesal mendangar perkataan seperti itu.

Kaget dan bingunng, karena ini pertamakalianya ada orang yang berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut pada satpam "Maaf, saya murid baru di sini, bisa tolong anda tunjukan dimana asrma putrinya." gadis itu berusaha menahan kekasalannya dan berbicara sesopan mungkin.

Masih dengan tatapan tadi, sepertinya rasa ragu satpam itu sangat besar, tapi kemudian ia tersenyumdan memberi hormat pada gadis itu "Mari saya antar."

Gadis itu terus mengikuti satpam yang membimbingnya, sepanjang perjalanan tidak terlihat kekaguman di raut wajah gadis itu, raut wajahnya biasa saja melihat kemewahan bangunan KHS.

Satpam gendut itu sedikit heran pada gadis di belakangnya, ia heran mengapa gadis berpakaian kumal dan dekil itu sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa kagumnya terhadap stuktur bangunan, interor, maupun benda benda di KHS.

Biasanya gadis yang berpakaian mewah pun tetap memuji dan menatap kagum KHS, tapi dia?, jangankan memuji, wajah kagum pun tak ada.

Satpam itu memberhentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan bercat emas, _reflek_ gadis itu pun turut berhenti, iris _emerald_-nya menatap bangunan mewah di depanya, kemudian gadis itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada satpam itu, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam bangunan megah itu.

Binggung?

Yah itulah hal pertama yang ia rasakan, ia harus bertemu dengan pengurus asrama dulu baru bisa tahu di kamar mana ia harus tidur.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya jika ini kali pertamanya ia ke tempat ini, terlebih lagi koridor bangunan itu terlihat sangat sepi, 'Mungkin semua orang sedang makan siang.' batinya.

Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di ruang tunggu, berharap akan ada seseorang yang lewat kemudian mau membantunya menemukan pengurus asrama.

"Hey pengemis!, menjauh dari sofa kesayangan ku." suara cempreng khas wanita menggema di ruang itu.

Gadis itu menengokan kepalannya, kemudian menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata meneriakinya.

"Maaf nona, nama saya Kuroi Sakura. Bisa saya minta bantuan?." Sakura gadis yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan.

Gadis berambut merah itu menautkan kedua alisnya, memandang jijik Sakura "Hey gadis pengemis, aku tak perduli siapa nama mu, kenapa kau ada di sini?..." ucapnya tajam pada Sakura "Satpam gendut itu pasti yang mengijinkan mu masuk, apa dia sudah bosan bekerja?" lanjutnya.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, siku kini mulai muncul di dahinya, tak terima di panggil dengan sebutan gadis pengemis?, tentu saja, setiap orang pasti tidak suka di panggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, terlebih lagi jika kau telah memperkenalkan dirimu sebelumnya.

Ia bukan seorang pengemis, memang ia berpakaian sangat kacau saat itu, tapi berpakaian kacau bukan berarti kau seorang pengemis kan.

"Hey nona, saya punya nama, lebih sopanlah sedikit!." Sakura memandang sinis gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hey, pengemis tidak tahu diri, kau tahu berapa harga sofa.."

" Memang kenapa?, saya hanya mendudukinya, bukan mengotorinya dengan lumpur atau yang lainya." Potong Sakura pada gadis itu.

Wajah gadis itu kini semakin memerah, matanya menatap tajam Sakura "Berani sekali kau memotong ucapan ku?, kau tau aku ini.."

"Nona Karin" lagi-lagi ucapan wanita itu di potong, namun kini bukan Sakura yang memotongnya melainkan seorang gadis _blonde _dengan mata unggu yang indah.

Gadis bernama Karin itu menatap kesal orang yang memanggilnya "Kenapa?." ucapnya ketus.

gadis itu tersenyum kikuk "Maaf saya menganggu nona, namun Anko _sensai_ memerintahkan saya untuk melaporkan kepada nona akan ada murid pindahan dari Suna, nona di perintahkan untuk mengantar murud itu ke ruangan_ sensai_."

Karin menatap tajam gadis itu "Kenapa tidak Matsuri saja, aku sedang sibuk." ucapnya acuh.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum canggung "Nona Matsuri sedang izin sejak dua hari yang lalu, nona lupa?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian ia mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan melewati mereka.

Karin yang melihat Sakura ingin pergi dengan sigap menahan tangannya "Mau kemana kau?," tanyanya sinis.

"Apa urusan mu, hey nona sombong." Sakura kemudian menepis tangan Karin.

"Hey, kau harus bersihkan sofa kesayangan ku terlebih dahulu, dasar pengemis." teriak Karin

Sakura tak kunjung memberhentikan langkahnya " Iya, nanti setelah aku bertemu pengurus asrama, akan ku belikan yang baru," ucap Sakura santai.

'Untuk apa dia bertemu dengan Anko _sensai_?' batin Karin, kemudian ia teringat dengan murid dari Suna itu.

"Shion, siapa nama murid itu?." tanyanya kepada gadis pirang yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ehm," Shion membuka map yang ia pegang di tangannya "Namanya Kuroi Sakura." jawab Shion.

"Eh, jadi gadis pengemis itu murid barunya." serigai licik kini menggembang di sudut bibir Karin.

Shion manatap Karin heran 'Sebenarnya apa yang nona rencanakan?.' batinya.

...

"Kuroi-_san_, anda akan sekamar dengan Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuga Hinata, di kamar A98, semoga betah." ucap wanita berambut unggu seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Anko _sensai_," Sakura ber_ojigi_ singkat "Saya permisi." kemudian ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu, tantu saja ia sangat tidak sabar menuju kamarnya, karena rasa kantuk yang cukup luar biasa.

Menggingat berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di ruang guru berambut unggu itu, menggingat berjam-jam perbincangan dengan guru itu, kini yang ada di pikiranya hanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bertuliskan A98 di pintunya, ia ketuk pintu itu tiga kali, kemudian terdengar suara gagang pintu di putar, dan pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ dengan mata _lavender_lah yang pertama kali di tangkap oleh iris _emerald_ sakura.

Wanita yang mengenakan _dress_ putih gading selutut, dengan rambut yang di kepang samping, 'Gadis yang anggun.' batin Sakura.

"Ehm, haa..lo, ka..mu gadis da..ri Suna i..tu yah?." gadis _lavender_ itu terlihat malu-malu, Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku Kuroi Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu.

"Hinata, ada siapa?, Tenten kah?." terdengar suara cempreng dari dalam kamar itu.

"B..ukan Ino-_chan._" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Sa..kura-_chan_, a...ku, Hyu..uga Hi..nata, salam kenal," Hinata tersenyum lembut "Ayo, sebaiknya k..au masuk, k..au pas..ti lelah.".

Sakura hanya tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata "Terimakasih." gumamnya seraya mengikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Nuansa biru, itulah yang pertama kali ditangkap iris _emerald_ Sakura. Kamar itu terlihat sangat kecil di matanya, ditambah lagi di pakai oleh tiga orang, tak bisa ia banyangkan betapa sempitnya kamar itu, tapi mau bagaimana?, ini bukan rumahnya, dimana kamarnya sangat besar dan di pakai seorang diri, _**ingat ini bukan rumah mewah mu Sakura**__._

"Siapa itu Hinata?." sebuah suara terdengar dari arah tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ merah muda.

"Dia, te..man sekamar ki..ta Ino_-chan._"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan _tanktop_ coklat dan _hotpants_ merah mendudukan dirinya, ulahnya itu mengkibatkan kedua mentimun yang tadinya bertengger di kedua matanya jatuh .

Ia menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah, kemudian ke atas lagi "Kau?." ucapnya seolah mengenal sakura.

"Eh" ino kemudian membuka topi hitam yang bertengger di kepala Sakura, dan sukses membuat rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas.

"Aku sepertinya mengenal mu, siapa nama mu?." tanya Ino dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Iyakah?, sepertinya ini pertama kallinya kita bertemu nona," kilah sakura, "Kuroi Sakura, itu nama saya." tambahnya.

"Eh?, atau mungkin aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat?, ah sudahlah lupakan, aku Yamanaka Ino." ucap Ino.

"Hahah, iya, ohya boleh aku tau dimana kamar mandinya, sepertinya aku harus mandi, kalau tidak kalian akan pingsan."ucap Sakura degan wajah polosnya.

_**Mandi?, bukankkah tadi kau ingin tidur Sakura?, ada sesuatu yang menghilangkan rasa kantukmu?**_

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura, berbeda dengan Ino yang tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha, selera humormu bagus juga, sepertinya menyenangkan sekamar dengan mu, itu pintu yang berwarna coklat" Ino mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan itu.

"Hahaha, semoga saja. Aku mandi dulu yah." ucap Sakura kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi itu.

Sakura memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin, mata _emerald_-nya, wajahnya masih sama, hanya satu yang berubah dari dirinya, hanya satu yang menghilangkan jati dirinya, apalagi kalau bukan rambutnya.

_**Eh tapi tunggu, apa rambutmu hilang sakura? Hahah pertanyaan konyol, tentusaja kau tak mungkin memotong rambutmu yakan.**_

_**Jadi apa yang berubah?, model rambut?, hahahah itu tak bisa menghilangkan jari dirimu.**_

_**Lalu?, warna rambut?**_

Air matanya menetes berbulir demi bulir, rasa sedih membayangi dirinya.

_**Apa yang kau tangisi sakura?, kau takut menjadi bukan siapa-siapa karena rambut itu?. **_

_**Kau takut semua orang tak mengenalimu karena merah mudamu tenggelam?**_

_**Apa yang kau pikirkan?**_

_**Apa yang kau takutkan, yakinlahpada tujuan awalmu, jangan goyah.**_

_**Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan takut.**_

Ia menyalakan shower kemudian menyiram kepalanya, air yang mengalir dari kepalanya berwarna hitam, perlahan warna hiitam rambutnya memudar, berubah menjadi merah muda, warna seharusnya, warna sebenarnya dari mahkotanya itu.

_**Kau tahu sakura, ini salah satu bukti jika kau belum yakin.**_

_**Sebenarnya apa yang mengganjal hati mu?.**_

'Ku mohon, biarkan aku tetap memiliki ini' batinya menggengam rambut merah mudanya.

"maafkan aku harus merubahmu, maaf, hamya ini caranya agar aku bisa tidak dikenai, hanya dengan ini" gumamnya seraya kembali mengecat rambutnya.

...

Dua puluh menit kemudian seorang gadis berambut hitam keluar dari kamar mandi itu, tubuhnya dilapisi _tanktop_ putih bercorak bunga sakura sedangkan kakinya di balut celana pendek selutut berwarna merah.

Ino dan Hinata menatapnya kagum, entah apa yang membuat mereka menatap Sakura seperti itu, entahlah, hanya tuhan dan diri mereka yang tahu.

"Segar sekali." gumam Sakura singkat, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang _queen size_ dibalut _bedcover_ hijau di sudut ruangan.

Di samping ranjang Sakura adalah ranjang unggu milik Hinata, dan di pinggir adalah ranjang merah muda milik Ino.

"Sakura_-chan_ sudah makan?." tanya Hinata lembut, sepertinya intonasi gagapnya mulai menghilang.

Ketahuilah Hinata akan gagap jika berda di dekat orang yang ia sukai dan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Guerrrr." tanpa di sangka, bukan Sakuralah yang menjawab pertanyan itu melainkan perutnya sendiri.

Wajahnya memerah, kemudian ia menengokan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menatap kedua teman sekamarnya itu, dengan senyum kikuk kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bhahahaahaha." Ino tertawa geli mendengar suara perut Sakura, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lapar," sindir Ino, "Ayo kita makan." ajak Ino, kemudian menarik kedua temannya keluar kamar itu.

"Eh" Sakura terkejut, wajahnya memerah seketika, kemudian ia menarik kembali tangannya dari Ino.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'Kenapa?'

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?." ujar Sakura, kini Ino dan Hinata kembali terkikik geli.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Sakura-_chan_ malu?." tanya hinata dengan nada lembut.

"Eh?," Sakura merona merah "Tentu saja bagaimana kalau ..."

"Dilihat oleh anak laki-laki?, oh ayolah Sakura , ini asrama putri tak ada satupun laki-laki di sini, tenang saja, gadis polos." potong Ino mmeyakinkan.

Gadis polos?,

Mungkin itu benar, dan mungkin juga tidak, Sakura bukan malu karena anak lelaki, ia juga tahu di asrama putri tak mungkin ada anak lelaki, yang dia maksud itu bukankah tidak sopan berpakaian seperti ini di luar kamar?.

_oh ayolah Sakura, ingatkah dirimu, ini bukanlah rumahmu yang selalu mengatur cara berpakaian?._

Sakura pun menurut dan mengikuti Ino dan Hinata, dirinya pasrah di tarik oleh Ino entah kemana, yang jelas ke tempat yang bisa meredam bunyi perutnya.

"Sudah sampai," Ino bersua girang "Nah Sakura, kami biasa masak di sini, kami masak sendiri lho, setiap murid di sekolah ini harus dibiasakan untuk mandiri." Ino menjelaskan seolah Sakura adaah seorang gadis kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ino-_chan_, kita masak apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sup, iya, sup sudah lama aku tak makan itu, Sakura tolong ambilkan wortel, dan daging di ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan." Perintah Ino.

"Gudangnya itu Sakura-_chan._" Hinata mengarahkan telujuknya ke pintu besi di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah." Sakura beranjak menuju pintu besi itu.

Pertama yang ia cari adalah daging, tak sulit untuk menemukan daging, karena begitu ia membuka pintu itu, tampaklah bertumpuk-tumpuk daging di sebuah wadah, daging itu ia masukan ke dalam keranjang yang sebelumnya telah ia ambil sebelum masuk tadi.

Sekarang yang perlu ia cari hanya wortel, tapi masalahnya, ia tak tahu seperti apa wortel sebelum di masak.

Satu-satunya petunjuk yaitu wortel berwarna _orange_, kini ia hanya perlu mencari benda berwarna _orange_.

"Bruk." Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya, matanya menatap tajam sekeliling, kemudian dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju sumber suara itu.

Matanya membulat menatap sosok yang membelakanginya "Sedang apa kau di asrama putri?. tanyanya dingin.

Sosok itu menengokan kepalanya, _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura tajam "Apa urusan mu?." ucapnya dengan nada tajam.

Sakura mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya "Urusanku?, aku tidak suka orang yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bruak"

Tendangan itu pasti sangat kuat, beruntung sosok itu bisa menghindar tepat waktu, kalau tidak mungkin nasibnya akan sama dengan balok kayu yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping itu.

"Apa yang..." Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata menatap mereka berdua.

"Hey gadis pengemis, apa yang kau lakukan." tanya Karin sinis.

"Nona sombong, aku baru saja menangkap seorang pria yang hendak mencuri makanan di sini." Sakura menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?, dia kesini hanya meminta bahan makanan kita karena bahan makanan di asrama putra habis, dan lagi pria ini adalah ketua asrama putra. Dan kenapa dengan semua kekacuan ini." ia menatap sakura penuh amarah.

"Eh.." Sakura sontak kaget mendengar pernyataan itu, kemudian menatap leaki itu dan tersenyum kikuk sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menatapnya datar, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, hanya tuhan, saya, dan dia sendirilah yang mengetahuinya.

"Karena telah membuat kekacauan, kau harus di hukum." Karin menyerigai licik.

"Eh." mata sakura membulat. 'Hukuman apa?.' Batin-nya. Perasaan tak enak memasuki relung hatinya, 'Sepertinya ia akan mengerjaiku.' batin Sakura lagi.

...

"Byurr"

Suara tumpahan air kembali terdengar, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Matahari kini telah benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat, ketiga gadis itu mendudukan punggung mereka di lantai.

Keringat menggenangi wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga," gumam Ino "Nenek sihir itu sangat kejam." gerutunya.

"Ino-_chan_ jangan berbicara seperti itu, kalau dia dengar bagaimana?." sergah Hinata dengan nada lembut.

"Aku tak perduli Hinata, memangnya siapa dia?, bukan pemilik sekolah ini kan?." Ino menatap Hinata sinis.

"Tap.."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini lucu sekali, hahahahaha." potong Sakura dengan tawa besarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?.." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya "Rasakan ini." Segera sedetik berikutnya ia menyipratkan air ke wajah Sakura.

"Hey, hentikan, itu air cucian piring Ino!." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu." tanpa berhenti, Ino terus mencipratkannya.

"kau jahat Ino, rasakan ini" Sakura mebalas ulah Ino.

Dan berikutnya terjadi perang air cucian piring.

"Hahahahahah." tanpa di duga, tawa lepas keluar dari bibir Hinata.

Mendengar tawa itu Ino berhenti dari aktifiasnya dan memandang Hinata.

Senyum tipis mennggembang di bibirnya 'Akhirnya kau menampakan tawa itu' batinnya. "Rasakan ini Hinata" kini Ino menembakan senjatanya ke Hinata.

"Hey, Ino-_chan_, ku mohon hentikan, dapur ini nanti kotor lagi." sama halnya dengan yang Sakura lakukan, Hinata pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, biar nenek sihir itu yang bersihkan." ucap Ino acuh, kemudian memberhentikan aksinya.

Hinata dan Sakura menatap Ino heran.

"Eh?, biar saja, dia kan hanya ketua asrama, bukan pemilik asrama ini." lanjut Ino dengan intonasi cemoohnya.

"Hahahahahaha." Hinata dan Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Ya, aku setuju, biar nona sombong itu yang membersihkannya kembali." ujar Sakura dengan serigai liciknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?." Hinata tampaknya kurang yakin dengan ucapan kedua teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, jika dihukum lagi kita harus di hukum bersama yah." ucap Ino seraya merangkul Hinata dan Sakura.

"Iya, pasti." Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Um." Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal hukuman, aku minta maaf kalian harus terlibat dengan hukuman ku ini." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

Hening.

Tak terdengar respon apapun dari kedua temannya, ia juga tak tahu ekspresi apa yang di tampilkan kedua temannya itu, saat ini yang ia lihat hanya celana merah yang setia melekat di pahanya.

Hening.

Mau tak mau sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah kedua temannya itu, senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya, mengetahui kedua temannya itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih." gumamnya pelan.

_**Yah..**_

_**Awal yang bagus bukan, beruntung kau mendapatkan dua teman seperrti mereka.**_

_**Jadi teruslah melankah, ingat tujuan awal mu?**_

_**Lupa?**_

_**Mau ku ingatkan?**_

_**Ku rasa tidak perlu, aku yakin kau bisa, terus melangkah sakura, mencoba dan terus mencoba.**_

_**Dari zero ke hero.. **_

**tbc**

Hallo minna san.

Chapter dua telah saya publish nih.

Bagaimana?, apa ada yang menantikan fic ini sampai tamat?

Jawabnya _via review_ yah..

Oh iya. Kuroi Sakura itu sebenarnya adalah Haruno Sakura, yang mengganti namanya karena...

Alasan akan diberitahu nanti #dikroyok masa, mungkin kalian tahu alasanya.

Hahahah ceritanya membingungkan yah? Minna san ngerti gak?

Yang gak negrti saya saranin jangan lanjut bacanya nanti tambah binggung lhoo.

Yang ngerti ayo di lanjutkan bacanya..

Eh tpi bersiap untuk binggung yah..

entah kenapa hobi saya adalah membuat orang lain binggung #plak

Hahaha saya harap semuanya mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya, dan semuanya gak akan binggung dengan cerita ini.

Saya gak jamin sih ngeupdatenya lama atau enggak, tergantung mood saya untuk menetik.

Dan juga tergantung banyaknya_ readers_ yang menati kelanjutan cerita ini.

Yang jelas saya butuh semangat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, jadi mohn bantuannya para _readers,_ kritik atau saran dengan senang hati saya terima.

R & R

Sekian

Miura miharu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Mashasi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY MIURA MIHARU **

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa _review_ yah..**

**chapter 3. My nightmare  
**

Sakura pov

'Sakura.'

Suara itu kembali terdengar masuk kedalam indra pendengaraku, suara yang tidak asing bagiku, ku buka perlahan kelopak mataku.

Putih hal pertama yang ku lihat, "Ini di mana." gumamku, ku dudukan posisi ku yang semula tidur, menatap sekeliling.

Tak ada apapun di tempat itu, hanya warna putih sejauh mata memandang.

Ku berdirikan tubuhku, dan mulai berjalan menyusuri tempat itu, berharap ada sebuah pintu yang dapat mengeluarkan ku dari tempat itu.

'Sakura.'

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Suara apa itu?, kenapa terus memanggilku?

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang terus mengawasiku dari belakang ku, kemudian ku tengokan kepalaku perlahan lahan, mataku membelalak sempurna melihat sesuatu yang berada di hadapan ku.

Seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan mata _emerald_, seorang wanita paruhbaya dengan rambut merah dan mata coklat, dan seorang nenek tua berambut putih dengan mata hitam memandang sayu.

Mereka berpakaian serba putih, dengan senyum lembut menatap ku.

"Sakura." wanita berambut merah itu memanggil ku.

"I..ibu, A.A...yah, Ne..nek." ucapku terbata-bata.

Mutiara bening bertengger manis di pelupuk mataku, terasa panas memang, berusaha ku tahan agar tidak banjir nantinya, aku tak ingin mereka melihatku rapuh seperti ini.

Tapi sia-sia, rasa rinduku lebih besar dari pada benteng yang ku buat, air mataku mengalir, menetes dan terus menetes.

Ku dekati mereka perlahan, ingin menyentuh dan memeluk mereka itulah yang aku rasakan.

Kenapa ini? Tadi jarak aku dan mereka tidak sejauh ini?, kenapa aku tak bisa mencapai mereka.

Kini aku berlari kecil berharap dapat mencapai mereka, tapi nihil sama seperti tadi jarak dariku dan mereka kembali menjauh.

Berlari kencang- sekencang kencangnya terus berlari, tapi mereka terus menjauh dan menjauh.

Kenapa?

Aku terus berlari dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir jatuh, dan mereka terus menjauh hingga tak dapat di tangkap oleh indra penglihatanku.

"**IBU, AYAH, NENEK."** aku berteriak sekencang yang ku bisa.

Tak ada apapun, kosong seperti tadi "Hiks, Ibu, Hiks, Ayah, Hiks Nenek." lututku lemas aku tak kuat menahan tubuhku, alhasil tubuhku jatuh terduduk.

Tanganku terkulai lemah "Kenapa?." gumamku lagi

"Kau pembunuh, Sakura!" "Anak pembawa sial!" "Kau jahat Sakura!" "Kau benalu."

Berbagai cacian terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, warna yang semula putih kini berubah menjadi hitam.

"Pembunuh." muncul sebuah bibir

"Kau tak berhak mendapatkan semua itu." sebuah bibir lagi muncul

"Anak pembawa sial." satu lagi muncul.

Dan yang lainya pun muncul dengan cacian yang lebih pedas untuk ku, ku tutup telingaku, ku tutup mataku.

"Tidak." teriak ku.

"Kau pembunuh."

"Tidak." teriak ku lagi, air mataku terus menetes, ingatan masalalu tersirat kembali di kepalaku, ingatan dimana semua orang tak menerima ku, bahkan saudaraku sendiri.

Pedih, sakit, miris.

"Pembunuh."

"Tidak, kumohon hentikan."

"Pembunuh."

"Hentikan." teriak ku kencang.

Nafasku terengah engah, mataku kini menatap sekeliling, diding yang di cat dengan warna biru _sapphire_ lantai yang di lapisi karpet hijau, dua ranjang yang berjejer di sebelah ku, meja belajar yang menghadap jendela, lemari yang berjejer di depan ku, serta ranjang hijau yang ku duduki.

" Mimpi." gumamku pelan.

Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan, tanganku meraih air mineral yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurku, ku teguk habis air itu.

Sedikit lega, nafasku kini mulai teratur, ku lirik jam diding yang bertengger manis di atas pintu kamar mandi jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka enam sedangkan jarum pendeknya berada di antara angka tiga dan empat.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi, ku lirik kedua teman ku yang tidur di ranjang mereka masing-masing, terlihat sangat pulas.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?, tidur lagi? Tidak terimakasih aku tak ingin melanjutkan mimpi buruk itu, ya mungkin berjalan-jalan di pagi hari akan menyenangkan.

Ku ambil jaket hitam ku di lemari dengan perlahan, kemudian aku berjalan keluar kamar itu dengan perlahan pula agar tidak mengganggu tidur kedua teman ku itu.

End Sakura POV

Suhu saat itu sangat dingin, gadis berambut hitam di ikat satu berjalan dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, _emerald_nya memandang sekeliling.

Kini ia berada di lapangan hijau yang luas, apa yang ia lakukan di sini?, kenapa berjalan sendiri di jam yang masih dini ini?, apa tidak takut?

"Sedang apa kau?" suara berat terdengar dari belakang gadis itu, sebut saja sakura.

Sakura menengokan kepala menatap sosok di depannya _onyx_ yang tajam dan _raven_, tentu saja ia mengenal orang itu, siapa lagi kalau buakan orang yang membuatnya harus di hukum membersihkan dapur beserta piring-piringnya, ketua asrama putra.

_**Hey ingatkah kau Sakura, itu salahmu karena tidak memastikan dia siapa lebih dulu.**_

"Hanya mencari udara segar." jawab Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya "Di jam segini, apa kau tidak takut?" tanyanya.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis penakut." jawab Sakura seraya membuang mukanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." ucap lelaki itu seraya melewati Sakura.

Sakura menatap hakama putih yang di kenakan lelaki itu, di lengan kirinya memegang busur yang kira kira panjangnya sekitar dua meter lebih.

Alis Sakura bertautan, mendadak dirinya merasa ingintahu kemana pemuda itu pergi, dengan perlahan ia mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Hey mau kemana kau?" tanya Sakura seraya terus mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Apa kau mau latihan panahan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ku bilang bukan urusan mu, bisakah kau berhenti bicara?" pemuda itu kembali menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Dahi Sakura mengkerut 'Dasar pemuda menyebalkan!' batinnya.

Ia terus mengikuti pemuda itu, mengekorinya seolah kucing mengikuti majikannya.

Irisnya terbelalak menyadari pemuda itu kini akan masuk ke dalam hutan yang cukup lebat.

"Mau apa kau di tempat itu?"

Lelaki itu tetap diam, tak menjawab hanya terus melangkah memasuki tempat yang penuh dengan tumbuhan hijau itu.

Sakura diam mematung, entah sejak kapan bulunya menegak, entah sejak kapan ia merasa menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, ia sedikit bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengikuti lelaki itu ke dalam tempat yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan itu atau kembali ke kamarnya, tapi kembalipun percuma ia sama sekali tak mengingat jalan untuk kembali ke asrama putri.

"Kenapa tadi aku harus mengikutinya?" gumamnya "Hey tunggu!" teriak Sakura seraya masuk ke tempat itu.

Sakura menatap kosong sekitarnya, gelap, dingin.

_Emerald_ indahnya tak dapat menangkap apapun, seluet lelaki itu pun sudah tidak ada, mungkin terlalu lama menimang pilihan hingga ia kehilangan jejak sosok itu.

Sakura terus melangkah berharap ia dapat menemukan lelaki itu, berharap lelaki itu belum terlalu jauh, ya dengan terus merutuki dirinya kenapa ia harus mengikuti lelaki itu.

Mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam Sakura meninggalkan kamarnnya, kini rasa lelah pun menghalau tubuhnya, matanya sayu, ya lelah memang mengitari hutan yang gelap tanpa sedikit cahaya.

Ia takut, tetapi mau bagaimana?, apa dangan berdiam diri di tempat tadi akan menemukan jalan keluar.

Lututnya kini pegal, ia dudukan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon, bersandar di pohon tersebut, perlahan pandangannya pudar.

Sakura POV

Ku dudukan penat ku di bawah pohon, ku senderkan punggun ku, pandanganku kini mulai benar benar gelap tak ada apapun.

"Kau pembunuh sakura."

Cacian itu terngiang kembali.

"Hey." "Pembunuh."

Kenapa?, aku menyesal, aku telah meninggalkan semuanya?, kenapa kalian terus mengganggu ku?.

"Pembawa sial." "Hey."

Ku mohon hentikan.

"Hey." "Kau menjijikan."

"Aku, aku minta maaf." ucap ku lirih.

"Hey bangun."

Kelopak mataku terbuka sempurna, menatap sekitar, pohon-pohon rindang menjuang tinggi ke angkasa, di sepu oleh sinar ke merahan, senja baru saja terbit.

Ku tatap sosok di depan ku, lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan iris tajam, tapi tak setajam yang tadi ku lihat, irisnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyak, jujur aku sedikit merasa gugup ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa tidur di situ bodoh." Ucapan yang harusnya terdengar dingin di telingaku berbalik menjadi terdengar sangat khawatir, ah mungkin aku salah mengartikan.

"Kenapa?, bukan urusan mu!" ucapku ketus.

"Sudahlah, dasar gadis aneh."

"Hey?, aku, aku tidak aneh dasar pantat ayam" ledek ku, entah dapat dari mana sebutan 'pantat ayam' itu, tapi memang rambutnya seperti itu sih.

"Wanita aneh cengeng." balasnya lagi.

"Aku bukan wanita cengeng ayam _baka._" balas ku lagi.

"Bukan cengeng? Ini apa.." lelaki itu menghapus sisa anak sungai yang entah sejak kapan berada di pipi ku, bahkan aku sendiri tak menyadarinya "Ini bukti kalau kau cengeng." lanjutnya.

Pipi ku terasa panas, kenapa?, nyaman.

End Sakura POV

"Itu embun pagi yang menetes membasahi pipi ku." kilah Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja lah, ayo pulang." ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat, matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, 05:00, masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Lagi pula ia tak mau terlalu lama di dalam hutan mengerikan itu, walau sudah terang sekalipun.

Dan mereka pun kembali ke asrama masing-masing dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, lelaki itu mengantar Sakura ke asrama putri terlebih dahulu sebelum ia kembali ke asramanya.

Sakura pun segera ke kamarnya untuk bersiap ke sekolah, di bukalah pintu bertulisan A98 di hadapanya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kamar itu.

Irisnya menatap lembut kedua temanya yang kini sedang berias masing-masing di depan cermin.

"Sakura-_chan_ dari mana saja?" tanya Hinata yang segera menghampiri Sakura, sedangkan Ino tetap pada kegiatan berdandannya.

"Aku tadi berjalan-jalan sebentar, heheh." jawab Sakura dengan tawa garingnya.

Hinata mengganguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu segera mandi yah, sarapan pagi lima belas menit lagi, kalau telat kau tak akan mendapat makan pagi Sakura." timpal Ino yang masih setia memoles pipinya dengan bubuk putih.

Sakura kembali menatap jam dinding jarum panjang di angka tiga sedangkan jarum pendek berada di antara lima dan enam.

Dengan secepat kilat ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan memulai rutinitas paginya.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tentu secepat Sakura menyelesaikan persiapanya, entah bagaimana caranya kini ia telah duduk manis di sebuah meja yang cukup besar itu, meja itu diisi kira-kira di isi oleh sekitar lima puluh orang.

Suara dentingan antara piring dengan sendok senan tiasa bergemuruh di meja itu, mungkin tradisi atau apa hingga tak ada satupun orang yang berani membuka suara di sana.

Sakura melahap nasi gorengnya dengan cukup hati-hati, _emerald_nya mengawasi nasi coklat di depanya dengan waspada, mengawasi sesuatu mungkin?, entahlah.

Dengan perlahan tanganya yang memegang sendok itu ia masukan perlahan ke dalam mulutnya, ia yakin hal yang paling ia benci telah ia pinggirkan di piring jadi nasi goreng yang berada di sendok yang ia arahkan ke mulutnya itu sudah pasti steril dari sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

Ia kunyah perlahan nasi itu, kunyahan pertama, lancar, kunyahan kedua, lancar, kunyahan ke tiga matanya membulat sempurna, tangannya secepat segera mengambil tisu yang di letakan di tengah meja itu, kelakuanya itu menciptakan kegaduhan kecil di ruangan itu dan sukses membuat siswi lain menatapnya heran.

Ia tersenyum kecut kemudian menaruh tisu di mulutnya, seolah membersihkan sisa makanan, setelah para siswi tersebut mengabaikannya barulah ia memuntahkan makanan tadi ke tisu itu, dan tisu itu segera ia lempar ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan berada di belakangnya.

Kemudian tangannya merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil sebuah saputangan, lalu membersihkan sudut bibirnya, setelah itu tanganya mengambil segelas air putih lalu meneguknya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, tak sadar beberapa pasang mata mengamati dirinya dari tadi, dengan berbagai pandangan, salah satunya adalah mata _lavender_ indah yang menatapnya lembut.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak suka bawang yah?" bisik garis _lavender_ itu di samping Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk kemudian mengguk lemah, Hinata hanya ber'o'ria di sampinynya.

"Lalu kau tidak makan Sakura?" Ino ikut masuk dalam obrolan bisik-bisik itu.

"Tidak apa" jawab Sakura singkat "Aku kuat kok" sambungnya.

"Teng, Teng, Teng"

Suara lonceng menggema di ruangan itu, semua siswi di ruangan itu berdiri tegak kemudian berucap

"_GOCHISAMA DESHITA_" secara serempak, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu denga rapi, menyisakan piring dan gelas yang telah bersih dari makanan kecuali hanya sebuah piring, tentu saja piring Sakura.

Sakura mengenakan kameja putih dengan dasi merah di lehernya kemudian rok _rampel _warna hitam dan _blezer_ hitam yang ia lipat di tangan kananya, rambut hitamnya seperti biasa ia ikat rapih.

Di sampingnya ada Hinata dengan seragam yang serupa denganya bedaya _blezer_ Hinata ia kenakan, rambut _indigo_nya di kepang ke samping kemudian bandana ungu ia pakai di kepalanya.

Mereka bardua berjalan gontai menuju kelas mereka kelas 11-A.

"Hinata, Ino kemana yah?" tanya Sakura tetap masih terus beriringan dengan Hinata.

"Entahlah Sakura-_chan_, mungkin ia menemui Tenten-_chan_" jawab Hinata lembut.

Sakura hanya ber o-ria menanggapi ucapan Hinata, matanya mengamati koridor bangunan itu, mengamati seluruhnya sebelum ada satu titik yang membuat _emerald_nya terpaku dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sosok pantat ayam yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor yang ia pijaki, _emerald_nya kemudian memandang papan kelas yang bertengger manis di pintu itu, matanya membulat sempurna mengamati tulisan 11-A disana.

Sudut bibir Sakura sedikit terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis nan manis, Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menatap heran pada teman barunya itu.

Setelah itu mereka berdua kini telah sampai di ruangan itu, Hinata masuk lebih dahulu, sedangkan Sakura berdiam sebentar, entah apa yang mengganjal pikirannya?.

"Sakura-_chan_ duduk di mana yah" gumam Hinata, seraya memainkan kedua jarinya di depan dada.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Sakura, Hinata pun menghampirinya, _lavender_nya mantap heran Sakura "Sakura-_chan_" panggilnya lembut.

_Emerald_ Sakura kini telah sadar dari lamunanya, kini giliran ia yang menatap bingung pada Hinata.

"Lho, kenapa aku tidak duduk dengan mu atau Ino saja?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_, di sini sistem duduknya wanita harus duduk bersama pria" ungkap Hinata, terlihat jelas raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"Sakuraa" suara cempreng terdengar menggema di ruangan itu.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya menatap teman pirangnya yang berdiri di depan pintu itu, _emerald_nya seolah berkata 'Kenapa teriak-teriak Ino?'

Ino berjalan lunglai menghampiri kedua temannya "Ini untuk mu.." ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah roti kepada Sakura.

Sakura menautkan alisnya "Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya "Tentusaja untuk kau makan, kau belum makan kan?" tanyanya kembali.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Ino "Terimakasih," ucapnya lembut, 'Tak pernah ada yang melakukan itu untuk ku, terimakasih.' batinya menambahkan.

Ino balas tersenyum "Oh ya, kau duduk di mana Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah." jawab Sakura, seraya mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang terletak paling belakang dan paling pojok.

Mulutnya asik mengunyah roti pemberian Ino, tak bisa ia sangkal bahwa ia sangat lapar saat ini.

Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat damai duduk di situ, seolah jauh dari keramaian, tentram, dan nyaman.

"Tengtong, tengtong, tengtong, tengtong"

Bel pertanda pelajan di mulai pun bergemuruh, semua siswa yang tadinya berada di luar kelas pun masuk, dan mengisi kursinya masing-masing.

Sakura belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya, ia masih asik menikmati semilir angin yang menggoyangkan anak rambutnya, sampai matanya menatap sosok _onyx_ itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mau apa ketua asrama itu" gumamnya.

Lelaki tampan itu berjalan ke arahnya, terus sampai tiba tepat disamping Sakura, Sakura menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan lelaki itu duduk DISAMPINGNYA, eh tunggu apa ini mejanya?,

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku duduk di sini?" gumamnya menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang kini sedang mengeluarkan buku dari ransel hitamnya.

"Jadi?, apa di sini ada yang menempati?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Tidak!" jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hn." ucap pemuda itu acuh.

Sakura menautkan alisnya 'Mungkin hn itu maksutnya iya?' batinya.

_Emerald_nya kemudian menelusuri kelas itu, kelas yang rapi dan bersih, juga nyaman itu yang ia pikirkan.

_Emerald_nya kini memandang gadis _indigo_ yang duduk di sebelah seorang pria _blonde_, wajah gadis itu merah padam, sakura terkikik geli menatapnya.

Entah perasaannya atau apa, ia merasa Hinata menyukai pria _blonde_ bersemangat itu, 'Gadis pemalu dan pria aktif mungkin cocok.' batinya.

Kemudian _emerald_nya beralih ke seorang gadis pirang, yang membuatnya lebih terkikik lagi, gadis pirang itu memanyunkan bibirnya menatap pria berambut nanas yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya, sungguh ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"Ehem"

Seorang lelaki muda dengan wajah di tutupi masker masuk ke ruangan itu, dari buku yang ia bawa juga beberapa penggaris sangat bisa di tebak kalau dia adalaah guru matematika.

"Selamat pagi anak," sapanya "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." lanjutnya.

Tak ada respon apapun dari siswa maupun siswi di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap guru itu serya menunjuk Sakura yang duduk paling belakang, sontak semua siswa menengok ke arah nya.

"Kenapa dia bisa duduk dengan Sasuke-_san_" celetuk seorang siswi iri. "Iya _sensei_ kenapa?" sambung murid yang lain.

Guru tersebut memutar bola matanya bosan "Kalian ini?, mau sampai kapan sih seperti ini?" bentak guru itu dengan nada cukup tinggi sukses membungkam ocehan murid-muridnya.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengayunkan tanganya seolah mangisyaratkan kepada Sakura untuk berdiri di sampinya.

Sakura pun membangunkan tubuhnya, kembudian berjalan santai ke samping guru tersebut, tak perduli dengan barbagai tatapan tak suka yang ia dapatkan, yah ia memang sudah merasa terbiasa ditatap seperti itu.

"Nama saya Kuroi Sakura, pindahan dari Suna, salam kenal." ucapnya seraya ber_ojigi _singkat.

Para siswa tersenyum ramah padanya, ada yang bersemu merah menatapnya, sedangkan para siswi memandang kesal dirinya, kecuali kedua teman sekamarnya yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Nah, Kuroi-_san _silahkan kembali duduk." pinta Kakasi guru bermasker itu sopan, Sakura pun mengikutinya.

Dan pelajaran pertama Sakura di Konoha High School pun di mulai.

...

"Jadi bagaimana tadi kau duduk di samping pangeran sekolah?" tanya gadis pirang dengan suara cempreng khasnya, mulutnya kembali menyeruput jus jeruk di gelas yang ia genggam.

"Pangeran?, maksutmu Sasuke-_san_?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu sembari melahap soto di depannya.

"Pangeran itu julukan untuk Sasuke-_san._" jawab Hinata.

Mulut Sakura membentuk huruf O "Biasa saja." jawab Sakura santai.

Hinata dan Ino bertukar pandangan "Kau hebat Sakura!" puji Ino.

Sakura menautkan alisnya "Hebat kenapa?" tanyanya, di sela-sela kegiatan minum kuah soto yang ia lakoni.

"Hebat karena bisa duduk di samping pangeran sekolah, asal kau tahu, kau lah orang pertama yang bisa duduk sebangku dengannya." ujar Ino.

"Khuk, khuk." Sakura tersedak oleh tulang sapi yang tak tau datang dari mana.

Dengan siaga Hinata memberikan air mineral miliknya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura pun langsung meminumnya dangan cepat.

"Jangan cepat-cepat Sakura-_chan_" nasihat Hinata.

"Fuuh" Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, beruntung ada Hinata yang siap siaga, bila tidak?, mungkin ia harus melakukan operasi pengangkatan tulang sapi dari perutnya, yah mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bertukar pandangan "Maksut ku kenapa tak pernah ada yang duduk di sebelahnya?" lanjutnya.

"Ooh, kalau itu sudah pasti karena para FG nya yang selalu melarang siapapun duduk bersamnya, mereka bahkan mengancam akan menyiksa jika ada yang berani duduk di samping Sasuke." .

Sakura membelalakan matanya "Menyiksa?, apa mereka gila?" ujar Sakura santai.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya "Apa kau tidak takut ditindas mereka Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan nada cemas.

Sakura menggeleng yakin "tidak." ia tersenyum lembut.

"Pokoknya aku dan Ino-_chan_ akan membantu mu jika kau nanti di apa-apakan mereka." ucap Hinata.

"Iya aku setuju dengan Hinata." Ino mengguk setuju.

Sakura tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa, jangan khawatir. Terimakasih yah.".

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ajak Ino pada kedua temannya, dan di balas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dari temannya itu.

...

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan iris _ruby_ yang di tutupi kacamata sedang bergelayut asik di tubuh seorang pemuda _raven_.

Pemuda itu tak memberikan respon apapun hanya mematung, dan diam saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_" panggil wanita itu manja.

Tak ada respon sedikit pun yang di berikan oleh pemuda itu.

Tak perduli ada ataupun tidak respon dari Sasuke wanita berambut merah, atau sebut saja Karin tetap melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Apa pengemis itu mengganggu mu?, jika ia akan ku buat ia pergi menjauh dari hidup mu!" ucap wanita itu.

Pemuda itu hanya diam seperti biasa tak memberikan sedikit pun respon.

"Kau diam berarti, iya!" wanita itu melepaskan pelukanya dari Sasuke yang hanya diam di kursinya.

Serigai licik muncul di sudut bibir Karin, kemudian ia keluar dari kelas 11-A, menunggu mangsanya, dan bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitasnya.

Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menghubungi teman-temanya.

...

"Sakura, ini Tenten" Ino memperkenalkan sahabatnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum ramah padanya "Hay aku Sakura, senang berkenalan dengan mu.".

"Aku Tenten, senang juga berkenalan dengan mu, Sakura." tenten tersenyum lembut.

Sebelum pergi ke kelas 11-A Ino berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan Sakura kepada seorang sahabatnya yang berada di kelas 11-C, kebetulan kelas itu akan mereka lewati jika dari arah kantin.

"Tengtong, tengtong, tengtong, tengtong"

Suara gemuruh lonceng mengharuskan mereka mengakhiri perkenalan mereka saat itu.

"Sudah dulu yah, nanti kau jadi ke kamar kami kan?" tanya Ino.

Tenten mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada ketiga orang yang kini telah berada cukup jauh darinya.

Setibanya di kelas, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping Sasuke, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak muncul di benaknya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?' batinnya.

Tbc

_GOCHISAMA DESHITA: UCAPAN SEHABIS MAKAN_

Hueaaaaaaa.

Ogenki desuka minna san?

Maaf publishnya lama #ojigi 100 kali..

Enggak tau rasanya banyak banget tugas bulan ini u.u..

Jadi gak sempet deh ngetiknya, tapi saya janji deh, chapter berikutnya akan saya publish secepatnya ^^v, saya harap masih ada yang mau menantikan fic ini..

Oh iya.. bales review dulu deh, gomen baru bales minna san

**Skyesphantom:**

Hallo juga SALAM KENAL

ayo apa yang kurang?, pasti banyak yah?.

Makasih atas saran nya, iya saya usahakan update cepat :3

Hahah.. makasih tetaplah menunggu yah :3

**Rura seta**

Hay, hay SALAM KENAL

Chap ini review lagi yah *ngarep

Iya saya usahakan cepat .. makasih reviewnya :3

**Fuyui-chan**

Salam kenal

Ini sekalian dua review yah,*ketauan malesnya

Makasih udah suka.. :3

Iya ini udah kok

Makasih udah review and keep review

**sh6**

salam kenal

heheheh iya saya usahain kilat deh chapter depan, but keep review :3

**yukarindha yoshikuni**

salam kenal

tujuanya apa yah? Heheh, nanti akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan :3, tetap nunggu yah :3

**shisylia-chan**

hallo shi, salam kenal :3

makasih udah suka..

sasuke udah muncul tuh *nunjuk sasuke

makasih sarannya, penasaran? Ikutin terus yah, nnti akan terjawab kok..

newbie juga? Sama dong heheheh..

keep review..

**kuroNeko Hime-chan**

hihi.. penasaran? Ikutin terus yah..

ini udah update..

review lagi yah

salam kenal

**blossom**

salam kenal..

makasih udah review..

ia saya bakalan lanjut terus.

Ini udah update kok..

Keep review yah..

**Adeena**

Heheh..

Makasih yah, amin semoga ide2" cemerlang bermunculan dan menjadikan fic ini lebih menarik..

Ini udah update, review lg yah salam kenal..

**Minyak**

Salam kenal..

Heheheh.. ini udah update kok..

Makasih udah suka :3.. makasih saranya..

Keep riview..

**Ramen**

Nama mu membuat aurhor lapar =..= *halah

Wkwkwk.. iya ini udah update..

Keep review..

**Teriyaki**

Salam kenal..

Makasih heheheh..

Klo soal itu masih rahasia author..

Ini udah update.. makasi yah udah riview and di tunggu..

Keep riview..

Hoaah..

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Miura miharu.

R AND R please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY MIURA MIHARU **

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

**Chapter 4. Help me**

Angin berhembus pelan, menggerakan beberapa helai anak rambutnya, ia seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang harus menelan pilu nasibnya yang kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kaki dan tanganya di ikat di sebuah pohon besar, sedangkan mata dan mulutnya di tutup, luka lebam dengan beberapa sayatan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, keringat lelah pun telah menghiasi pipinya, bajunya terlihat kumal, dan ada beberapa robekan di sisinya.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada gadis itu, namun dapat dilihat ia baru saja mengalami penganiyayaan oleh beberapa atau mungkin sekelompok orang.

ia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, namun semua yang dia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil untuknya, entah apa yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya, atau entah bagaimana mereka mangikatnya hingga sangat sulit untuk di lepaskan.

'Cih,' batinya, 'Menyebalkan.' lanjutnya.

Flashback

"Tengtong, tengtong, tengtong, tengtong"

Gemuruh lonceng terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, senyum mengembang di wajah setiap siswa maupun siswi, tentu saja hal ini lah yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi, tak sabar bagi mereka untuk keluar dan menghirup udara segar.

Sama halnya dangan sorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang kini tak sabaran menunggu temannya yang sedang asik dangan kegiatan catat-mencatat buku yang ia lakoni sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Sakura, ayo cepat." ucap Ino tak sabaran.

"Ino kau berisik sekali." gerutu pemuda pirang seraya mengorek-korek telinganya yang panas mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh gadis _blonde_ itu.

Ino memang telah berkata seperti itu berulang kali hingga membuat telinga Naruto panas mendengarnya.

Ino men_deathglare_ pemuda itu "Diam Naruto!" perintahnya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu hanya bergedik ngeri "Oke, oke aku diam," Naruto mengangkat tangannya menyerah "Huuh, aku binggung kenapa si kepala nanas mau dengan mu!" gerutunya pelan.

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya "Aku mendengarnya." ujar Ino dengan hawa mengerikan.

Naruto kembali bergedik "Ayo Teme, kita harus segera pergi!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke dan membawanya kabur keluar dari kelas yang kini telah penuh dengan hawa gelap Ino.

"Ino-chan, tenang yah." Hinata berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang kini sedang berada di batas kesabaranya.

Ino menghembuskan nafas, kemudian mengurut dadanya "Huuh, Sakura sudah selesai belum?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." titah Sakura.

"Kau tau kelas 11-C yang tadi kan?"tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

Sakura mangguk "Iya, aku tahu harus kemana, sudah sana." Sakura tersenyum yakin kepada Ino.

"Oke, kalau ada apa-apa langsung telefon yah!" entah apa yang membuat Ino mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura, tapi saat ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Iya." balas Sakura, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama namun ia berusaha setenang mungkin, ia sadar _feeling_ nya selalu tepat, namu ia berusaha menyangkal _feeling_nya kali ini.

Ino pun segera mengambil tas selempang warna biru miliknya kemudian menggandeng Hinata keluar "Sampai jumpa Sakura_-chan._" ucap Hinata sebelum sepenuhnya keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura telah selesai dengan kegiatanya, ia pun bergegas memakai tasnya kemudian segera setelah itu ia berlari keluar kelas, ia yakin teman-temanya sudah kesal menunggunya, oleh sebab itu ia harus segera sampai.

"Bruk." Sakura merasakan dirinya telah menabrak sesuatu, matanya menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris ungu.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai, dengan kertas-kertas berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kemudian setelah itu, dengan sedikit panik gadis itu langsung membereskan kertas-kertas itu, Sakura yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut pun turut membantu gadis itu.

"Maafkan saya." ujar Sakura seraya ber_ojigi_ dan meyerahkan kertas-kertas yang terkumpul di tanganya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa." ucapnya seraya menerima kertas-kertas dari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yah!" Sakura bergegas meninggalkan gadis itu namun tangan gadis itu telah lebih dahulu menggengam tanganya.

"Bisa bantu aku?" tanya gadis itu terdengar dari nada suaranya ia sedikit merasa canggung.

Sakura menatap ragu gadis itu "Bantu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehmm, begini Anko-_sensai _meminta ku untuk menyerahkan biodata siswa hari ini juga, dan kurasa aku tak sempat menggambilnya, karena setelah ini aku masih ada tugas lain, jadi mau kah kau .." gadis itu menggantunggkan kalimatnya.

"Menggantikan mu?" sambung Sakura.

Gadis iu mengguk kaku, Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian mengguk "Harus ku ambil dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di ruang tata usaha, kau jalan terus dari sini, kemudian setelah sampai di ujung sana kau belok kiri, di situ akan ada tulisan tata usaha, kau masuk saja dan langsung ambil, kertas itu ada di dalam lemari besi laci ke tiga dari bawah, kunci lemari itu ada di samping pintu saat kau masuk." gadis itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sakura pun diam dan mendengarkan seraya membayangkannya tata letak ruangan tersebut agar tidak salah nantinya, kemudian setelah gadis itu selesai menjelaskan Sakura mengguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih Sakura-san." ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum lembut, dan meninggalkan Sakura sebelumnya ia ber_ojigi_ singkat terlebih dahulu.

Sakura pun segera menuju ruangan yang baru saja diberitahukan gadis itu padanya, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan **Tata Usaha** di atasnya.

Dibukalah pintu itu, kemudian ia masuk, tapi sebelum itu ia mengambil kunci yang tergantung di samping pintu.

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat sepi, tak ada orang, namun sangat rapih.

'Mungkin penjaga ruangan ini telah pulang.' batin Sakura.

Kemudian ia menuju lemari besi di sudut ruangan, ia colokan sebuah kunci dangan tempelan lable bertulisan angka tiga, ia colokan kunci itu di lubang kunci laci lemari ketiga dari bawah.

"Cretek." kunci pun terbuka, sakura kemudian mencari biodata itu, ia merasa ada orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Dengan segera ia menengokan kepala "Hup." mulutnya dibekap oleh sesuatu yang berbau sangat menyengat, perlahan pandanganya memudar, dan akhirnya ia pun hilang kesadaran.

...

Sakura membuka matanya, namun ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa, kemudian ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya, namun sama sekali tak bisa.

"Hey, lepaskan aku." bentak Sakura.

"Hoho, sudah bangun rupanya," terdengar sebuah suara wanita "Bagaimana rasanya." tanya wanita itu.

"Kau?, siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau lupa padaku?, dasar gadis pengemis." gadis itu memandang sinis Sakura.

"Kau, sialan lepaskan aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bentak Sakura.

"Hey, gadis kurang ajar, diam kau!" tambah seorang gadis lain.

"Apa yang kalian mau?, dasar orang gila." bentak Sakura.

"Prak." sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura.

"Kami hanya mau kau pergi menjauh dari Sasuke-Kun" ujar gadis berambut merah, gadis yang baru saja mendaratkan tanganya di pipi mulus sakura.

"Cih, dasar gila" sinis Sakura.

"Prak." tamparan yang lebih kuat mendarat di pipi Sakura, darah segar kini mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Diam kau!, aku belum menyuruh mu bicara." Karin gadis berambut merah itu mengangkat kerah baju Sakura.

"Cih memang aku perlu ijin mu?" ujar Sakura menantang "Dasar kalian pengecut." bentak Sakura.

"Nona Karin, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran lebih." Usul salahseorang yang berada di sana.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar, ia lebih menyebalkan dibanding gadis-gadis lain." Karin menyerigai.

Kemidian ia menutup mulut Sakura agar tak bisa berbicara.

"Baiklah nona, permainan dimulai." Karin menjentikan jarinya.

"Prak" "Prak" "Prak"

Tamparan bertubi-tubi mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura, Sakura meringis kesakiran, ia merasakan darah kembali mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Dwak" "Dwak" "Dwak"

Beberapa tonjokan mendarat di perutnya, Sakura merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Stop_!" perintah Karin, dan pukulan bertubi-tubi itu seketika berhenti.

"Lepaskan penutup mulutnya!" perintah Karin.

Dan penutup mulut Sakura pun dilepas.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau banyak bicara?" tanya Karin seraya mengangkat tengkuk Sakura.

"khuk, k..alian k..i..ra l..e..mah, khuk." sakura berusaha bicara.

"Oke, belum puas rupanya!, _minna_! dia minta lagi" karin dengan nada mengejek.

"Kita apakan nona?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ambilkan _cutter!"_ ujar Karin

"Eh? Nona, itu berbahaya" seorang gadis terlihat khawatir.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Karin tahu konsekuensinya jadi kalian jangan takut!" seorang gadis berambut coklat ikut bersua.

"Kau benar, aku tau apa yang akan ku lakukan pada pengemis ini." Karin menempelkan cutter itu tepat di pipi Sakura.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan?" Karin menekan pisau cutter itu di pipi Sakura hingga menimbulkan goresan dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura sedikit meringis, 'Cih sial, mereka benar-benar sudah gila.' batinya.

"Lihat, dia diam kan setelah mendapatkkan goresan kecil di pipinya." ujar Karin tajam.

"Hahahah." gelak tawa Karin sukses membuat sakura merinding, jujur ia sudah sangat takut, bahkan kakinya kini bergetar, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat kuat, yah menyedihkan bukan, bahkan dirinya sendiri bingung kenapa ia berusaha melawan mereka.

Apa kau tak rela jauh dari Sasuke?, kenapa tak kau lepaskan dia saja Sakura?, padahal kau bisa lolos jika kau mau menjauh dari pantat ayam itu, apa kau menyukainya?.

"Cih." Sakura membuang ludahnya, "Kalian pikir aku takut eh?, kalian tahu tindak kalian ini sudah kelewat batas, kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian setelah ini eh?, lihat kini keringat dingin mulai meliuk di pelipis kalian, kalian itu pengecut yang bisanya hanya bersama-sama, dan yang perlu kalian ingat, hukum di negara ini masih beraku jadi bers.."

"Prak"

Sebuah tamparan keras sekali lagi mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura.

"Tutup mulut mu, atau kau mau _cutter_ ini yang merobeknya?" geram Karin.

"Sudah nona, ini sudah kelewat batas, ini berbahaya!" gumam salah seorang panik.

"Diam." bentak Karin.

Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya.

"Karin, sudahlah, ini sudah cukup kiranya untuk membuatnya sedikit jera, kau tahu ia sudah benar-benar kesakitan kalau di teruskan lagi ia bisa.." seorang gadis berambut coklat menggantungkan kaliamatnya, "Err, mati, dan kita semua bisa di penjara" lanjutnya.

Karin menatap Sakura yang kini terlihat compang-camping, kumal, dekil, dan penuh dengan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ini peringatan untuk mu, ingat itu." Karin mangacukan ujung cutter itu di wajah Sakura dan sukses membuat sebuah goresan lagi di pipi Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi." kemudian Karin dan koloninya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang diam tak berdaya di sana.

End flashback

Sakura pov

Suntu, sakit, pedih, aku binggung sebenarnya apa salah ku pada mereka?, apa hanya karena seorang Sasuke mereka tega berbuat seperti itu kepada ku?, apa itu adil? Sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan pada Sasuke hingga membut mereka seperti itu? Ya aku sudah sadar bahwa mereka semua gila.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, aku lelah, ingin rasanya aku tidur, yah maksut ku bergeletak di lantai, tapi jangankan untuk rebahan, untuk sekedar duduk saja aku tak bisa.

Ingin rasanya aku lepaskan ikatan sialan ini, ingin rasanya aku melihat dimana aku saat ini, ingin rasanya aku berteriak minta tolong, tapi dengan kondisiku yang sangat tidak memungkinkan saat ini hal-hal yang sangat ku inginkan tersebut tak bisa ku lakukan.

Oh yaampun perutku sakit sekali, wajahku perih, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, apa aku akan berakhir disini?.

Siapapun, tolong aku.

Mataku menyipit , kini semuanya tak segelap tadi, aku dapat melihat samar pepohonan di sekeliling ku.

Aku dapat merasakan seseorang sedang memeluk tubuh ku, pandangan ku memburam, aku tak dapat melihat jelas dirinya, oh yaampun siapa orang ini, apa dia berkeinginan untuk menolongku?, atau sebaliknya ingin mencelakakan ku lebih dari ini, mau apapun dia aku tak perduli, aku pasrah karena bagaimanapun aku tak akan bisa melawan dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini, _Kami-sama_ ku mohon selamatkan aku.

Samar-samar mataku menangkap tiga koma melingkar di sekitar leher orang itu, juga beberapa helai rambut entah hitam atau raven aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Kemudian setelah itu pandangaanku kembali menggelap segelap tadi, dan aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

End Sakura pov.

...

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, ia berusaha menahan ke khawatiranya yang sudah berada di puncaknya tersebut, pundak mungilnya dibelai lembut oleh seorang wanita berambut ungu.

"Sudahlah Yamanaka-_san_, Kuroi-_san_ pasti akan di temukan, aku yakin Kakashi dan para siswa lainya dapat menemukanya" ucap wanita itu menenangkan.

Ino tetap diam dengan air mata yang terus menerobos keluar tanganya, ia sangat cemas, ia takut teman atau mungkin sekarang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya itu mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

Hinata memeluk Ino lembut, ia mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja." Hinata membelai kepala Ino lembut.

Anko, guru berambut ungu itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu, tanganya kembali mengambil kertas bertinta merah dengan noda darah yang tergeletak di mejanya.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa keponakanya kembali melakukan hal tersebut, memang belum di ketahui siapa pengirim surat bertinta merah itu, tapi ia tahu pasti siapa yang sering berulah nekat di sekolah bimbinganya itu.

_**Bunga musim semi, hitam, merah, mati.**_

Itulah yang tertulis di secarik kertas bernoda darah itu, kertas itu di temukan Ino tergelatak di depan kelas saat ia kembali untuk mencari Sakura karena tak kunjung datang ke tempat janjian mereka.

"Brak."

Ino menggebrak meja di depanya .

"Cukup, aku yang akan mencariya!" ucap Ino yakin, kemudian ia berlari keluar ruangan itu, Hinata hendak mencegah, namun Anko telah lebih dahulu mengatakan tidak perlu, dan akhirnya Hinata pun menurut.

To Naru-kun

_Naruto-kun, Ino-chan telah pergi mencari Sakura, aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa, tolong temukan dia yah._

"Dreet." hp Hinata bergetar.

From Naru-kun

_Iya serahkan saja padaku ;)_

Kemudian Hinata mengguk, sekarang ia hanya perlu melakukan apa yang ia bisa '_Kami-sama_ lindungi mereka.' batin Hinata

...

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam, dengan kulit pucat sedang memopong ala _bridal style_ seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

Gadis itu tampak sangat pucat dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hisk." gadis itu merintih dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tahan sebentar nona, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." gumam pemuda itu.

Ia memasuki sebuah bangunan berwana putih, kemudian setelah itu ia memanggil seorang suster untuk membantunya membawa gadis tersebut.

Ia sedikit berlari mengikuti ranjang rumah sakit yang di gunakan untuk membawa gadis itu, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat khawatir pada gadis yang baru saja ia temukan tergolek lemah di bangku taman tadi.

"Maaf tuan silahkan tunggu di luar!" perintah suster berambut biru itu.

Pemuda itu menurut, ia tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi para medis untuk menangani gadis itu, kemudian ia mengambil ponsel berwarna _emerald_ yang sempat ia kantongi saat menemukan gadis itu.

Ia buka ponsel itu, "Aku harus menghubungi keluarganya!" gumam lelaki itu.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, kontak di ponsel tersebut hanya ada tiga, "Ino, Hinata, Anko-_sensai_" gumamnya 'Aneh!' batin-nya.

Kemudian pemuda itu memencet nama 'Anko-_sensai'_ dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Tut, tut, tut" suara sambungan telefon mulai terdengar.

"halo, Kuroi-_san_, kau di mana, apa kau baik-baik saja?" seorang wanita terdengar panik menjawab telefon itu.

"Em, maaf nona, saya menemukan pemilik ponsel ini di sebuah taman, keadaannya cukup parah, sekarang ia sedang di tangani oleh dokter, di _Tsuki houspital_" ujar pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Anko khawatir.

"Ia masih dalam penanganan para medis."

"Ehm, boleh saya tau nama anda?" tanya anko, tentu saja ia harus menayakan siapa yang menemukan salah satu muridnya itu.

"Sai."

"terimakasih sai-san." ujar Anko.

"Sama-sama." jawab pemuda bernama Sai itu.

"Tut,tut,tut." kemudian sambungan telefon di antara mereka berdua terputus.

...

Naruto lelaki berambut _blonde_ dengan iris _sapphire_ baru saja keluar dari sebuah taman,tak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersemangat, kali ini ia sangat lesuh, entah apa yang membuat hatinya tak seceria biasanya.

"Dreet."

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar, ia menatap layar ponselnya tersebut.

_**Hinata-chan calling**_

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di sana, kemudian ia segera menekan tombol hijau ponsel tersebut.

"Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_ sudah di temukan, ia ada di _Tsuki houspital_, aku dan Anko-_sensai_ sedang di perjalanan ke sana, kau segera menyusul yah." ujar Hinata, ia terdengar lesu, bahkan tak bersemangat mengatakan kabar yang bisa di bilang sangat buruk itu.

Naruto terdiam, ia tak merespon ucapan Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun._" panggil Hinata.

"Eeh, iya, be..narkah?, s..yukurlah." Naruto sedikit gelagapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Fyuh, tidak, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran, siapa yang membawa Sakura?" tanya Naruto, terdengar dari nadanya tersirat rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Em, ano, seorang pemuda bernama Sai!" Jawab Hinata.

'Dasar payah kau!' batin Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Naruto-_kun_?" panggil Hinata sekali lagi.

"Em, iya?" Naruto kini merasa tak enak pada Hinata.

"Ada apa sebanarnya?" tanya hinata sedikit cemas.

"Em, tidak kok, heheheh" Naruto berusaha tampak ceria.

"Be..begit..u." Hinata nampak kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto, ia yakin terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, namun pemuda itu berusaha menyangkalnya, dan tentu hal tersebut membuat Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana!" ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu, apa Ino-_chan_ sudah di temukan?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Dia sudah bersama Shikamaru sekarang, kau tenang saja."

"Terimakasih Naruto-_kun._" kini nada suara Hinata sedikit melega.

"Um, sudah dulu yah."

"Iya."

"Tut,tut,tut."

Suara sambungan telefon di tutup terdengar di masing-masing ponsel mereka.

Naruto kembali memencet tombol ponselnya, ia membuka _icon_ surat kemudian mengetiknkan sebuah pesan.

_**Sakura sudah di temukan, ia ada di Tsuki houspital, aku duluan ke sana.**_

Kemudian ia menekan tombol send, setelah itu ia menekan beberapa digit nomor, kemudian ia menekan tombol oke.

Layar ponselnya kini bertuliskan _**send to**_** kepala nanas**

Kemudian ia memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan segera berlari menuju _Tsuki houspital_, ya berlari, _Tsuki houspital_ dengan tempatnya sekarang terpaut dekat, ia tak mau membuang onkos jika ia bisa menempuhnya dengan kaki sendiri, lagi pula.

"Mungkin dengan berlari, rasa kesalku bisa menghilang." ujarnya.

...

"Tap, tap, tap, tap" suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor bircat putih gading tersebut, tampak seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ dengan seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang berlari menuju pintu yang terletak di ujung koridor tersebut.

Tampak beberapa orang telah lebih dahulu menunggu di depan pintu ruangan tersebut dengan wajah panik, menunggu kabar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Anko-_sensai_, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura?" wanita berambut pirang itu dengan panik langsung bertanya kepada gurunya.

"Ia masih dalam tanganan para medis." wanita berambut ungu itu berusaha setenang mungkin.

Air mata Ino kembali mengalir, ia menutup mulutnya, ia begitu takut.

Hinata kembali memeluk Ino "Tenanglah Ino-_chan_" Hinata kini menitihkan air mata, ia yang biasanya selalu berusaha tegar dan menghibur yang lain, kini tak seperti itu, ia sama khawatirnya dengan Ino, ia menyadari airmata tak akan bisa membantu Sakura, tapi ia sungguh tak bisa membendung rasa khawatirnya.

"Crek."

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang dokter berambut putih yang di ikat satu, dengan kaca mata bulat yang bertengger manis di hidungnya

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter bernama Kabuto itu.

"Bukan dok, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Anko terlihat ia sangat cemas.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan keluarganya tentang ini, jadi apa kalian bisa menghubungi mereka?" ujar Kabuto.

Anko memandang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sai-_san_, apa kau sudah hubungi orangtua Kuroi-_san_?" tanya Anko.

"Aku tak menemukan nomor mereka di ponsel gadis itu, kontaknya hanya berisi nomor tiga orang, yaitu Hinata, Ino, dan nomor anda, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menghubungi anda." Jawab Sai.

"Huuh." Anko menghembuskan nafas, Ia baru ingat kalau Sakura adalah yatim piatu, dan Sakura pernah bilang ia hidup sendiri di Suna, tak punya seorang pun keluarga.

"Dia tak memiliki satupun keluarga dok." ujar anko.

"Hah." semua orang di sana sontak kaget.

"Jadi dokter beritahukan saja kepada saya." ujar Anko yakin.

Dokter itu mengangguk "Baiklah, silahkan ikut saya, kita bicarakan ini di ruangan saya."

Anko kemudian mengikuti dokter itu, masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Ino dan Hinata menatap sahabatnya dari sebuah kaca yang berhubungan dengan ruangan itu, tak menyangka, iya mereka sangat tak menyangka Sakura tak memiliki siapapun, gadis itu selalu nampak ceria, seolah tanpa beban dan bebas, seolah memiliki apapun.

**ya itu kan hanya seolah, kenyatanya ia memiliki beban yang bisa di bilang sangat berat.**

'Sakura.' batin mereka berdua miris.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo minna san, ogenki desu ka?**

**Gimana ini termasuk kilat gak?, maaf kalo updatenya masih lama, saya lg musim ulangan nih.**

**Gimana chapter ini?, bagus gak?, typo?, jangan di tanya pasti banyak, adoh kenapa benerin typo susah banget yah.**

**Oh iya, di sini kok karin jahat banget yah? Terus sakura juga kayanya menderita banget, maaf deh buat kedua tokoh fic saya itu **** *author menggila.**

**Bales review dulu deh.**

8skyesphantom  
_Halo :) ah iya salam kenal, mungkin penulisannya aja rapihin lagi ya, biar bacanya lebih enak._. Update?_

Lanjut terus :)

**balasan : HAy, bagaimana dengan sekarang?, masih amburadul yah tulisanya, review lg yah **

1Shisylia-chan  
_Haloooo, Shi bingung nih mau ngomong apa *kicked*_

Sugooiiii, ceritanya makin menarik. Kira-kira ngapain tuh Sasuke ke hutan?  
Ohya, Shi perhatiin 3 chapter ini tulisan disclaimer nya "Mashasi Kishimoto" yang bener "Masashi Kishimoto" *komentargakpenting*  
Terus, masih ada lumayan banyak typo say, periksa lagi ya sebelum publish, hehehhe :p

Penasaran nih, apdet kilat doooonnngggggg :*

**Balasan: Hallo,**

**Makasih di bilang hebat ****, hihi masa sih makin menarik?. ngapain yah?, nnti saya jelasin kok ****.**

**Yaampun, gak engeh sama nama, gomen #ojigi 1000X.**

**Iya nih, saya punya masalah sama typo ****.**

**Ini udah update, review lg **

2Haruno Erna Chan  
_Menarik cerita'y. . .  
Kasian sekali, Sakura.  
Padahal kan bukan ingin'y kalau keluarga'y pergi jauh ke dunia yg berbeda.  
Ahhh. . . . . Ga bisa ngebayangin Sakura rambutnya item.  
Seperti'y tetap cantik.  
Update_

**Balasan: Hay, salam kenal.**

**Makasih yah.**

**Iya, sakura kasian banget **** author memang kejam #plak, hihi iya pasti tetep cantik dong, sakura gitu #dwak.**

**Ini udah update, review lg yah **

6Fiyui-chan  
_lanjuuuut! kira-kira apa yg dilakuin karin ya? kesel banget ama Saske, masa karin ngomibg kayak gitu dia diem aja sih. kalo saku diapa-apain gmana dodol! ngomong engga kek, atau kalo kepanjangan cukup bilang NO. gtu aja ga bisa. keep update kilat!_

**Balasan: Hihihi, baca review mu saya ketawa sendiri deh XD, sasu lg sakit gigi makanya gk bisa ngomong #plak, hehe. *author gila. Itu udah di jelasin karin ngapain sakura, ini udah update, review lg yah.**

KuroNeko Hime-chan  
_akhirnya update juga  
Tambah keren...  
Kira-kira masih berapa chapter lagi?  
Updatenya cepat yah...  
Di tunggu loh.._

**Balasan: Hehe maaf updatenya lama. Masa sih keren?, makasih. Iya saya usahain cepet, review lg yah **

3Ayaka Sakura Clyne  
_kakak,, update lagii ya...  
masiih ada beberapa kata yang belum benar penulisannya...  
tapi aku suka cerita kakak,,  
jadi update kilatt yaah ... )/_

.  
salam kenaalll :D

**Balasan:Ini udah update kok, makasih udah suka ****, hihi iya saya usahain kilat hehe, ngomong2" usiamu brapa, hehe. Review lg yah.**

**Salam kenal juga**

_Miyori Vallery  
Hay, salam kenal  
*berojigi  
jujur, cerita senpai asyik, aku salut sama senpai, oh ya, jgn lupa update kilat, abis penasaran bnget ma cerita nya .._

**Balasan: Salam kenal, #ojigijuga, hoho jangan panggil senpai saya masih pemula kok ^^, makasih di bilang asik, ini udah update kok. Review lagi yah**

yukarindha yoshikuni  
_udaah apdett...  
chap depaannya jangan lama2_

**balasan: Udahan update nih, review lg yah **

Oke, makasih buat semua yang udah baca fic ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutmya.

And don't forget to give me review. Kritik atau saran :3, sangat sayah butuhkan.

Sekalilagi terimakasih.

Miura miharu

R AND R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY MIURA MIHARU **

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

Chapter 5 **Tak akan mengerti**

"Tik,tik,tik..." seolah tak ada lelahnya jarum itu terus memutar dalam lingkaranya, menunjuk angka angka secara berurutan,memutar melewati jalan yang sama.

Beberapa jarum lain menunggu giliranya untuk berputar, jarum paing pendek bertengger manis di angka enam sedangkan jarum yang agak panjang berada di angka dua belas.

Sesekali suara ranting mengores kaca terdengar, memecah keheningan di kamar itu, berusaha membangunkan figur yang terlelap dalam ranjang _single_ yang dibalut seprai putih gading itu.

Seolah menanggapi panggilan dari sekelilingnya, perlahan gadis bersurai hitam itu menggerakan jemari lentiknya, keringat dingin telah mengalir di pelipisnya, mengalir turun membasahi helain rambut hitamnya, membuat warna hitam itu tak sepekat biasanya.

Perlahan kelopaknya terbuka, mengerjap-kerjapkan kelopakny berulangkali, menyesuaikan dengan ingkungan sekitar.

Setelah tampak lebih jelas, barulah kini ia sadari bahwa ia berada di tempat yang asing bagi indranya, _emerald_nya mengerling ke sekeliling, berusaha menebak-nebak dimana ia berada saat ini.

Ruangan yang dicat _cream_, ukuranya kurang lebih dua petak, tata ruangan itu sangat rapih.

Beberapa lukisan terpampang di dindingnya, ada sebuah jendela yang dilapisi oleh gorden biru laut, sebuah sofa coklat yang terletak di sudut ruangan, juga sebuah pintu yang terdapat keset dan beberapa handuk.

Ia kemudian mendudukan posisinya, membuka masker oksigen yang berada di hidung sampai mulutnya.

_Emerald_nya menatap kosong sebuah lukisan pelangi dan seorang gadis merah muda di hadapanya, lukisan itu mengingatkanya kepada seseorang, seorang figur yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Kemudian ia turun dari ranjang _single_nya, berjalan perlahan menuju lukisan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk tanganya.

Ia tatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang ditusuki oleh sebuah jarum, dengan sekali gerak ia cabut jarum _infus_ itu, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Lukisan itu terletak di dekat pintu masuk, cukup jauh dari ranjangnya, gadis itu sedikit merintih saat ia rasakan perutnya sakit, namun rasa sakit itu tak bisa mengalahkanya.

Setibanya ia dihadapan lukisan itu, matanya meraba-raba lukisan itu, merasakan kasarnya lukisan itu, seraya mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

_**Flashback**_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang asik duduk di sebuah danau, sesekali ia terkikik geli merasakan unggas berkaki selaput itu menginjak kakinya.

Berapa dari unggas itu sedang berlayar di danau, seraya bersanandung "Wek,wek." khasnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis itu kini merasa gelisah, ditatapnya awan yang kini terlihat kelabu, ia memandang khawatir ke arah bebek-bebek di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi hujan." ujar gadis pink bernama Sakura itu.

"Tes." satu tetes air jatuh di pundaknya.

"Tes, tes, tes." diikuti oleh beribu air, yang kini mengguyur seluruh tubuh gadis itu.

Wajahnya sedikit panik menatap gerombolan bebek yang kini basah kuyup, ia ambil beberapa bebek kemudian ia iaruh di lipatan bajunya, namun bebek itu meloncat dan segera pergi menuju gerombolan bebek lain yang berlindung di semak semak.

Gadis itu menatap kesal bebek-bebek tadi, ia merasa ditinggalkan, terlebih lagi ia merasa dikhianati, ia dudukan dirinya di sebuah batang pohon, membiarkan jutaan titik air hujan membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

"Sakura!"

Matanya membualat mendengar suara berat itu.

"Ayah." teriaknya.

Seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan iris _emerald_ setengah berlari kearahnya, lelaki itu mengenggam sebuah payung berwarna merah, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya seraya memayungi gadis kecilnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng "Aku ingin sendirian Ayah." ujarnya.

"Tapi tak harus dengan membiarkan mereka membuatmu basahkan!" lelaki bermarga Haruno itu membelai rambut anaknya.

"Ayah, aku benci mereka." ujar Sakura tegas.

Sang Ayah menatap bingung Putri bungsunya itu "Mereka?" ulangnya.

"Ya, aku benci hujan ini, aku benci hujan." tegasnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"tanya sang Ayah lembut.

"Hujan selalu membuatku ingin menangis." gadis itu menitihkan airmata.

Sang Ayah tersenyum simpul, kemudian kembali ia belai kepala anaknya "Sudah, ayo kita pulang, Ayah akan menunjukan sesuatu yang menakjupkan nanti." ajaknya.

Sakura kemudian mengenggam tangan Ayahnya dan mengikuti Ayahnya pulang ke rumahnya yang kebetulan tak jauh dari danau tersebut.

Xxx

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya?" lelaki berambut putih itu menatap lebut gadis bersurai merah jambu di hadapanya.

"Manis, terimakasih Ayah." gadis itu menyeruput coklat panas yang berada di dalam cangkir berbentuk kelinci merah muda di tanganya.

"Nah, ayo ikut Ayah keluar, sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti!" ajak lelaki itu pada Sakura kecil.

Sakura dengan kaki mungilnya mengikuti Ayahnya.

"Huaa." matanya memandang kagum sesuatu yang berada di hadapanya.

Cahanya melengkung dengan tujuh warna tampak di iris _emerald_nya.

_Emerald _lain menatapnya seraya tersenyum simpul "Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" tanya sang Ayah.

Gadis itu mengguk semangat, matanya berbinar indah menatap sang Ayah, seolah sangat berterimakasih menunjukan pemandangan tersebut padanya.

"Kau tau sakura, benda itu namanya pelangi." sang Ayah mulai menjelaskan.

gadis itu belum mau melepaskan pandanganya dari ketujuh warna itu.

Sang Ayah menggeleng maklum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi dengan kanfas di hadapannya, ia ambil kuas dan mulai menggoreskan beberapa warna disana.

"Benda itu terbentuk karena hujan." lanjut sang Ayah seraya tetap pada kegiatanya.

Gadis itu menengokan kepala, mulai tertarik dengan cerita Ayahnya.

"Ya, tanpa ada hujan benda itu tak akan ada." lanjut sang Ayah.

"Benarkah?" gadis itu tak percaya dengan perkataan Ayahnya.

"Iya tentu saja, hujan itu seperti sebuah cobaan, yang membuat kita jatuh dan merasa terpuruk, namun jika kita tetap tegar menghadapinya, suatu hari nanti, entah kapan, kebahagiaan akan muncul, ya seperti pelangi yang muncul sehabis hujan"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul " Kalau begitu, aku tak membenci hujan lagi Ayah." ujarnya yakin.

Sang Ayah tersenyum kearahnya "Nah sudah jadi!" ujar sang Ayah seraya memamerkan lukisan yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

Gadis itu menatap kagum lukisan buatan Ayahnya, lukisan itu berlatar sebuah danau yang dihiasi oleh pelangi, kemudian seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum simpul .

"Itu aku?" tanya Sakura memandangi gadis kecil yang menyerupainya.

Sang Ayah mengangguk Tentu saja, cantik bukan?" godanya.

Sakura tersenyum malu, kemudian mengguk.

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura merabah sebuah nama yang ditulis dengan _kanji _bertinta merah "Haruno" itu yang tertulis di sana.

"Ayah." gumamnya pelan.

"Cret." pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan kacamata masuk ke ruangan itu, matanya membulat menatap gadis di hadapanya.

"_Ohayou_, Kuroi-_san._" ucapnya kaku seraya tersenyum ramah.

"_Ohayou._" jawab Sakura seraya membalas senyum dari lelaki yang sudah paruhbaya itu.

Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura "Maaf!" ujarnya seraya meletakan tangan Sakura di pundaknya dan memapahnya menuju ranjang _single_ tadi.

Setelah membantu Sakura duduk di ranjang _single_nya, ia menautkan alisnya menatap pergelangan tangan Sakura yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Kanapa kau lepaskan?" tanya Kabuto seraya mengambil kembai jarum infus itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng "Aku tak mau memakai itu!" ujarnya yakin.

Kabuto menggelengkan kepala "Yasudahlah terserah." ucapnya seraya memerikas detak jantung sakura.

"Kalau kau tak mau pakai itu, pastikan kau cukup makan, detak jantungmu cukup lemah!" ujar kabuto.

"Kalau begitu aku per.."

"Tunggu dokter." potong Sakura.

"Hm, Ada apa?" tanya Kabuto ramah.

"Hmm, lukisan itu.." Sakura menunjuk lukisan yang tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Lukisan?" Kabuto mengarahkan pandanganya pada lukisan yang ditunjuk oleh pasienya itu.

"Oh, lukisan itu buatan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan ku, sebelum ia meninggal dia memberikanya pada ku." ujar Kabuto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terlihat pancaran matanya melesuh saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sakura hanya ber'o ria, _emerad_nya menatap lelaki itu, entah mengapa ia merasa mengenalnya cukup dekat dan cukup lama.

"Cret." sekali lagi pintu kamar Sakura terbuka.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu diikat satu masuk secara terburu-buru ke dalam ruangan Sakura.

"Anko-_sensei._" gumam Sakura menatap wanita itu.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" mata Sakura membulat saat mendengar Anko memangil nama kecilnya.

Ia tak pernah mendengar Anko mmemanggilnya Sakura selama ini, Anko selalu menanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kuroi_-san'_, ya mungkin guru itu sangat khawatir hingga lupa akan kebiasaannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Mana yang sakit." Anko memegang pipi Sakura, metap _emerald_ itu dalam.

"Ehem." suara deheman Kabuto memecah di ruangan itu.

Sakura danAnko yang tadinya saling bertatapan kini memandang Kabuto _intens._

"Em..err," Kabuto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Kalau begitu aku permisi." ujarnya kemudian membungkuk singkat.

Kini hanya tinggal Anko dan Sakura di ruangan itu, Anko masih memandang Sakura khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada gurunya itu "Aku baik-baik saja _sensei_" ucap Sakura.

"Hmm baguslah." Anko menghembuskan nafas lega.

"kau tau, Ino, Hinata, dan yang lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, mereka bahkan akan kesini, dan membolos sekolah tadi jika tidak ku larang dengan keras!" lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap anko tak percaya, 'Sekhawatir itu kah mereka?' batin Sakura, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, kau tak sendirian Sakura." Anko membelai rambut hitam sakura.

"Berbagilah dengan mereka, apapun itu, mereka pasti akan membantu mu!" lanjutnya.

Sakura menunduk, Anko seolah mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan, ia memang memendam semuanya sendiri, ia tak mau orang lain merasakan hal yang ia rasakan.

'Tidak! cukup aku saja, aku saja cukup _sensei'_ batinya.

Anko menatap rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya, "Jadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Anko.

Kepala Sakura langsung terangkat, matanya menatap Anko gugup.

Xxx

Suasana saat itu sangat tegang, para siswa menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada kedua orang yang sedang adu tatap itu.

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ menatap tajam gadis berambut merah di hadapanya, sama halnya dengan gadis berambut merah itu, walau matanya terhalang oleh sebuah kaca mata tetap tak mengurangi sorot mata tajamnya.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu, atau sebut saja Karin.

"Aku ingin membuat mu merasakan hal yang sama denganya!" geram Ino.

"Cih, kau bisa apa memangnya?" Karin memandang rendah Ino.

Sesaat kemudian ino maju "Plak." sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Karin.

Karin menatap Ino geram "Kau.." ia menunjuk tepat di wajah Ino, kemudian ia menganyunkan tangannya.

Ino sontak kaget dan menutup kedua matanya, menunggu tamparan yang sepertinya sangat keras itu.

Namun tamparan itu tak kunjung mendarat di pipinya, segera saja ia membuka matanya, ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dangan gaya mencuat kebelakang telah menahan tangan Karin.

"Apa-apaain sih kau Sasu." Karin berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Cukup Karin!" ujar Sasuke tajam, ia memandang Karin sinis.

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, bilang pada temanmu itu, sebaiknya dia juga jauhi aku." ujar Sasuke tajam, kemudian ia segera berlalu pergi dengan menarik paksa Karin.

Ino menatap punggung mereka menjauh.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru yang baru saja datang bersama dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh besar menepuk pundak Ino.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." ucap ino kemudian berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Dasar wanita!" gerutu shikamaru.

Xxx

"Sasu, lepaskan." pinta karin.

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tangan Karin, _onyx_nya menatap Karin tajam.

"Ehem." suara deheman terdengar dari arah belakang mereka.

Sasuke menatap sosok itu datar "Bukan aku yang pantas menghukum mu!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu pergi dari mereka berdua.

"Bi..bi." ujar Karin terbata-bata menatap seseorang di hadapanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau berulah lagi!" wanita berambut ungu yang diikat satu itu menatap geram Karin.

Karin menatap datar bibinya itu "Apa maksut mu?" tanyanya.

"Ayo ikut keruangan ku." Anko memutar tubuhnya, dan berjalan ke arah asrama putri di ikuti oleh Karin.

Anko merasa lega, sepertinya Karin belum berbuat macam-macam pada Ino, ia merasa cukup tepat waktu.

_**Flashback**_

"Jadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Anko.

Kepala Sakura langsung terangkat, matanya menatap Anko gugup.

"Siapa yan.."

"Pip, pip" sebuah nada dering disertai dengan geraran mengeliat di tas Anko, memotong ucapanya, segera saja ia buka ponsel _flip_ miliknya.

Sebuah _icon_ surat berada di _walpaper_nya, ia pencet _icon_ itu dan munculah beberapa kata di layarnya.

**From 084576********

_**Sensei**_**, Ino dan Karin sedang bertengkar di koridor, cepatlah kemari aku takut Ino akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto—**

Itu yang tertulis disana, Anko mengeryitkan alisnya, kemudian menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu kembali pada layar ponselnya.

Sakura menatap gurunya binggung "Ada masalah apa _sensei_?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." ujar Anko.

Sakura mengguk "Hati-hati di jalan _sensei_" balasnya.

Anko mengguk kemudian ia segera menggambil langkah seribu keluar dari ruangan itu.

_**End flashback**_

Anko menatap gadis berambut merah yang duduk di hadanya, menatap tajam kedalam iris _ruby_nya.

Gadis itu membalas dengan tatapan yang serupa, seolah tak takut pada orang yang kini berada di hadapanya.

"Fyuh." Anko menghembuskan nafas, ia lelah dengan saling bertatap-tatapan, lebih baik langsung pada intinya saja.

"Langsung saja aku mau tanya, kenapa kau kembali melakukan hal tidak berprikemanusiaan itu Karin?" tanya Anko tajam.

Karin memandang sinis"Hal apa? Bukankah semua hal yang ku lakukan itu tak pernah berprikemanusiaan?" ujar Karin sama tajamnya.

"Karin, kau ini! Kapan kau mengerti sih, kau jangan bertindak sembarangan, ini sekolah , aku tidak ingin dituduh memberikan hak lebih untuk mu, jangan seenakmu sendiri!" bentak Anko.

"Brak." karin menggebrak meja kencang.

"Aku? Kapan aku minta hak lebih dari mu? Kau bisa menghukumku semaumu, sem.."

"Plak." sebuah tamparan mendarat lagi di pipi Karin.

Anko memandang tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada keponakanya itu, tanganya masih kaku, irisnya menatap Karin menyesal.

Karin memandang kecewa pada Anko, airmatanya mengalir di pipinya, kemudian segera ia lap dengan punggung tanganya.

"Tch! Kau yang tak mengerti aku bi, tak ada yang pernah mengerti aku, tak ada! Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kau mengenal diriku lebih baik dari aku mengenal diriku. kau tak tahu apapun, tidak tahu" Karin melangkah pergi dari hadapan Anko.

"Brak"

Bantingan pintu cukup keras itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Xxx

"Tengtong, tengtong, tengtong, tengtong"

Suara itu menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini, para siswa bersemangat untuk pulang ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan beberapa parasiswa ini, mereka sangat bersemangat, namun bukan bersemangat untuk segera memeluk gulung di kamar, mereka barsemangat karena ingin menemui seseorang yang seharian penuh ini tak tampak di hadapan mereka.

"Hinata, pacarmu yang berisik itu mana?" tanya ino seraya celingak-celinguk "Dia tidak mau ikut?" tambahnya.

Seketika wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah "Ka..kami, ti..tidak pa..pac..pacaran, Ino-_chan_" kilah Hinata gagap.

Ino menyerigai jahil "Tapi kalian sangat dekat lho? Aku tak percaya jika masih dalam tahap teman." Ujar Ino.

Hinata bertambah merah, mungkin jika tidak ingat ia akan pergi menemui Sakura di rumah sakit saat ini pasti ia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan goda dia!" sergah tenten "Naruto bilang ia tidak bisa ikut, ia ada urusan lain." lanjutnya.

Ino hanya ber'o ria menanggapinya.

"Oy, cepat sedikit dong, huaaam." Shikamaru menguap lebar, ia sungguh sangat boosan mendengarkan percakapan gadis-gadis itu.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak ingin ikut dalam kegiatan menjenguk ini, namun mengingat Ino bisa sangat marah, dan memakan dirinya ia tak berani menolak.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda berambut gondrong di hadapanya pemuda itu di ancam oleh pacarnya yang bercepol dua, jika tidak ikut dalam kegiatan ini.

"Iya, bawel sekali sih!" gerutu Ino seraya berjalan melewati Shikamaru.

"Tch, tak sadar siapa sebenarnya yang bawel disini?" sindir Shikamaru.

Ino memberhentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Maksutmu, aku bawel heh?" sinis Ino.

"Aku tak bilang begitu lho, kau yang bilang sendir.."

"Bletak"

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"sial kau Ino"

Shikamaru hendak membalas, namun Ino telah lebih dahulu mengambil langkah seribu, ya alhasil kini Ino telah berada jauh di depan mereka.

Hinata dan Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya terkikik kecil, sedangkan Neji? Neji hanya berekspresi datar.

Xxx

Seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ dengan iris _sapphire_ menatap tajam pemuda yang kini berada di hadapanya.

Pemuda _onyx_ dengan helaian _raven_ membingkai di wajahnya hanya manatapnya datar.

"Sasuke, aku mengenamu dan aku tahu kau tidak tuli, jadi jawablah pertanyaanku!" perintah pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" geram Naruto.

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, ia tetap diam pada posisinya.

Naruto mengepal tinjunya dengan erat "Dwak." dia arahkan tinjunya itu tepat di wajah Sasuke.

Memukulnya terus, namun sasuke hanya diam saja tak membalas satupun pukulan itu.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kau tak membawanya langsung kerumahsakit?"

"Kanapa kau tinggalkan ia dibangku taman?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bersembunya saat ingin melihatnya?"

"Kanapa kau berbohong pada dirimu?"

"Kenapa kau membohongi perasaan mu?"

"Dasar teme bodoh"

"Dwak"

Sebuah tinju terakhir Naruto mengakhiri semua ucapan Naruto untuk Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengelap darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau itu memang tidak pernah berubah." tambah naruto.

"Selalu memendam semuanya, sok kuat, sok dingin, padahal sangat rapuh, dan siap untuk hancur kapan saja." ujar Naruto seraya memandang remeh Sasuke.

"Dasar laki-laki lemah!" ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"kau sama sekali tak akan mengerti apa yang aku alami Dobe!"gumam sasuke pelan.

"Aku memang lemah, sangat lemah untuk meraihnya." tambahnya lagi.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

.

HAY MINNA.

Maaf updatenya lama.. u.u

Sama seperti kalian yang masih pelajar, kemarin saya menghadapi uts, dan harus belajar ekstra..

Sekali lagi maaf..

Gimana? Apa ada yang masih menunggu fic ini?

Saya harap masih heheh..

Gimana typo di fic ini? Gimana alurnya? Tolong kasih tau saya pendapat kalian..

Oke seperti biasa saya mau balas review dulu...

.

**.**

** .77: heheh, lebih suka saino yah, klo saya gk tau kenapa ska sama shikaino heheh.. bgus? Heheh makasih yah ****, iya rambutnya di cat hitam.. yang nemuin itu emang sasu kok, Cuma sasu naruh sakura di taman tus, sai deh yang nolongin..**

**skyesphantom: hallo juga ****.. heheh tampar itu plak yah? Heheh kyanya emang saya yang salah.. gomen.. ini udah update.. makasih jadi pengreview setia fic ini XD.**

**Anka-chan: ini udah update.. makasih udah review**

**Yukarindha yoshikuni: ini udah update.. makasih reviewnya,,, :D**

**MaesaSabakuGaara: heheheh.. oke makasih sebelumnya udah review. Heheh suka shikatema yah.. saya lebih suka shikaino sih, tpi nanti saya pikirin lg deh biar ganti couple.. oke terus klo soal karin, di fic ini karin emang antagonis sih, tpi klo misalnya gk suka sama karin di fic saya itu salain ajah saya karena bikin dia jdi sangat antagonis.. trus kena batunya, iya nanti juga pasti saya bikin kena batunya kok, tapi mungkin agak beda dengan sakura.. Cuma bikin dia sadar klo tindakanya salah heheh.. iya gak apa kok.. dou ita.**

**Retno UchiHaruno: klo sekarang typonya gimana? Sama ajah yah -..-, yang nolongin itu yang nolong dua-duanya, pertama sasu kedua sai.. interaksinya nanti saya tambah kok,, makasih udah review.**

**akasuna no ei-chan: heheheh kayanya dalam penulisan saya jelek banget yah,, makasih saranya ****.. iya salam kenal.. heheh gk apa kok, menggorui itu bagus buat menambah wawasan.. hmm iya makasih udah review,,**

**SasuLoveSaku: makasih sa-chan...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Oke minna, sekian balasan reviewnya, chapter ini review lg yah,,

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca..

Oh ya, saya mau promosi fic baru saya judulnya "Arigato".. klo yang berminat silahkan di baca :3..

Sekian dari saya.

Miura miharu

Sekali lagi R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

Dengan langkah tegak nan gagah, _hakama_ putih yang ternoda oleh berkas cahaya oranye_, raven_ yang sedikit menari disapu oleh hembusan angin pagi, _onyx_ yang sangat tajam bak mata elang yang siap menerkam musuhnya.

Ya, sangat sempurna, bahkan untuk membuat jantung para kaum hawa berhenti berdetak saat menatapnya.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang sangat dikagumi oleh para kaum hawa, namun sangat disegani oleh para kaum adam itu kini sedang berjalan santai.

Tak jarang beberapa siswi yang kebetulan melihatnya bersemu merah, namun mereka sungkan untuk tersenyum pada lelaki berparas tampan itu.

Mereka lebih memilih menundukan kepala, membiarkan helaian rambut mereka menutupi rona tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan mereka yang menunduk saat menatapnya, Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tak memperhatikan mereka, mungkin bukan tak memperhatikan mereka, namun diantara mereka tak ada yang menarik perhatianya.

"Yaa, pukul!"

Pagi itu suasana sungguh ramai sekali, bahkan lapangan olahraga yang biasanya sepi kini telah ramai oleh beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekskul.

Ya, jangan heran, sabtu pagi biasanya memang selalu begitu, mereka yang mengikuti ekskul di KHS biasanya menjalankan kegiatn tersebut di hari sabtu, kecuali untuk beberapa ekskul tertentu saja yang melaksanakan kegiatanya sehabis pulang sekolah.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke.

Ekspresinya bahkan sama sekali tak berubah, ia memang tipe orang yang tidak mudah tertarik kepada sesuatu.

Mungkin ketidak tertarikan itu akan terus berlanjut jika _onyx_nya tak bertemu dengan sepasang _emerald _yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu baru saja turun dari sebuah _taxi_, dengan tubuh di balut oleh sebuah _dress _selutut berwarna _ivory_, ia tersenyum simpul kearah Sasuke.

Lelaki iris _onyx_ itu hanya menatap datar sang gadis , tak berhenti untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan gadis yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit itu, jangankan untuk menanyakan kabar, berhenti untuk sekedar menyapa dan beramah-tamah saja tidak.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang sifat dari salah satu pemeran utama kita.

Gadis itu, mungkin satu-satunya gadis yang membuat tuan muda Uchiha kita ini tertarik, setiap pertemuan mereka di KHS entah mengapa selalu meninggalkan kesan baginya.

Jika diingat kembali.

**Pertemuan pertama mereka di KHS**

"_Sedang apa kau di asrama putri?"_

"_Apa urusan mu?"_

"_Urusanku?, aku tidak suka orang yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." _

"_Bruak"_

Yah, kesan pertama gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat ganas, balok kayu yang sangat kuat itu dapat ia hancurkan dengan satu kali tendangan.

**Yang kedua.**

"_Sedang apa kau?"_

"_Hanya mencari udara segar."_

"_Di jam segini, apa kau tidak takut?"_

"_Aku bukan seorang gadis penakut."_

Gadis yang berusaha menampilkan sisi kuatnya…

"_Hey."_

"_Aku, aku minta maaf."_

"_Hey bangun."_

Saat dia sedang rapuh.

"_Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"_

"_Kau kenapa tidur di situ bodoh."_

"_Kenapa?, bukan urusan mu!"_

"_Sudahlah, dasar gadis aneh." _

"_Hey?, aku, aku tidak aneh dasar pantat ayam"_

"_Wanita aneh cengeng."_

"_Aku bukan wanita cengeng ayam baka."_

"_Bukan cengeng? Ini apa.."__"Ini bukti kalau kau cengeng."_

Gadis yang membuatmu nyaman.

**ketiga**

"_Jadi?, apa di sini ada yang menempati?"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Boleh aku duduk di sini?"_

"_Hn."_

Gadis bodoh….

"_Sakura, maafkan aku."_

Yang membuatmu merasa sangat bersalah…

Ya, harus kau akui, kau menyukainya, menyukai gadis bernama kecil bunga musim semi itu.

"Oy _Teme!_" suara cempreng khas pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut _blonde_ itu terdengar dari belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tak manggapi julukan pemberian sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Oy _baka._" sembari memukul pundak Sasuke hingga pemuda itu sedikit terdorong ke depan

Naruto pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah dengan sederet gigi kiclong nan berkilaunya.

"Bletak." Sasuke menjitak keras pemuda pirang itu.

"Aw, sakit _Tem.e_" Naruto merajuk ke arah Sasuke, ia memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada, gerakanya mirip sekal dengan Hinata saat sedang gugup.

Sasuke mendelik "Bletak" sekali lagi sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Menjijikan." hina Sasuke.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya "Tega sekali kau!" kesalnya.

"Hn, terserah, aku sibuk, jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

Tak tinggal diam, narutopun segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau ini, memang tidak pernah berubah," tukas Naruto "_Teme_ tetaplah _Teme_, menyebalkan, membosankan, dan kejam." lanjutnya tajam.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Lihat saja tingkahmu itu, cih dasar kekanakan." Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke.

Naruto, sadarkah kau, bahwa kaulah yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Cih, berisik, pergi sana! latihanmu dimulai sebentar lagi kan!" usir Sasuke.

Naruto menatap jam tangan yang melinggakar di pergelangan tanganya, jarum pendendeknya sedikit lagi menunjuk angka delapan sedangkan jarum panjangnya berada di angka sepuluh.

"Oh, iya." sadar naruto.

"Wah, kau perhatian sekali heheheh." Ujar Naruto kePDan.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sampai jumpa _Teme _saying." goda Naruto.

Sasuke memicingkan mata, menatap tajam naruto 'Sayang?' batinya mengulng kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau mau mati?" tanyanya tajam.

Naruto hanya menyengir, kemudian segera setelah itu ia mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan aura mematikan.

Melihat naruto sudah pergi sangat jauh, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Xxx

"Naruto oper kemari!" teriak seorang pemuda berais tebal.

pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu dengan tepat mengoper pada si alis tebal "Terima ini".

Kemudian lelaki beralis tebal itu menggiring bola dengat sangat lihai, melewati beberapa pemain yang menghalangnya.

Setelah melihat gawang sudah dekat, ia melirik sekilas pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menangkap lirikan dari pemuda itu kemudian mengguk mengerti.

Setelah sampai di depan gawang yang dijaga oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh gendut, Lee pemuda beralis tebal itu memberhentikan langkahnya, bersiap untuk menendang bola.

Pemuda bertubuh gendut itu mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menahan bola dari Lee.

Detik berikutnya, bola itu ditendang oleh Lee menuju sisi gawang, dan memantul di tiang gawang, menuju ke arah yang berlainan.

Di sana telah ada Naruto yang siap menerima bola tersebut dan …..

"Priit." sebuah gol berhasil dicetak oleh Naruto.

"Prit, prit, prit." peluit pertanda permainan berakhirpun berbunyi.

Para pemain saling bersalaman.

"Wah, strategi yang hebat" puji Chouji pemuda bertubuh gendut itu.

"Hehehe." Naruto hanya menyengir

"Ini semua berkat kepala nanas." naruto menunjuk Shikamaru yang duduk di depan gawang timnya

"Oy, kepala nanas."teriak naruto

"Cih berisik." gerutu Shikamaru.

"Huh, dasar pemalas!" ledek Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ selamat yah." suara lembut seseorang terdengar ke dalam telinga Naruto.

Naruto segera membalikan badan, ditatapnya seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang dikepang dua, gadis itu membawakan sebuah handuk kecil dan sebotol air miniral yang disodorkan padanya.

"Heheheh, terimakasih Hinata, kau meneger yang hebat!" puji Naruto seraya mengambil kedua benda tersebut.

Hinata bersemu merah.

"Oy, oy, lihat wajah manager merah lho kapten." senggol Kiba pada Naruto.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_? Kau sakit?"Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Kalau sakit istirahat saja dulu." naruto menempelkan punggung tanganya di dahi Hinata.

"Em, a..a..a." Hinata berusaha bicara, namun ia tak bisa mengeluran apa yang ingin ia katakan

"Ehem." deheman cukup keras memecah suasana tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan jaket training berwarna _rosy brown _yang dibiarkan terbuka resletinganya, sehingga menampilkan _t-shirt_ berwarna _crimson _yang membalut ditubunyalah yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Kini semua mata menatap gadis itu.

"Kau, murid baru itu kan? Kuroi Sakura, yakan?" tebak kiba.

Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Em, ano _watashiwa Ha… _em maksutku_ Kuroi Sakura san desu_" ujar sakura kaku, ia berusaha tetap tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja membocorkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

'_Sakura no baka.'_ rutuknya.

"yo, Sakura_-san._" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan nada yang berbeda, seraya tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

Dan setalah itu, mulailah mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu kepada Sakura.

(skip perkenalan)

"Em, Sakura-_chan_, mau ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda beralis tebal seraya bersemu merah.

Mereka (seluruh tim sepak bola KHS, ditambah dengan hinata dan sakura) kini sedang duduk santai di tepi lapangan, seraya melepas peluh, dan penat latihan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Apa ya? Aku belum memutuskan, memangnya ekskul itu wajib yah?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ten.." baru saja Lee hendak menjawab, kata-katanya terlebih dahulu diptong oleh Chouji pemuda dengan tubuh gendut.

"Crak, crak, tentu saja wajib, crak." ujarnya disertai dengan suara makanan ringan yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Murid biasa, diwajibkan mengikuti dua ekskul, keculi jika dia sudah menginjak kelas 12, maka ia tidak diperkenankan mengikuti ekskul, crak, crak. " tambah Chouji.

Lee menatap tajam kearah Chouji.

"Khuk, khuk" Chouji yang menangkap tatapan tajam Lee harus menelan nasipnya karena barusaja ia tersedak oleh makanan ringan.

Segera saja ia mengambil botol yang berisi air mineral, kemudian meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Fyuh." leganya.

Ia menatap geram ke arah Lee "Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" tanyanya tajam.

Lee menyadari perubahan aura dari Chouji, kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengakan kepala, seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tanganya.

"T..tidak, m,.ata ku memang belo, jadi terlihat seperti sedang melotot, tapi sebenarnya tidak kok" kilah Lee.

Chouji mengaruk-garuk dagunya, menimang alibi yang diberikan oleh Lee "Hmm, memang matamu belo sih, ah yasudahlah" Chouji memutar badannya kembali pada posisi awal, dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Fyuh" lee mengurut-urut dadanya "Utung saja" gumamnya lagi.

Semua orang yang berada di sana hanya menatap heran kea rah dua orang tersebut, yah 'Aneh!' setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka semua.

"Em, tadi sepertinya lelaki gembul itu bilang, murid biasa, maksutnya apa yah?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Khuk khuk." Chouji kembali tesedak.

"Hahahaha." gelak tawa pecah diantara mereka.

"Hihihi." bahkan Hinata terkikik geli mengetahui betapa polosnya Sakura.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, bingung.

"Kau itu, polos sekali yah!" ujar naruto "hahahahah"

"Iya, hahahahah, Chouji, baru kali ini kau disindir begitu dengan kejam." Ledek Shikamaru.

"Hahahah, rasakan itu gembul." tambah Kiba.

"Hahahaha, gembul nama yang sangat cocok untukmu!"ledek Lee "Tukang makan." tambahnya.

Chouji mendesah pelan, alisnya mengkerut, menatap kawan-kawannya bergantian.

"Em ano, maaf."sesal Sakura.

"Hahahah, tak apa kok, tak usah dipikirkan." balas Chouji seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Hihihi, Chouji-_kun_ memang sangat baik Sakura-_chan_, sudah jangan merasa tidak enak begitu." ujar Hinata.

Sakura hanya mengagguk "Um, Terimakasih.".

"Sepertinya kita dapat seorang teman baru yang menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan? Ayo aku yang traktir." tawar Naruto.

"Serius nih kapten? Tak biasanya loh kapten seperti ini?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Seriuslah, berhubung tadi tim merah menang, juga berhubung lagi banyak uang, tidak ada salahnya kan berbagi dengan remaja kekurangan tenaga sepertimu, dasar pemalas." ledek Naruto.

"Huam, bilang saja, ini traktiran karena baru jadian dengan Hinata kan!" kilah Shikamaru dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

Hinata dan Naruto bersemu merah seketika, dua hari lalu memang naruto telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, namun Hinata belum membalas pernyataan itu, lalu tadi malam Hinata menelfonya dan berkata ia bersedia menjadi kekasih dari pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu.

"Hihihi, cie, cie kapten." goda kiba.

"Diam kau!" perintah naruto.

"Hihihi, cie Hinata dan Naruto, selamat yah." ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Hinata semakin bersemu merah "Te..terimakasih Sakura-_chan"_

"Lalu Ino dan Shikamaru kapan yah?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menggodanya ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya, sontak semua mata menatap Sakura.

"Oy, Shikamaru, memangnya kau dengan gadis kuncir empat dari suna itu sudah putus?" tanya Chouji.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya "Tentu saja belum, gadis ini hanya salah paham!" kilah Shikamaru.

Sakura menyadari maksut percakapan dari kedua orang itu 'Jadi Shikamaru tidak dengan Ino, dan dia sudah punya kekasih!' Batinya.

"Sakura kau ini." gerutunya pelan, saking pelannya yang bias mendengar hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Em, ano maaf kalau aku salah paham." sesal Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah, tak apa huammm," ujar shikamaru "Jadi kapan makan-makan itu?" lanjutnya.

"Hmm, nanti malam bagaimana? Soalnya setelah ini aku ada rapat osis" ujar naruto "kau juga osis kan Shikamaru, apa kau lupa ada rapat?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar merepotkan!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Oke, nanti malam jam tujuh bagaimana?" usul Kiba.

"Hmm, jam tujuh di depan gerbang sekolah!" tambah lee.

"oke, jam tujuh di gerbang sekolah, jangan sampai terlambat!" ujar Naruto.

Xxx

07:30 didepan gerbang.

"Kalian yakin janjian dengan rambut durian jam 7 malam? Jangan-jangan jam 7 pagi" seorang gadis dengan tanktop berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam yang kemudian dilapisi kembali dengan sebuah _cardigan_ bermodel jaring laba-laba berwarna hitam, dibagian bawah ia mengenakan celana _jeans_ selutut berwarna abu-abu gelap kemudian sebuah sepatu sandal berwarna hitam, menggerutu dengan tidak sabaran.

Rambut _blonde_nya yang semula rapih kini terlihat agak berantakan.

"Tentu saja kami yakin." ujar ketiga pemuda itu berbarengan (choji, kiba, dan lee)

Sedangkan pemuda berkuncir nanas hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok seraya memejamkan mata.

"Sabar Ino-_chan,_ sabar." gadis Indigo dengan dress berleher V tanpa lengan berwarna thistle, kemudian sebuah _cardigan_ ungu menumpuki dress itu berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Iya, bisa-bisa perawatan wajahmu akan hilang dan tumbuh keriput, jika kau seperti itu." tambah seorang gadis berambut hitam, dengan _t-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna _indigo_ dengan bintik-bintik berwarna keemasan, kemudian celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Huh, awas saja jika gara-gara ini keriputku tumbuh." Gerutu Ino lagi.

"Oy, minna, maaf terlambat." seorang pemuda dengan celana hitam juga jaket hitam yang didalamya ada _t-shirt_ orage, baru saja tiba di depan mereka.

"Oy pirang baka, kau ngapain ajah sih? Ngehiasin kuku? Luluran? Kesalon? _Make up_-an dulu hah? Lama banget." gerutuIno.

"Enak saja, aku ini bukan kau dasar pirang cerewet." ujar naruto "maaf kami terlambat, _Teme_ dandanya lama!" tambah naruto.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu repot-repot mengajak ku?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang, mengenakan kameja biru dongker dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam menatap tajam pemuda _sapphire_ itu.

"Terserah," balas Naruto "Oke, ayo makan di tempat _favorit_ ku, tidak jauh dari sini kok."

"Crak, crak, cepatlah kapten, aku sudah lapar." ujar Chouji seraya memakan makanan ringanya.

Naruto dan yang lainya hanya _sweatdrop._

"Bukanya kau sedang makan?" ujar kiba.

"Ini bukan makan, ini ngemil."kilah Chouji

'Sama saja.' batin mereka semua seraya _sweatdrop_

"Ya sudahlah, ayo!" ajak Naruto.

Dan merekapun berjalan kaki menuju tempat tersebut, jika di tanya mengapa mereka memilih berjalan kaki, kenapa tidak naik kendaraan pribadi, atau kendaraan umum, beginilah jawabanya.

Tak menaiki kendaraan pribadi, lupakah kalian mereka bersekolah di sekolah berfasilitas asrama? Tak diperbolehkan membawa kendaraan pribadi ke dalam area sekolah, kecuali jika mereka ingin pulang kerumah mereka hanya untuk mengambil kendaraan pribadi yang akan di pakai hanya untuk malam ini, kemudian setelah itu mengembalikannya lagi, yah sangat merepotkan.

Tak naik kendaran umum, jarang sekali ada kendaraan umum yang lewat didepan KHS, terbukti saat sakura pertama kali hendak ke KHS, ia harus berjaan kaki dari terminal kereta yang cukup jauh dari KHS.

Lagi pula, berjalan dengan disirami cahaya rembulan, disambut oleh bintang-bintang, dibelai oleh hembusan angin lebih menyenangkan, bukan begitu?

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Naruto dan Hinata berada di depan, memimpin perjalanan mereka. Ditengah ada Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Kiba, mereka saling meledek, dan berakhir pada gelak tawa, kemudian meledek kembali, lalu tertawa, dan kegiatan it uterus beranjut.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali ikut dalam percakapan kelima pemuda dan pemudi itu, namun sanyangnya ia tak mengrti arah pembicaraan itu, dan alhasil, ia berjalan sendiri di belakang.

Eh tapi tunggu, seorang pemuda _raven_ dengan mata _onyx_lah yang berda paling belakang, ia berada di belakang gadis _emerald_ itu, dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku, menambah kesan _cool_ pada dirinya.

Irisnya memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di karpet bima sakti, walau sesekali _onyx_ itu melirik gadis berambut hitam di depanya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba memberhentikan langkahnya, hal tersebut membuat sang _onyx_ menatap heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tak enak berjalan sendirian, ayo cepat kutunggu!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya "Tak perlu" tukasnya seraya melewati Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya "Huh, pantat ayam!" ledek Sakura.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia tengokan kepalanya sedikit kearah gadis itu.

"Gadis aneh." ujar Sasuke kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Enak saja, dasar pantat ayam _baka_." ledek Sakura seraya menyusul Sasuke.

"Gadis aneh cengeng!" balas Sasuke.

"Pantat ayam _baka_!" ledek kembali Sakura.

Dan ledekan itu berlanjut sampai mereka melihat kawan kawan mereka telah menunggu di depan sebuah restoran ramen.

"Cie, yang berduaan." goda Naruto ketika dua pasang remaja itu kini berada di depanya.

Sakura sedikit bersemu merah "Ah, tidak kok, kami hanya sedikit berbincang-bincang." kilah Sakura.

"Tapi berbincang-bincang berdua kan?" goda kiba.

"Hn, terserah." Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam restoran itu, tak mau terlibat jauh dengan percakapan yang tak akan ada habisnya bila ditanggapi.

"Em ano, _minna_, ayo sebaiknya kita masuk." ajak Hinata, dan mereka semua akhirnya masuk.

Kini mereka semua telah berada di sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dengan urutan duduk, Sasuke berada paling pojok, kemudian disampingnya ada Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan Shikamaru.

Kemudian di seberang mereka ada Sakura yang berada di pojok, berhadapan dengan Sasuke, kemudian Hinata, Ino, dan Chouji.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan wajah ramah, menyambut mereka " Salamat malam, silahkan pesananya!"

"Kakak, kau tak barubah yah, selalu saja bersikap kaku!" ujar Naruto.

"Oy, Naruto-_kun_, lama sekali kau tak kesini,"ucap wanita itu "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tambahnya.

"Baik kak, hahahah, bagaimana kabar Kakek?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia ada di dapur, masih seperti dulu." jawab wanita itu seraya menunjuk, lelaki tua yang sedang mengaduk-aduk kuah ramen.

"Hoho, kalau begitu aku mau pesan yang seperti biasa Sembilan"

Wanita itu menulis pesanan naruto, "Kalau minumnya?" tanyanya.

"Jus tomat, jus jeruk empat, susu vanilla dingin,..emm." naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya "Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanyanya kepada Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru.

"Aku coklat dingin." jawab Ino.

"Jus strawberry." ucap Sakura.

"Air mineral, hoaa." jawab Shikamaru seraya menguap lebar.

"Hmm, ada lagi?" tanya wanita itu.

Mereka bertukar pandangan, kemudian menggeleng (mereka kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru)

Kemudian wanita itu ber_ojigi_ singkat dan pergi memberitahukan kepada koki pesanan anak muda itu.

"Oy kapten, ramen seperti biasa itu seperti apa?" tanya Lee.

"Pokonya nikmati saja." jawab naruto santai.

"Dasar baka, kau pikir kita mau makan makanan yang tidak kita ketahui heh?" sinis ino.

"Hey, hey jagan membuat keributan." Teriak Kiba.

Semua mata pengunjung kini mengarah ke mereka.

"Kau yang membuat keributan!" ujar Naruto, Ino dan Lee bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kiba.

Kiba hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum canggung.

Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya bosan, Chouji sedang asyik menyantap makanan ringanya, Sasuke hanya diam menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, sedangkan Sakura sedang menatap Sasuke.

Ketika _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap tatapan dari _emerald_ Sakura, Sakura segera merunduk membiarkan rambut hitamnya menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Entah mengapa, sasuke sangat terlihat tampan tadi, bukan berarti kalau bukan tadi ia tidak tampan.

_**Tiga hari yang lalu, putri dari mantan perdana mentri suna menghilang.**_

Suara seorang wanita pembawa acara di televisi menarik perhatian Sakura.

_**Haruno sakura, gadis berusia enam belas tahun, dengan tinggi badan sekitar 165, rambut merah muda panjang, dangan iris emerald telah menghiang.**_

_**Salah satu anggota keluarganya, yaitu kakek angkatnya mengatakan "ia mungkin melarikan diri dari rumah, pakaian di lemarinya kosong"**_

_**Diharapkan bagi anda yang menemukan gadis itu, tolong menghubungi nimor dibawah ini.**_

_**Berikut adalah foto gadis tersebut**_

Kemudian muncul sebuah foto setengah dada, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum simpul didalam nya.

_**Sekian informasi dari saya, salam dan sampai jumpa.**_

"Sepertinya wajah gadis tadi tidak asing." komentar Kiba.

"Iya, seperti wajah yang pernah kita lihat!" tambah Lee.

"Iya, terlihat mirip seseorang." lanjut Chouji.

"Mirip dengan Kuroi-_san_" ujar Shikamaru.

Mereka semua kini menatap Sakura tak percaya.

Sakura yang ditatap pun hanya diam saja, matanya menatap kosong layar televisi yang telah berganti acara itu.

_Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?_

Tbc.

Hallo minna san..

Ogenki desu ka?

Maaf telat update, akhir-akhir ini saya kembali dilanda jadwal yang padat (aseek?) jadi saya sangat minta maaf.

Chapter depan saya gk bisa jamin bakalan cepet apa engak, tapi saya usahain cepet deh.

Yang penting masih ada diantara kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

di chapter depan-depan, saya akan ngejelasin berbagai misteri dari fic ini (emang ada misterinya?).

Ficnya makin aneh yah? Heheh maaf, memang saya punya imajinasi yang aneh, jadi harap maklum.

Oh iya balas review dulu deh

MaesaSabakuGaara: oke halloo.. oh kamu emang gk suka Karin yah.. heheh kiranya gak suk gara2" fic ini, gomen.. hihi itu requesnya dah saya bikin lho.. shika tema, heheheh.. selipin humor yah! Oke deh saya usahain.. makasih sebelumnya.. keep review

namikaze yakonahisa: hmm.. nanti deh saya kasih tau, saya jelasin panjang lebar meninggalnya karena apa.. heheheh.. keep review yah..

kity cutty: ooc yah.. heheheh maaf saya gk bias niru character aslinya.. sakura emang udah pake cat rambut item kok.. Cuma irisnya saya biarin tetap emerald,, heheheh.. makasih tas saranya keep review..

oke sekian pembahasan review,, yang merasa reviewnya belum dib alas.. periksa pm anda ^.^

thanks for: skyesphantom, akasuna no ei-chan, Retno UchiHaruno, Ayano Futabatei, MaesaSabakuGaara, namikaze yakonahisa, namikaze yakonahisa. Dan yang lainnya..

keep review..

and thanks for silent reader..

R & R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu, NaruHina, InoShikaTema

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

Sepertinya hal yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya kehilangan kesadaranya, _emerald_ itu terus saja menatap kosong kepada layar televisi itu.

Wangi khas dari tempat itu tak kunjung menyadarkan dirinya dari alam pikiranya, entah apa itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura itu gadis itu!" seru seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yakin.

Sebut saja Ino, kini ia sukses menarik perhatian teman-temanya, yah kecuali gadis _emerald_ yang masih terpaku dalam alam pikiranya.

"Eh?"gugup itulah yang dia rasakan, dipandangi layaknya seorang saksi dari sebuah kejahatan oleh teman-temanya sukses membuat gadis _blonde_ itu menggaruk pelan rambut _blonde_nya.

Namun semakin lama dipandangi begitu membuatnya kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Bisakah kalian tak memandangiku seperti itu?" gerutunya.

Keenam orang yang terdiri dari seorang gadis _indigo_ dengan lima orang pemuda itu hanya bertukar pandangan (enam orang tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke) kemudian mereka kembali melancarkan serangan tatapan introgasi.

Ino menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalian pasti ingin tahu apa alasanku begitu meyakini kalu Sakura bukan gadis itu kan?" tebak Ino, tanganya mengusap-usap dagu lancipnya dengan gaya seorang detektif.

"Oke akan aku jelaskan!" lanjutnya lagi.

Tangan kecil miliknya memainkan sebuah sendok yang ditata di atas meja "Aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya." Ino mulai membuka ceritanya.

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menatap Ino tak percaya, Sakura gadis beriris _emerald_ itu bahkan tak ingat pernah bertemu Ino sebelumnya.

Ino menatap teman-temanya bergantian "Itu sekitar satu tahun lalu, saat liburan kenaikan kelas aku mengunjungi Kakak ku yang berada di Suna."

_Flashback_

"_Ohayou _Dei_-nee chan._" sapa Ino saat pintu di depanya terbuka.

"Oy, kau rupanya, _ohayou imouto_, kau sudah semakin dewasa yah." ujar Deidara kakak Ino seraya memandang Ino dari atas ke bawah.

"Ah, jangan pandangi aku begitu dong!" gerutu Ino.

Deidara hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

Merasa ditertawakan oleh kakaknya, ino menggembungkan pipi kesal "Memangnya ada yang lucu?" gerutunya kesal.

Alih-alih memberhentikan tawanya, pemuda _blonde_ itu bahkan menambah volume tawanya.

"Huh, cepat bawakan koper ini _nii-chan!_" perintah Ino kesal.

Deidara menatap adik semata wayangnya tajam "Memangnya aku budak mu, bawa sendiri!" ujarnya tajam namun dengan nada canda.

Ino memasang ekspresi memelasnya "Oh ayolah, aku sudah berjalan sangat jauh dengan koper itu _nii!_" bujuk Ino.

Deidara menghela nafas pelan "Oke-oke baiklah, tapi setelah itu kau harus menemaniku ke suatu tempat."tawar Deidara.

Ino mendesah pelan "Aku lelah _nii_, nanti saja ah." tolak Ino.

"Ah, padahal tempat ini temasuk tempat _favorite_ mu lho!" bujuk Deidara.

"Sedang diskon untuk pakaian _trend_ sekarang lho!" lanjutnya dengan serigai kecil di wajahnya.

"Oh, baiklah-baiklah, aku tak bisa menolak diskon." pasrah Ino.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Deidara, setelah itu ia segera membawa koper besar milik Ino ke dalam rumah sederhana miliknya.

"Oke ayo kita berangkat!" ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah _helm_ biru kepada Ino.

Ino dengan malas-malasan menerima _helm_ itu kemudian memakainya.

Beberapa detik setelah itu Deidara keluar dari bagasi dengan menunggangi sebuah motor berwarna _silver_.

"Oy, cepat naik!" dengan suara samar akibat telah mengenakan _helm, _Deidara mengajak adik semata wajangnya untuk ikut naik bersamannya.

Dan mereka berdua pun melesat meninggalkan bangunan bermodel _minimalis_ itu.

Xxx

"Huaaaa." mata Ino membelalak menatap, pakaian-pakaian modis yang berada di hadapanya, semua pakaian itu berlable discout antara 30-50%.

Langsung saja Ino menelusuri tempat itu.

"Woy _imouto baka_, ingat tujuan kita kesini? Nanti saja kau pilih pakaian untukmu, pilihkan dulu untuk pacarku!" ujar Deidara, ia sudah hafal betul sifat glagat Ino jika bertemu dangan Mall.

"Iya-iya _onii-chan_ bawel." gerutu ino, kemudian berjalan ke arah rak-rak yang di gantung pakaian itu.

"Hihi aku akan meratakan dompetmu yang sudah rata itu _nii_." Gumam Ino sembari memilah milih beberapa pakaian, tak lupa dengan sebuah serigai jenaka di wajahnya.

"Ini balasan karena membuatku kesal, hihihi." lanjutnya lagi.

Beberapa pakaian di tempat itu menurutnya terlihat cukup bagus, dan ada beberapa lagi yang menurutnya sangat bagus, namun ada sebuah pakaian yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

_Aquamarinenya_ menatap berbinar _dress_ berwarna ungu dihadapanya.

_Dress _berkerah v berwarna ungu, yang dibagian bawahnya mengembang seperti bunga mawar itu begitu menarik perhatianya.

Seolah terhipnotis dengan keindahan _dress _itu, perlahan-lahan tanganya mengarah hendak menyentuh _dress _ungu itu.

"Aku ingin _dress _ungu ini." tiba-tiba saja _dress_ itu telah ditarik oleh orang lain, Ino menatap orang itu kesal.

Tak rela Ino berusaha meraih _dress_ itu "Em, maaf nona aku yang lebih dahulu ingin membeli itu!" ujar Ino kemudian menarik _dress_ itu.

Gadis itu tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja ino lakukan "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku yang akan membeli _dress_ ini." Kilah gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian menarik paksa _dress_ itu dari Ino.

"Hei, itu milik ku!" Ino kembali menarik _dress_ itu.

"Milikmu? Apa kau sudah membayarnya? Apa kau yakin mampu untuk membeli satu-satunya barang tanpa _discout_ itu? Aku yakin kau tidak sangup." ledek Sakura gadis berambut gulali dengan bola mata _emerald_ itu.

"Nona Haruno, anda tak seharusnya berkata begitu!" ujar manager toko yang yang memang sejak tadi telah memperhatikan kedua gadis cantik itu.

Ino kemudian menatap harga yang tertulis di lable _dress_ tersebut, matanya membualat tak percaya menatap angka nol yang begitu bayak di belakang angka Sembilan.

Rp. 900.000

'Aku bisa beli tiga sampai empat _dress_ lain, dengan harga itu!' batin Ino.

Ia memang suka berbelanja namun dia bukan gadis bodoh yang mau menghamburkan ungan untuk membeli _dress_ semahal itu, lagi pula Ino bukan gadis yang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.

Kemudian Ino menyerahkan _dress_ itu kepada Sakura.

"Aku tak jadi membeli baju ini, harganya bahkan terlalu MURAH untukku!" ujar Ino dengan penuh penekanan pada kata murah.

_End flashback_

"Yap, begitulah gadis itu sangat sombong, tak mungkin dia Sakura." ujar Ino yakin, setelah ia berhasil menceritakan secara rinci kejadian itu pada teman-temanya.

"Iya gadis semenyebalkan itu pasti bukan Sakura-_chan_." Tambah lee dengan anggukan yakin.

Kiba, Chouji, Naruto ,dan Hinata menganguk yakin.

Shikamaru hanya menguap kemudian bergumam "Hm".

Sedangkan Sasuke tak memberikan respon apapun, entah apa yang ada dipikiranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal belanja, bagaimana jika besok kita _shoping girls_?" ajak Ino dengan penuh semangat.

Tak ada yang merespon ucapan Ino barusan.

Merasa diabaikan Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, menatap kedua sahabatnya malas.

"Ayolah Sakura, Hinata kalian mau kan?"bujuknya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalanya.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam saja, pikiranya masih terganggu.

"Maaf menunggu lama." ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat, dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan besar yang berisi pesanan sembilan remaja tersebut.

Tanganya dengan cekatan menaruh ramen yang masih beruap itu keatas meja.

"Terimakasih Kakak." ucap Naruto disertai anggukan dari semua temanya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kemudian ber_ojigi_ singkat, setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura memberdirikan dirinya dari kursi "_Minna_, aku ketoilet sebentar yah!" ujar Sakura.

Tanpa mendengar respon dari semua temanya, ia segera memutar tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan kedua tangan terus saja meremas ujung roknya.

Beberapa dari mereka membiarkan Sakura pergi dan tak merasa ada yang aneh denganya, dan beberapa lagi hanya menatapnya heran karena menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura.

Ia memberhentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu berwarna _silver_, tangan mungilnya memutar gagang pintu itu, kemudian masuk keruang kecil didalamnya.

Perahan mutiara bening yang memang sedaritadi telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Aku memang gadis sombong, dan menyebakan!" gumamnya pelan, tangan mungilnya menyeka beberapa butir airmata.

Sakura pov

_Flashback_

"Tap,tap,tap." gema langkah kakiku terdengar di koridor cukup luas rumahku.

_Emerald_ku menatap pintu ungu yang berada tak jauh dari ku.

Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu itu, ku ketuk pelan pintu itu.

"O_nee-chan_, sudah pagi." ujarku pelan.

Sepertinya _onee-chan_ bekerja lembur tadi malam, hingga hari ini ia tak bisa bangun seperti biasa.

"Crek." kuputar gagang pintu tersebut.

Ku langkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju ranjang _queen size_ yang berada di tengah-tengah kamar cukup luas itu, _emerald_ku menatap lembut gadis bersurai hitam yang terlelap di atas ranjang itu.

"_Onee-chan._" gumamku seraya membelai pipi putih halus miliknya.

Gadis itu tak kunjung bangun, jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkan dia tetap dalam alam mimpinya.

_Emerald_ku menatap sekeliling rungan itu, ruangan yang sangat rapih, dan bersih, tak heran _nee-chan_ memang sangat menjaga kebersihan.

Ada sebuah benda yang selalu menarik perhatianku saat masuk ke dalam kamar _nee-chan_, benda yang selalu berada di dalam lemari kaca di pojok ruangan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju benda tersebut, ku buka perlahan pintu yang menjaga lemari kaca itu.

Crek, pintu tersebut tak terkunci, tak biasanya pintu lemari itu tak terkunci, mungkin _nee _habis membukanya dan lupa menguncinya kembali.

Ku sentuh _dress_ ungu yang berada di dalam lemari itu, mataku sedikit berbinar menatap _dress_ itu.

_Dress v neek_ yang panjangnya kira-kira 5 cm diatas lutut, yang bentuk bagian bawahnya sedikit mengembang seperti bunga mawar itu benar-benar indah, rasaya aku ingin mencobanya.

Dengan perlahan ku tarik _dress_ tersebut, namun aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganjal _dress_ itu hingga sulit untuk dikeluarkan, jadi kuputuskan untuk menarik dengan lebih kuat lagi.

"Cret." bunyi seperti sobekan terdengar masuk ke dalam telingaku.

Kutatap sobekan kain ungu yang mengganjal di paku kecil yang berada di dalam lemari.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ku tatap _dress_ ungu yang berda di tanganku, ada sobekan yang cukup lebar di bagian pinggang _dress _itu.

"Um, _ohayou_ Sakura." suara _nee-chan_ terdengar dari belakangku, ku tatap wajah _nee-chan_ yang tersenyum kearah ku.

Aku tertunduk lemas, ku perlihatkan padanya apa yang barusaja ku perbuat pada _dress_ ungu miliknya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamku dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

_Nee-chan_ dengan segera merebut _dress_ tersebut dari tanganku, aku tak berani menatap wajahnya saat ini, pasti dia sangat marah padaku sekarang.

Keheningan melanda kami untuk beberapa detik, setelah itu...

"Hiks, hiks." sebuah isakan kecil mulai terdengar, kini aku memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku.

_Emerald_ku membulat sempurna melihat _onee-chan _menagis di hadapan ku.

"_Onee-chan_ kau kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, hal ini membuatku semakin merasa khawatir.

"_Nee-ch_.." suara berat khas Sasori-_nii_ terdengar dari arah depan pintu.

Ia terlihat sangat terkejut menatap kami, matanya menampakan kilat amarah memandang ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _nee-chan_?" bantaknya padaku.

"Ak.. aku han.."

"Plak." sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi ku.

Ku tatap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, yaitu _onee-chan _ku orang yang baru saja melakukan hal itu.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau katakan 'hanya', Sakura" ujarnya seraya mengoyang-goyangkan _dress _itu di depan wajahku.

"Kau? Merusak _dress_ itu?" tanya Sasori-_nii_ memastikan.

"Kau tahu tidak seberapa berartinya itu untuk _nee-chan_, hah?" bentaknya.

"_Dress_ itu hadiah ulangtahun terakhir dari ibu untuk _nee-chan_." tambahnya lagi.

Mataku membulat sempurna, kupandangi kedua kakak ku yang memandang penuh amarah ke arah ku, lututku kini terasa lemas, kubiarkan diriku jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Ah, sejak awal kau itu memang pembawa bencana!" ucap Sasori dingin.

_Emerald_ku kini mulai basah, perlahan mutiara bening itu menetes di pipiku.

"Kau, kau hanya bisa menyusahkan kami, kau tau?" ujarnya tajam.

"Harusnya ibu tak perlu meng…"

"Cukup Sasori!" potong _onee-chan_.

Harusnya ibu tak perlu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melahirkan ku, begitu kan.

Dadaku sakit, sangat sakit mendengar semua perkataan _nii-chan_, dia memang selalu membenciku, tapi aku tak pernah tahu karena apa dia membenciku.

Namun sekarang aku sadar, karena kehadiranku memang tak pernah diharapkan olehnya.

"Sakura sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, aku tak ingin melihatmu disini!"

_Emerald_ku membelalak, _nee-chan_ benar-benar marah padaku, bahkan sampai tak ingin melihatku, air mataku terus menetes

Ku bangunkan tubuhku.

"maafkan aku." ujarku lesuh kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_End flashback _

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan ku dan onee-chan merenggang, setiap kali aku menyapanya ia tak pernah menjawab, seolah sapaanku hanya sebuah hembusan angin yang memang pantas untuk di hiraukan, ya aku memang pantas untuk dihiraukan, aku sadar itu.

Aku berinisiatif untuk mengganti _dress nee_ dengan _dress_ lain yang mirip dengan itu, namun _dress _yang serupa seperti itu sangat sulit untuk ditemukan, sampai pada hari itu.

Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang _blonde_ dan berhasil menyakiti hatinya.

Aku sungguh tak bermaksut melakukan itu, aku hanya ingin cepat berbaikan dengan _onee-chan_, hanya itu.

Ditambah lagi…

Flashback

Rasanya bosan mendengar sindiran-sindiran itu, memangnya apa salahku pada mereka?

"Lihat dia masih bisa berlaga angkuh." ujar seorang pembeli seraya menatapku.

"Ku dengar gadis itu membawa sial bagi keluarganya." sahut teman dari pembeli itu.

"Iya, itu memang benar, ia menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya juga neneknya." pembeli itu berbisik kepada temanya.

Aku merusaha untuk menahan emosiku, berusaha untuk tetap sabar dengan semua penghinaan itu, namun diriku tak bisa, rasanya aku benar benar ingin menampar mulut kedua orang itu.

"Ditambah lagi dia kini menjadi beban untuk kedua kakaknya, kalau aku jadi dia lebih baik mati!"

Bagai tersambar kilatan petir, kini kekesalanku mulai memuncak, kutatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lihat, dia menatap kita!" ujar temanya yang sepertinya merasa takut dengan _death glare_ andalanku

"Kenapa? Memang benarkan yang kami katakan?" tantang pembeli itu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya "Tutup mulut kotormu itu, atau aku akan merobeknya!"

"Eh?" teman dari pembeli itu keliatan panik mendengar ucapanku.

"Memangnya kau berani? Mulutku memang kotor, tapi kau lebih buruk dariku, karena seluruh tubuhmu itu kotor, cih men…"

"Plak."

Kutampar wajah orang itu, tak sadar beberapa tetes air mataku mengalir, namun segera ku basuh, aku tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Beraninya ka.." pembeli itu baru saja ingin membalas tamparanku namun tanganya telah lebih dahulu ditahan oleh seorang pelayan toko itu.

"Maaf nona, jika anda ingin membuat keributan sebaiknya diluar," ucap pelayan toko itu "Anda mengganggu kenyamanan toko kami." tambahnya.

"Huuh, ayo kita pergi!" ujar pembeli itu kesal kemudian menarik temanya.

Mereka berdua pun berlalu meninggalkanku, gadis pembeli tadi masih terus menatapku sampai dirinya hilang ditelan belokan rak-rak pakaian.

_End flashback_

Dan diantara rak-rak pakaian itu aku melihat _dress_ itu, dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk diriku menarik paksa _dress_ itu dari mu, juga mencemoohmu.

Ya, aku sungguh tak bermaksut melakukan itu, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan yang kuhancurkan.

Meski pada akhirnya _dress_ itu hanya menjadi sampah untuk _onee-chan_ dan tak memperbaiki apapun diantara kami.

Xxx

Diwaktu yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Ino, apa kau lupa besok tugas kita beli bahan makanan?" tanya Shikamaru

Ino membulatkan matanya "Oh itu, iya aku lupa, heheh," ujar Ino santai "Kau saja yang beli, aku besok mau s_hoping_." lanjut Ino.

"Enak saja, tidak bisa begitu." tolak Shikamaru.

Ino menghela nafas "Em, yasudah kita beli sekarang saja." usul Ino.

Shikamaru membangunkan dirinya "Aku juga ingin santai besok!" ujar Shikamaru kemudian berjalan santai menghiraukan Naruto yang meneriaki namanya.

"Oy baka, ramenmu bagaimana?" teriak Naruto

"Em _minna_, kami duluan yah!" pamit Ino.

"Kalian ini, tak sopan meninggalkan makanan lezat." ujar Chouji kemudian memakan ramen milik Ino dan Shikamaru sekaligus.

"Hey Chouji, kenapa kau makan duluan?" tanya Naruto.

"Perutku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi kapten." jawabnya seraya mengusap-usap perut gendutnya.

"Iya, kami juga!" ujar Lee dan Kiba besamaan seraya mengapit ramen tersebut dengan sumpit.

"Bak.." kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat matanya menagkap dua orang yang baru saja memasuki restouran ramen yang sedang ia tempati.

Serang pemuda berambut panjang dan seorang wanita berambut cepol dua baru saja memasuki _retourant_ itu.

"Bak?" Chouji mengulangi ucapan Naruto dengan nada tanya miliknya "Bak-so?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, mungkin bak-ul?" kilah Lee.

"Kalian ini bodoh, maksutnya kapten itu bak mandi, kapten pasti ingin mandi!" ujar Kiba.

"Bletak" "Bletak" "Bletak" tiga buah jitakan sukses mendarat di masing-masing kepala tiga orang itu "_BAK-A_!" seru Naruto sang penjitak itu.

Chouji, Lee, dan Kiba hanya mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya "Sakitt!" gerutu mereka bertiga.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas bosan, kemudian _sapphire_nya segera menatap kekasihnya.

"Hi..Hinata, Neji-_senpai_ ada disini." ujar Naruto dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung mengarahkan pandanganya mencari sosok kakaknya.

"Em, ba..bagaimana ini Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" ujar Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata, dan membawa semangkuk ramen miliknya.

'Aku tak menjamin nyawaku akan selamat jika ia menangkap basah aku membawa Hinata malam-malam begini.' batin Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, kini giliran ketiga pemuda yang telah usai melahap ramen itu yang hendak pergi.

"Aduh kok perutku sakit yah, ke toilet dulu ah!" ujar Kiba.

"Aku juga." tambah Lee.

"Aku mau beli keripik kentang dulu!" lanjut Chouji.

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, sebenarnya alasan yang mereka berikan itu semuanya bohong, karena sang penereaktir yaitu Uzumaki Naruto telah pergi, dan mereka saat ini tak memiliki uang, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kabur, membiarkan Sasuke yang akan membayar semuanya, sungguh kejam memang.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian ketiga orang aneh itu, seorang gadis bersurai hitam berjalan mendekati meja yang hanya diisi oleh Sasuke, _emerald_nya menatap binggung akan keadaan saat ini.

"Lho, mereka kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudah pergi." jawab Sasuke acuh tanpa memandang gadis itu.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke "Lalu kau?" tanyanya.

"Hn?"

'Hn? apa maksutnya itu?' batin Sakura.

"Hn? maksutmu apa? Bicara yang jelas" gerutu Sakura.

"Hn, terserah" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Huh yasudah, berbicara dengan mu hanya membuat emosiku naik, lebih baik makan ramen saja" Sakura menatap ramen dihadapanya dengan penuh gairan, entah mengap selera makanya telah kembali, mungkin karena melihat Sasuke membuat selera makanya naik, ya mungkin.

"_Itadakimasu_" ujarnya seraya melahap mie ramen dihadapanya.

Xxx

Angin malam menggoyangkan anak rambut berwarna pirang miliknya, senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya, kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu tak lelah memandang jutaan titik keemasan yang menempel di permadani gelap angkasa.

"Malam ini indah yah Shikamaru." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hoaaaa, menurutku malam ini sama saja dengan kemarin." kilah Shikamaru malas-malasan.

_Aquamarine_ Ino menatap _onyx_ Shikamaru "Haha, kau memang selalu seperti itu!" ujar Ino dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus bilang 'iya', dan setelah itu kau bilang 'itu karena ada kau di sisiku'!" ucap Ino dengan nada candaanya.

Mereka berdua masih terus berjalan beriringan di trotoar.

"Hahah, kau ini." Shikamaru tertawa kecil menatap sahabat yang selalu bersamanya.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino pelan.

Shikamaru kini memberhentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia menatap Ino "ada ap.."

Mata Shikamaru membulat sempurna, bibirnya kini merasakan benda lembut menempel disana, segera saja ia dorong tubuh orang yang melakukan itu padanya.

Ino jatuh teduduk di aspal hitam, ia menatap Shikamaru sayu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru geram, tangannya membasuh bibirnya yang sedikit merah karena ulah sahabatnya.

_Aquamarine_ milik Ino meredup, ia sangat sedih dengan perlakuan Shikamaru padanya"Kalau dia yang melakukannya pasti kau tak akan mendorongnya seperti ini kan!"

"Karena dia kekasihku, sedangkan kau.."

"Aku orang yang mencintaimu" potong Ino cepat, _aquamarine_nya menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Kau bilang dia orang yang mencintaimu kan, aku juga orang yang mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan Shika, aku dan dia sama." Ino kini memberdirikan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa bukan aku Shika, aku yang mengenalmu lebih dahulu, aku yang mengenalmu lebih lama, aku yang selalu bersama-sama dengan mu, kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Ino, suaranya tampak parau.

Ia memang sudah memendam rasa sukanya sejak kecil pada Shikamaru.

"Karena kau sahabatku Ino." jawab Shikamaru "Aku menyayangimu, sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengan ku, sebagai sahabatku!"lanjutnya.

Kini airmata Ino mengalir perlahan "Tak bisahkah kau mencintaiku dan melupakannya?" ujar Ino.

Shikamaru menghapus airmata Ino, kemudian memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu, membawanya dalam ketenangan yang ia ciptakan.

"Maafkan aku Ino, itu tidak mungkin" jawabnya berbisik.

Ino mendorong tubuh Shikamaru menjauh ia tersenyum memaksa kepada Shikamaru "Sebaiknya kita pergi beli bahan-bahan itu sendiri, aku duluan." ujar Ino kemudian berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terus menatap prihatin punggung mungil milik gadis itu.

Xxx

"Haaahuuhaahuu."lelaki itu menundukan kepalanya mengatur pola nafasnya yang berantakan, sepertinya jantungnya sedang tarpacu hingga membuat nafasnya menjadi terengah-engah.

"Fhuufhuu, sep..pertinya sud..dah cukup ja..jauh Naru..to-_k..kun._" ujar seorang gadis _indigo_ yang sama terengah-engahnya dengan lelaki _blonde_ di sebelahnya.

"Um, sebaiknya kita beristirahat sebentar di kursi itu." Naruto lelaki yang terengah-enah itu menunjuk sebuah kursi yang terletak di tepi jalan.

"Um." Hinata gadis _indigo_ yang _notabane_ adalah kekasih dari pemuda itu mengganguk setuju.

Kemudian mereka berdua mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu, _naruto_ meletakan setengah mangkuk ramen _favorit_nya di pahanya.

"Guerrrr." Suara raungan perut Naruto menyeruak.

"Fyuh, untung saja aku membawa ramen ini!" ujar Naruto seraya mentap ramen dengan penuh makna.

Naruto menyengir menatap Hinata "Hinata, maaf tadi perutku heheh, tapi sebentar lagi akan aman kok tak akan bunyi lagi heheh!" cengir Naruto.

"Hihih, tak apa Naru-_kun_, ayo cepat dimakan!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengambil sepasang sumpit yang sempat ia bawa tadi.

"_Itadakimasu_." ujarnya kemudian melahap ramen itu.

Hinata terus saja memperhatikan Naruto saat makan, tanpa sadar dirinya kini juga merasa lapar tapi ia berusaha untuk menahanya, ya berusaha sebisa mungkin agar perutnya tak bunyi di depan kekasihnya.

"Guerrrr." Namun usaha itu gagal, perut Hinata berbunyi cukup kencang untuk dapat didengar oleh telinga Naruto.

Hinata tertunduk malu, ia tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hahaha, tak apa, tak usah malu, ayo makan sama-sama!" ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Buka mulutmu Hinata!"

Wajah hinata bersemu merah ia tak bisa membuka mulutnya, tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat senyum lebar naruto yang terlihat sangat tampan di matanya.

"Oh, ayo lah Hinata, jangan malu-malu." Naruto mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Hinata menjadi semakin memerah melihat wajah Naruto yang berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata menjadi panik "Hinata, kau sakit?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, bermaksut untuk menyamakan suhu hinata dengan tubuhnya dengan cara menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata.

Namun hal itu malah semakin membuat Hinata semakin memerah, Hinata kini telah di ambang batasnya, perlahan sepasang _lavender_ itu menutup, dan tubuhnya melemas ia pingsan.

Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto sanngat panik "Hinata, Hinata!" ucapnya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata pelan, namun tak ada respons dari gadis itu.

"HINATAAAA!" teriak Naruto.

Xxx

Sakura tak habis pikir, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa manusia bernama Sasuke dengan model pantat ayam yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh kali Sakura memberikan topik pembicaraan agar tak tenggelam dalam keheningan namun semua topik yang ia berikan hanya bertahan sekitar sepuluh menit, kemudian mereka kembali larut dalam keheningan.

'Oh sungguh kepribadian yang membosankan!' batin Sakura.

"Em, hoy pantat ayam!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Sakura.

"Hoy pantat ayam!" Sakura mencoba untuk memanggil Sasuke lagi.

Kembali tak ada respons dari Sasuke.

Hal ini membuat sakura menjadi sedikit geram.

"Hoy pantat aya.." gadis itu berusaha menarik lengan Sasuke agar dia berbalik, namun naas sebuah batu yang enatah datang dari mana sukses membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan mungkin beberapa detik lagi wajah cantiknya akan membentur aspal.

Ya mungkin, sampai Sasuke berhasil menahan tubuhnya hingga kemungkinan terburuk itu tak jadi terjadi.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura dengan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu kemudian membawa kepelukanya.

Bau khas Sasuke tercium jelas di hidung Sakura, bau yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tanang.

Namun sial, Sasuke terlalu kencang menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukanya hingga dirinya juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan..

"Bruk."

Sakura tepat jatuh menibani Sasuke, _onyx _dan _emerald _saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah, Sasuke pun begitu namun semburat itu tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Hey, cepat bangun kau berat bodoh!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura segera turun dari tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukan dirinya d iaspal.

Berikutnya Sasuke pun segera berdiri dari posisinya, ia menepuk-tepuk tubuhnya, menghilangkan beberapa debu yang menempel di kulit putihnya.

"Kenapa masih duduk di situ, cepat bangun dasar gadis manja!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha memberdirikan tubuhnya "aaw" rintihnya saat merasakan sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Kaki ku terkilir!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Kau ini, sangat merepotkan!" gerutunya kemudian menjongkokan dirinya di depan sakura "Naiklah" perintahnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan "Tentu saja untuk menggendongmu, atau mau ku tinggal di sini?"

"Tap.."

"Sudah cepat jangan banyak bicara" potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura pun menurut, ia meluk leher Sasuke kemudian kadua kakinya diselonjorkan di samping kanan, dan kiri tubuh Sasuke.

Merasa Sakura sudah siap, Sasuke memberdirikan tubuhnya, tubuhnya sedikit oleng namun ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau memang sangat berat!" gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Huh, tak sopan kau membahas berat badan seorang wanita!" kesal Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu.

"Pantat ayam!" seru Sakura.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban Sasuke, Sakura pun menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke "Oy pantat ayam!" ucapnya ditelinga Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke kesal "Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

'Hn? lagi deh' batin Sakura.

"Em, ano, gadis berambut merah itu siapamu? Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Bukan!" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa dia semarah itu saat aku berdekatan denganmu?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya "Itu urusan pribadi antara aku dengan nya."

Kini giliran Sakura yang menautkan kedua alisnya 'Pribadi? Aku dengan nya? Apa maksutnya itu?' batin Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlan, ini urusan pribadi antara aku dengan alam pikiranku." jawab Sakura membalikkan perkataan sasuke tadi, ia menyerigai kemenangan.

"Dasar gak kreatif." ledek Sasuke.

"Kau dasar pelit!" balas Sakura.

"Cengeng!" ledek Sasuke.

"Pantat ayam!" balas Sakura.

'Selalu terasa nyaman, jika berada didekatnya.'

'Mungkin dia orang yang menyebalkan, tapi aku, aku ingin didekatnya.'

"Oy pantat ayam, kau punya tanda di bahu yah?" tanya sakura menatap sebuah tanda koma yang masuk ke matanya.

'Tanda yang sama denga orang yang menyelamatkan ku, berbentuk seperti koma, namun bukan sebuah koma, orang yang menyelamatkanku memiliki tiga koma.' batin Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Lagi pula tak mungkin dia orang itu!" celetuk Sakura tak sadar.

"Hn?"

"Hn, hn, dan hn, dasar manusia ayam." Ledek Sakura.

"Hn!"

Tak tahu kah kau sakura kalau dua lagi tersembunyi di balik kameja yang di kenakan sasuke sehingga kau tak melihatnya.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo minna.. ogenki desu ka?  
Okee gimana chapter ini? #wait for review.

Heheh saya minta maaf lagi yah, lama #plak m(_ _)m.

Oh iya sekedar mau kasih tau kesalahan saya di chapter emapat, disitu tertulis.

Disitu naruto bialang ke ino "Huuh, aku binggung kenapa si kepala nanas mau dengan mu!" gerutunya pelan. Harusnya **"Huuh, aku binggung kenapa si kepala nanas betah duduk di samping mu!" gerutunya pelan.**

Yah mungkin diantara kalian udah ada yg sadar namun lupa mengingatkan saya, atau memang kesalahan itu tak terlihat (?).

Seali lagi saya minta maaf, itu kesaahan yang cukup fatal buat saya, dan saya harap para reader memaklumi kesalahan saya ^.^

Oh iya balas review dulu deh.

Retno uchiharuno : arigatou, ini udah update, review lagi yah, oh ya gimana sasu saku di sini .

MaesaSabakuGaara: hallo, makasih kemarin reviewnya, oh iya maaf yah kemarin lama banget, dan sekarang juga lama, abis gatau kenapa lagi buntu hehe.. sama-sama, heheh.. review lagi yah ^^

May azu sasusaku: ini udah update, makasih reviewnya, dan review lag yoo ^_^

oke sekian pembahasan review,, yang merasa reviewnya belum dib alas.. periksa pm anda ^.^

thanks for: skyesphantom, akasuna no ei-chan, Retno UchiHaruno, MaesaSabakuGaara, May azu sasusaku dan yang lainya

and thanks for silent reader..

**keep review minna-san.**

**R & R **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu, NaruHina, InoShikaTema

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

Seperti biasa matahari terbit sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah ditentukan oleh sang kuasa, memberikan secercah cahaya hangat bagi mahluk bernyawa maupun tak bernyawa.

Senja tiba mengharuskan beberapa orang untuk melakukan kegiatanya seperti biasa, tak tercekuali dengan tiga orang gadis yang kini tengah beriringan dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal semacam ini!" ujar seorang gadis _blonde_ yang penampilanya sedikit berantakan.

Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum kecil menatapnya "Tak apa Ino-_chan_, lagi pula kau berhasil mengambil seragam olahraga tepat waktu kan." seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ berusaha menenangkan gadis _blonde_ itu, atau sebut saja Ino.

Gadis berambut hitam yang juga ada di sana mengguk setuju.

"Tengtong, tengtong, tengtong, tengtong"

Suara pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segara dimulaipun masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran mereka, mengharuskan mereka mempercepat langkahnya, beruntung ruangan yang mereka tuju sudah tak terlalu jauh.

Dan beberapa menetit setelah itu mereka telah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang telah diisi oleh beberapa orang siswa.

"Fyuh, untung saja!" ujar gadis berambut hitam seraya menghapus peluh di dahinya yang cukup lebar.

Sama dengan dirinya kedua temanya pun terengah-engah dengan beberapa bulir keringat di wajah mereka.

Langsung saja mereka mendudukan dirinya dikursi masing-masing.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah olahraga, jadi mereka diberi waktu sebentar untuk berganti seragam sementara guru mereka menunggu di lapangan.

"_Ohayou._" sapa gadis berambut hitam dengan iris _emerald _pada seorang pemuda berambut _raven _dengan model pantat ayam.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan _onyx _elangnya pada _emerald _sang gadis menatapnya untuk beberapa detik "Hn."

'Hn, dan hanya Hn.' batin gadis _emerld _itu atau sebut saja sakura seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ia segera mengambil pakaian olahraga miliknya kemudian meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu.

Sakura menyenderkan dirinya di dinding menunggu kedua sahabatnya menghampirinya.

Selang beberapa detik, kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata pun telah berada di hadapanya.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan._" ajak Hinata.

Sakura pun mengguk, kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti seragam.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Iris onyx itu terus memandangi punggung mungil yang sedikit tersentuh oleh helaian rambut berwarna hitam.

Bukan dengan tatapan tajam seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, bukan juga dengan tatapan mengejek, entah tatapan seperti apa itu, namun bukan sebuah tatapan yang menusuk jika dilihat.

"Oy Teme, jangan dipandangi terus, nanti diambil orang lho!" goda seorang pemuda berambut pirang, kedua _sapphire_ miliknya menatap jenaka sang _onyx _milik sahabatnya.

Sasuke pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu memutar matanya bosan "Diam kau Dobe!" ujarnya tajam seraya mengeluarkan seragam olahraga dari tasnya, kemudian melesat keluar dari kelas yang kini hanya tinggal diisi oleh beberapa orang yang merasa malas untuk melakukan olahraga.

"Oy tunggu!" ujar pemuda pirang itu seraya mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

_Emerald_ milik Sakura menatap prihatin seorang gadis _blonde_, sepasang _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu meredup, menatap kosong apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ino-_chan_ kau kenapa" tanya seorang gadis berambut _indigo_.

"Brak." gadis pirang itu membanting pintu loker cukup kuat sehingga membuat kedua sahabatnya tersentak kaget.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir!" jawabnya dengan senyum memaksa.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, ia memang baru mengenal Ino, namun ia tahu Ino itu gadis seperti apa, tak mungkin ia semurung ini jika tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis itu, bahkan gadis itu membatalkan acara shoping mereka kemarin, ini semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"Prit, prit, prit" peluit pertanda pelajaran olahraga akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi, mengharuskan mereka mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

"Ayo, kalian cepat" printah seorang gadis berambut _Orange_ dengan iris _saphire_ kepada ketiga gadis itu.

"Hm, nanti saja kita bahas ini, ayo Hinata, Ino!" ajak Sakura pada kedua sehabatnya.

Kemudian mereka berlari dengan cepat menuju lapangan.

sesampainya mereka di sebuah lapangan berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuranya kira-kira 28 X 15 meter, kemudian memiliki tiga buah lingkaran yang masing masing jari-jarinya 1,80 meter, juga dua buah ring kokoh berdiri di masing-masing sisinya.

Di sekeliling lapangan, berdiri pohon-pohon rindang, serta kursi-kursi panjang untuk beristirahat setelah berolah raga.

Di salah satu kursi duduk lah seorang guru dengan alis tebal kemudian baju hijau yang terlihat 'aneh', guru itu melambaikan tanganya kepada para siswa yang baru saja tiba di lapangan itu, mengajak mereka untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Setelah merasa semua siswanya telah berkumpul, dan berdiri dengan rapih, sang guru beralis tebal mulai membuaka suara.

"Kekompakan itu sangatlah penting, selain membantu agar kerja sama dapat berjalan dengan baik, juga dapat menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cepat dan sesuai dengan harapan." ucap guru alis tebal itu.

Murid-murid hanya memutar bola mata bosan dengan ocehan tak jelas gurunya itu, lainhal dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki ketebalan alis sama dengan guru tersebut, kilatan api terpancar jelas di wajahnya, ia mendengarkan dengan saksama materi dari guru tersebut.

"Untuk melatih kekompakan kalian, kali ini saya akan mengadakan tes berpasangan untuk kalian." ujar guru itu atau sebut saja Maito Guy.

"Dimana tes ini mengharuskan kalian berpasangan, pasangan yang terdiri dari dua orang, seorang pria dan seorang wanita." lanjutnya.

Guy memberdirikan dirinya yang semula duduk "Hmm, sekarang cari orang yang akan berpasangan dengan kalian." printahnya.

"oh iya, agar tak repot. Lebih baik berpasangan dengan teman sebangku kalian, ya benar teman sebangku!" lanjutnya.

'Aku memang genius.' puji Guy dalam hati.

Beberapa siswa menggerutu dengan hal tersebut, namun tak dapat mengubah komitmen yang diberikan oleh sang guru.

Sakura menelusuri tempat itu mencari sosok yang berada di pikiranya 'Pantat ayam' 'Pantat ayam' batinya seraya menatap rambut siswa siswi di sekeliling-nya.

"Pantat ayam!" serunya ketika berhasil menemukan model rambut yang ia cari, seruan itu berhasil membuat beberapa siswi menatapnya jengkel.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ujar pemuda berambut _raven_, dengan _onyx_ tajam menatap Sakura yang menunjuk belakang rambutnya dengan telunjuk mungil milik gadis itu.

Sakura hanya menyengir jahil "Baiklah Sasuke-KUN" ujarnya dengan gaya bicara khas Hinata.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya, Sakura sedikit bergedik terhadap tatapan itu.

"Oke, baiklah-baiklan." ujar Sakura seraya menggoyang goyangkan tanganya menyerah.

Guy menatap anak didiknya satu persatu "Oke, kalian semua sudah berada di samping pasangan kalian masing-masing." kemudian mengguk yakin.

Sakura sama sekali tidak focus dengan apa yang guru olahraganya bicarakan, ia memandang seorang gadis _blonde _yang tertunduk disamping seorang pemuda berambut nanas.

Samar-samar _emerald_nya menangkap butir air mata yang jatuh.

'Ino.' batinya prihatin.

"Oy _baka._" suara berat menyadarkan dirinya, ia manatap tajam seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya _baka_.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _baka_, ayam?" balasnya.

Pemuda itu menatap datar sang sakura "Kau dengar intruksinya kan? sekarang cepat naik." kemudian ia menjongkokan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Eh?" Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu katakan, seperti yang sudah diketahui, ia memang terlalu focus dengan ino hingga tak mendengar intruksi yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

"Sudah kuduga kau bengong, dasar merepotkan!" ejek Sasuke "Kau naik ke punggungku, kemudian nanti kau arahkan jalanku karena nanti kedua mataku akan ditutup oleh kain ini." ujarnya menjelaskan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menganguk mengerti.

ia melakukan intruksi yang baru saja Sasuke berikan, _emerald_nya mengangkap tatapan tidak suka dari para sisiwi terhadapnya.

Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak membuatnya takut, justru sebaliknya, ia ingin membuat iri orang-orang itu 'Menyebalkan' batinya.

Setelah berada di pundak Sasuke, Sakura menutup mata Sasuke dengan sebuah kain berwarna merah yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hm, sudah." ujar Sakura.

".."

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal "Ka.."

"Prittttttttttttttttttttttt." kata-kata yang baru saja ingin dilontarkan oleh Sasuke terputus oleh suara peluit.

"Sasuke, cepat mereka semua sudah lari jauh didepan." Sakura menggoyang goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

Alhasil tubuh Sasuke sedikit oleng dibuatnya "Diam _baka_, jika ka uterus melakukan ini, kita tak akan bisa mengejar mereka."

Sakura memberhentikan tindakanya, ia setuju dengan pendapat orang yang menggendongnya.

'Benar yang kami butuhkan adalah ketenangan.' batin Sakura.

Sakura mulai mengarahkan langkah sasuke "Maju terus, awas batu, agak kekiri sedikit." perintahnya.

Sasuke mengikuti intruksi dari gadis itu.

_Emerald_ milik sakura menatap Hinata dan Naruto yang di depanya, pipi Hinata terlihat sangat merah, Sakura tersenyum geli menatapnya.

" .. ayam yang bener dong." kesalnya pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba oleng.

Jika saja tanpa penutup mata, pasti akan terlihat kedua onyx milik sasuke menatap kesal kearah gadis di pundaknya "Kau lihat! mataku tak bisa melihat, jadi sebaiknya kau beri intruksi sebelum kita berdua terjatuh, jangan hanya melamun." ujarnya Tajam.

Ya, jika bukan karena ancaman Guy-_sensei_ 'akan mengurangi nilai jika tidak ikut tes atau gagal dalam tes ini' pasti Sasuke memilih untuk tidak ikut.

Sakura mendengus sebal "Mereka jauh di depan kita, sudah pasti kita gagal!" ujar Sakura santai.

Ya Sakura memang tidak mengetahui tentang ancaman itu, sekali lagi karena ia tidak focus, juga karena Sasuke belum memberitahukanya

"Tak akan ada kata gagal buat ku!" Sasuke berlari cukup cepat, mendahului murid yang lain.

"Aaaa..aa." Sakura berteriak kecil dibuatnya.

Tubuh mereka sedikit oleng karena tubuh Sasuke menabrak beberapa siswa lain, namun dengan pertahanan tubuh yang cukup kuat, Sasuke berhasil menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal pada Sakura "bertiriak tak akan bisa membantu, lakukan tugasmu dasar gadis cengeng." sindir Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tak terima dikatai cengeng namun ia cukup dewasa untuk tak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pemuda tampan itu.

"Ke kiri sedikit, kanan, kau akan menabrak Naruto dan Hinata, kiri." intruksi Sakura.

"Hey, sebaiknya kau perlambat sedikit, terlalu sulit mengintruksi dengan kecepatan seperti ini." ucap sakura.

Sasuke memutar bolamatanya dalam penutup mata itu "Payah, masa hanya seperti ini kau tidak bisa!" ledeknya.

Tiga siku muncul di sudut dahi gadis itu 'Menyebalkan!' batinya.

"Ke kiri, kemudian lurus terus dari sini hanya tinggal dua belas langkah sampai kita tiba di tempat guru Guy." ujarnya.

"Naruto-_kun_ pelan pelan saja!" Hinata terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata tertutup kemudian dengan menggendong seorang gadis _indigo_ di pundaknya terus berlari berusaha menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di depannya.

Di belakangnya beberapa murid lain mengikuti, dapat diketahui saat ini sasuke berada paling depan.

"Tak bisa Hinata, tadi itu Teme kan! Teme di depan kan! aku tak boleh kalah dengannya!" ucap naruto cukup kuat hingga berhasil membuat orang yang dibicarakanya mendengar ucapan itu.

Naruto memang hafal betul dengan bau sahabatnya, kebetulan tadi ia mencium bau tubuh Sasuke melewatinya.

Sasuke memutar sekali lagi bolamatanya yang tertutup oleh kain merah.

Tanpa basa basi sasuke langsung menambah kecepatan nya, dan…

"Sasuke" ucap sakura pelan.

"Hn."

"Kita telah melewati Guy-_sensai_ , dan yang menunggu kita di depan adalah sebuah tembok yang kelihatanyanya sangat kasar." lanjut Sakura, bergedik ngeri menatap tembok itu.

Segera saja Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya sebelum ia mencium tembok yang belum di las situ.

Ia menurunkan Sakura dengan cukup kasar, hingga membuat gadis itu menggerutu tak jelas.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa.."

Hinata dan naruto baru saja melewati sakura dan sasuke, mereka terus melaju menuju tembok kasar itu.

Sakura segera berlari menghampiri kedua orang itu "Hinata kau tak apa?" tanyanya setelah berada di belakang gadis itu, kemudian membantu gadis itu turun dari gendongan Naruto.

Sasuke menyusul sakura menghampiri mereka, ia menarik kasar pemuda blonde yang wajahnya menghadap tembok, entah bagaimana keadaannya? Wajah bonyok atau hidung penuh dengan darah?

"Naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat kekasihnya yang diam kaku.

Penutup mata milik Naruto telah terlepas entah kemana, kedua bola mata _sapphire_ itu membulat sempurna, dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Ya kesimpulanya penutup mata milik Naruto terlepas dan ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya sebelum bibirnya jontor dengan hidung berdarah juga wajah bonyok karena mencium tembok mengerikan itu.

"Bletak."

"Aw." ujar Naruto seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh sahabatnya.

Suara langkah berat terdengar mendekat kearah mereka, otomatis mereka berempat menoleh bersamaan kearah datangnya suara itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Guy pada keempat muridnya itu.

Mereka semua mengguk, sang guru mengurut dadanya lega.

"Sebaiknya kalian langsung ke ruang kesehatan, siapa tahu ada gangguan mental setelah ini" ujar guru itu.

Mereka (tanpa Sasuke) menaikan alisnya, dengan kendutan urat di dahi mereka.

"Hahah, aku memang guru yang baik." puji Guy pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian meninggalkan keempat murid itu.

Kendutan urat di dahi mereka semakin besar menatap punggung guru itu semakin menjauh.

Sedetik berikutnya mereka menghela nafas.

"Hey dasar kau gu..sjaheha" hamper saja Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya jika saja mulutnya tak lebih dahulu dibekap oleh Sakura (Hinata mana berani melakukan itu -.-)

Guy menengok kembali menatap keempat murid itu.

"Dia bilang _sensei_ guru sangat baik." bohong Sakura.

"Dan sangat _genius._" lanjut Hinata, dalam hati ia beharap gurunya dapat mempercayai kebohonggan yang mereka katakan.

Guy tersenyum tepatnya menyengir kuda khasnya, dengan tangan kanan memegang pinggang juga jempol yang diacungkan.

"Huek." hingga sukses membuat keempat muridnya ingin muntah.

Yah beruntung sang guru tak melihat mereka ingin muntah, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Huh,dasar guru yang menyebalkan"Naruto mengulang kembali yang ingin ia katakan tadi , namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih pelan karena takut dibekap oleh Sakura.

"Hm, lebih baik di ruang kesehatan, ayo." ajak Hinata kepada teman-temanya.

"Ayo." sahut Naruto

Kemudian Naruto melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti oleh Hinata dan Sakura di belakangnya, sementara Sasuke berjalan kearah lain menjauhi ketiga orang itu.

Sakura tak mendengar deru langkah kaki Sasuke dibelakanggnya, hal ini membuatnya menjadi curiga, apa mungkin Sasuke berjalan tanpa kaki? , ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena baru saja membayangkan Sasuke tanpa kaki.

'Tidak-tidak.' batinya kemudian ia menengokan kepala kebelakang.

"Blam"

Ia tak melihat satu orangpun yang berjalan di belakngnya.

'Kemana orang itu,' batin sakura 'ah apa peduliku.' kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kaca yang diberi gorden biru Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu terlihat sangat rapih bagi _emerald_ milik sakura, mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang selalu sangat menjaga kerapian dan kebersihan.

"Sakura,Teme mana?" tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut hitam yang sedang mengamati lekuk ruangan itu.

"Ah? Tadi sepertinya ia tak mengikuti kita." jawab Sakura sedikit gelagapan.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk dagunya, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Mungkin ia sedang menghibur Karin." ujarnya santai.

Mendengar nama itu Sakura menegang seketika, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan 'Kanapa?' batinya.

Hinata yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura segera menghampirinya "Memangnya kenapa dengan Karin-_san_?"

Naruto menggerdikakan bahu "Ku dengar dia akan di DO dari sekolah ini." ucap Naruto.

Sakura dan Hinata membualakan mata tak percaya, mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau serius?'

"Ku dengar setelah kejadian yang menimpamu, Anko-_sensai_ benar-benar marah padanya, dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanya dari sekolah ini, yah minggu depan Anko-_sensai_ akan mengirimnya bersekolah di Kusa" Naruto menjelaskan.

Sakura termangu menatap Naruto, sedikit rasa iba memasuki relung hatinya.

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sakura "Karin sebenarnya bukan gadis yang jahat, memang dia menyebalkan dan sombong, namun ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu"

"Sasu.."

"Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan gadis itu, karena Sasuke dan dia memiliki beberapa kesamaan, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis itu, setahuku begitu." lanjut Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura, ia seolah mengerti apa yang akan Sakura tanyakan.

Ya, benar saja, memang hal itu yang ingin ditanyakan oleh gadis cantik itu, namun jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda belum bisa menenangkan hatinya yang terasa nyeri.

Dengan segera ia berlari meinggalkan ruangan itu mencari dimana gerangan orang yang membuat hatinya nyeri itu.

Hinata menatap Naruto heran, karena sang pemuda tengah tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" ya kalian tahu siapa diakan?.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang heran menatapnya , ia menggerdikan bahu singkat "Kurasa, mereka memang saling menyukai." ujarnya singkat.

Hinata cukup mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksud, ia mengaguk "Hm, taa..api, kurasa akan sulit untuk mereka." Hinata tampak prihatin dengan nasib sahabatnya itu.

Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata, seperti yang sebelumnya ia akukan pada sakura "Tak perlu sekhawtir itu!" ujarnya dengan cengiran di wajah.

Cengiran yang selalu membuat gadis _indigo_ itu memarah bak kepiting rebus, bahkan sekang wajahnya lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

'Ya Tuhan semoga aku masih bisa hidup setelah ini!' batin Hinata (lebay)

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Sakura berlari mengitari seluruh sekolah, ia sudah hampir menyerah karena tak kunjung menemukan orang yang ia cari, namun hal tersebut tak jadi ia lakukan Karena mengingat ada sebuah tempat yang belum ia detangi.

"Atap!" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya.

Kemudin sedetik berikutnya ia berlari menuju atap.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga ia menjadi orang yang seperti ini, ia tahu ia memang orang yang mudah tersentuh, hingga ia dapat merasakan nyeri dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan, namun untuk kali ini ia bukan hanya merasakan nyeri dan sakit, namun ada perasaan lain yang menyerang hatinya.

Takut, gelisah, dan beberapa perasaat yang tak dapat ia definisikan 'Itu urusan pribadi aku denganya!' kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar terngiang di kepalanya, kenapa dia mengingat kata-kata itu dan kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal mendengarnya itulah yang ia pertanyakan.

'Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan gadis itu, karena Sasuke dan dia memiliki beberapa kesamaan, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis itu, setahuku begitu.' berikutnya kata-kata Naruto yang terngiang di kepalanya membuat dadanya sesak.

'Apa peduliku, kenapa aku sangat ingin ikut campur!' batinya merutuki.

Sakura memberhentikan dirinya di depan sebuah pintu besi, perlahan-lahan tanganya meraih knop pintu tersebut.

"Hiks, Sasuke-_kun_" terdengar tangisan dari seseorang, suaranya terdengar cempreng dan manja, namun di saat bersamaan terdengar nada sendu didalamya.

Sakura menarik kembali tanganya, ia mengintip melalui lubang kecil yang berada di pintu besi itu.

_Emerald_nya menatap seluaet rambut berwarna merah sedang menyender kepada pundak bidang milik seorang lelaki berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan hiks, apa?" wanita berambut mera itu merangung-raung pada pemuda disampingnya.

Sang pemuda hanya diam saja, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tak melakukan pergerakan apapun, hanya membiarkan dirinya menjadi tempat peraduan wanita itu.

Karin gadis berambut merah itu membasuh airmatanya "Kanapa? Kenapa semua orang selalu begitu padaku, kenapa mereka membuangku, hisk,hisk." gadis itu merengek mengeluarkan semua unek-unek dihatinya.

_Emerald_ milik Sakura terus menatap adegan di hadapanya, tangan mungil mIIik gadis itu meremas dadanya, merasakan sakit pada hatinya.

"Pertama ibu dan ayah yang membuangku, sekarang bibi juga ikut melakukan itu. Hisk."

"Sakit, Sasuke-_kun_ sakit, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku huaaaaa." tangis Karin pecah, tangisan seperti bocah yang sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sakura.

"Huaaaa."

_Emerald_ Sakura benar-benar basah, kini mutiara bening itu mengalir di pipinya.

"Dibuang? Tak dianggap." gumamnya pelan.

Ia merasakan hal itu, ia memahami hal itu, mungkin sekarang ia yang paling memahami persaan gadis berambut merah itu karena dia juga mersakan hal yang sama, diperlakukan seperti sampah, dibuang begitu saja, ia yang paling tahu mengenai hal itu, karena ia Haruno Sakura yang selalu mengalami hal seperti itu.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya, entah kenapa sesak dan sakit di dadanya tiba-tiba menghilang, berganti dengan perasaan iba, dan kasihan.

Ia tak manyangka, sangat-sangat tak menyanngka Karin mengalami hal yang sama denganya.

"Tengtong, tengtong, tengtong, tengtong"

Bel pergantian jam terdengar masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Sakura, segera saja Sakura berlari menuruni anak tangga yang sebelumnya ia taiki menuju atap, sebelum ada yang mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Tangan mungil itu tak henti-hentinya memutar-mutar sedotan itu di sebuah gelas yang berisi sesuatu berwarna coklah.

"Hh.." desahnya lemas.

Kedua sahabatnya menatapnya prihatin, _emerald_ dan _lavender_ saling bertukar pandangan.

Mereka bingung harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana, cukup tegang untuk menanyakan apa yang mengganjal di hati salah seorang dari mereka, ya ditambah lagi gadis berambut hitam itu memang belum lama mengenal gadis itu, juga gadis _indigo_ yang tak terlalu berani mencampuri urusan sahabatnya.

"Ino, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?" gadis berambut hitam dengan kedua iris _emerald_ indah memutuskan untuk bertanya, memang itu tujuanya dari tadi kan?

Ino gadis berambut _blonde_ itu kembali mendesah lemas "Hh, tak apa." Ujarnya pelan, kemudian ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja dihadapanya, kedua tangannya mengatup kepalanya membentuk sebuah bantal untuknya.

kedua sahabatnya kembali menatap prihatin dirinya, mereka memutuskan untuk tak menanyai gadis itu hingga perasaanya menjadi lebih baik.

Suasana di tempat itu ramai, wajar saja karena memang sekarang adalah jamnya bagi mereka semua untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran setelah empat jam otak mereka mengepul karena pelajaran.

Ditambah lagi jika pelajaran itu adalah matematika, pelajaran yang sangat menguras tenaga otak.

"Ku dengar Karin akan dikeluarkan." ujar gadis berambut hitam , pada gadis berambut merah dengan kedua iris coklat.

Gadis beriris coklat itu menyerigai licik "Tentu, saja itu ganjaran baginya karena mengerjahi anak baru itu."

Talinga Sakura atau gadis berambut hitam dengan iris _emerald_ berfungsi dengan baik hingga menangkap pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Kau tau dari mana dia yang mengerjai anak baru itu, Tayuya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam atau sebut saja Kurotsuci pada Tayuya yang berambut merah.

Gadis itu menyerigai "Asal kau tahu saja yah, aku ikut andil dalam kejadian itu, jadi aku tahu!"ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tigak perduli pada monster merah itu, hahah!" ujar Tayuya bisik-bisik.

Namun cukup dapat didengar oleh telingaSakura, juga Hinata yang memang sedari tadi ikut mendengar, dan Ino yang memang melihat kearah mereka sejak tadi.

"Hahah kau benar dia kan cukup popular di sekolah ini, lumayan buat naikin pamor." Kurotsuchi tertawa licik.

Sakura mengepalkan tanganya kuat, hinga buku-buku jarinya menjadi keputihan, ia merasa sangat kesal dengan orang-orang itu, sangat-sangat kesal.

"Jadi menurut mereka arti seorang teman itu seperti itu, hanya untuk batu loncatan." gumam Hinata prihatin.

Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia kasihan pada Karin yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris ungu mendekati Tayuya dan Kurotsuchi.

"Plak" "Plak"

Tanpa segan-segan ia langsung menampar pipi masing masing gadis itu, air matanya sedikit mengalir.

Suasana gaduh di kantin tenang seketika, mereka semua menatap gadis berambut pirang itu kaget, tak kala dengan diameter pupil mereka yang mengecil, tak menyangka seorang Shion yang dikenal gadis terlembut setelah hinata berani menampar gadis lain.

"Kalian dasar tak tahu diri, kalian tak ingat apa yang nona Karin lakukan pada kalian, tak ingat seberapa baiknya dia mau membantu kalian saat kalian kesusahan, dasar manusia tak tahu dir.."

"Plak"

Baru saja gadis berambut pirang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ucapanya terpotong oleh sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya.

Suasana di kantin semakin menegang, namun tak ada diantara mereka yang mau menghentikan hal tersebut.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang dia berikan pada ku heh, cih tak ada kau tahu, hahaha." Tayuya menyerigai puas setelah berhasil menampar Shion.

"Kau.."

"Hentikan Shion" suara yang cukup cempreng mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

Gadis yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan dan menjadi bahan keributan pun datang, dengan langkah angkuh gadis itu menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang beradu mulut diselingi satu, dua tamparan itu.

Iris _ruby_ yang berada di balik kacamatnya berkilat tajam menatap ketiga orang itu, diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata coklat.

"Plak." sebuah tamparan ia berikan pada Tayuya, tak lupa dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Pergi kau sebelum aku melakukan yang lebih buruk lagi!'

Tayuya dengan Kurotsuchi pun mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari Karin, gadis berambut merah.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, barulah ia menatap salah satu anak buahnya, Shion.

"Plak."

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Shion, gadis itu menatap nanar sang penampar, yaitu Karin.

"Itu tamparan karena kau bodoh Shion!" ujar Karin, suaranya terdengar bergetar, kedua iris rubynya berkaca-kaca.

Shion tersenyum lembut kearah gadis berkacamata itu, ia mengerti apa arti air mata itu, ia tahu maksutnya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga meninggalkan kantin tersebut dengan gaya angkuh khas mereka, namun sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar, kedua iris _ruby_ itu sempat menatap tajam _emerald_ yang juga menatapnya.

"Ish, kenapa gadis itu masih saja menatap mu seperti itu Sakura." ujar Ino kesal.

Ketegangan di kantin pun kembali seperti semula.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti pada Ino "biarlah, aku lebih suka tatapan itu!" 'Dari pada tatapan menyedihkan seperti tadi.' lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, kau itu aneh Sakura!" sindir Ino, sepertinya moodnya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Biarkan lah," jawab Sakura santai.

"Kau dasar aneh" "Bletak" ujarnya disertai sebuah jitakan karas di kepala Sakura.

"Aw, kenapa jadi kau yang kesal padaku Ino?" Sakura mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Ino.

"Iya Ino-_chan_ yang aneh." timpal Hinata.

"Tengtong, tengtong, tengtong, tengtong"

bel pertanda istirahat berakhir pun mengakhiri pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Huh, kenapa harus bel sih." Keluh Ino.

Hinata dan Sakura bertukar pandangan "Tentu saja harus bodoh!" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan intonasi berbeda tentunya.

'Hh, kenapa mereka jadi sekompak itu.' batin Ino heran, juga kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Wanita berambut ungu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

Pemuda itu mengambil kertas-kertas itu, tak lupa dengn senyum di wajahnya.

"Hari ini anda bisa langsung masuk untuk mulai mengajar." ujar wanita itu seraya menautkan jemari-jemari lentiknya.

"Hm, arigatou Anko-_sama_" gumam pemuda itu, ia ber_ojigi _singkat, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Xxx

Suasana riuh mewarnai ruangan itu, berbagai kegiatan dilakoni oleh siswa-siswi yang berada di sana.

Saling melempar kertas, menggosip ria, mendengarkan _music_, makan, bahkan sampai ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk tidur (tahukan siapa?), namun ada juga yang bahkan tak melakukan apapun.

Sakura mengetuk kukunya pelan ke meja di hadapanya, ia merasa sangat bosan, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit belum ada satupun guru yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Ditambah lagi seorang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam saja tak melakukan apapun, gadis ini bahkan mulai ragu kalau pemuda itu manusia.

'Bakan ayam tak seperiti itu, apa sebenarnya dia.' Batinya heran.

"Ayam?" panggilnya pelan.

Sang pemilik nama tak mengiya kan penggilan itu karenan memang ia teka menyukai julukan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

"Siang anak-anak." seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih keperakan dengan masker menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas tersebut, diikuti oleh pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus.

Sakura sontak menengokan kepala kearah suber suara itu, _emerald_nya membulat sempurna.

"Saya membawakan seorang guru baru pada kalian, silahkan anda perkenalkan diri." Ujar Kakasi laki-laki berambut perak itu, kemudian mempersilahkan pemuda kulit pucat itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Para siswi diruangan itu mengaga disertai dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Sepertinya kita punya tempat cucimata baru." ujar gadis berambut _orange_.

"kau benar Sesame, walau tak setampan Sasuke, namun lumayan kan" timpal gadis lainya.

Ada apa setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Hallo minna?

Ogenki desuka?

Maaf lama updatenya, pulsa modem saya abs T.T, huhuhu

Oke chap ini dah update, kayanya semakin membosankan yah -.-, huhuhuhu

Maaf mengecewakan.

Keluarkan semua uneg-uneg kalian tengtang fic ini di kotak review atau pm ke saya yah.. saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Bales review dulu lah.

* * *

Ongkitang: hallo, maaf gak bisa kilat banget, heheh, ini udah update kok, review lagi yah..

MaesaSabakuGaara: hallo, makasih atas reviewnya yah, heheh kemarin kayanya ffn lg eror (?) sampe kamu ngirim review gk bisa, tpi udah masuk kok ketiga reviewmu, makasih yah..  
nanti sai muncul kok, temari? Hmm kayanya juga heheh. Oh iya makasih pujianya yah, hmm, itu udah di kasih tau hubungan sasu sama Karin, trus gimana Karin disini? Semoga kamu jadi suka sama dia *dor. Oke sekian yah, review lagi

* * *

Yang meresa reviewnya belom di bales, periksa PM yah

Thanks to : thanks for: skyesphantom, Kim Keyna, akasuna no ei-chan, Retno UchiHaruno, iSakuraHaruno, ongkitang, MaesaSabakuGaara, Azakayana Yume, dan yang lainya

and thanks for silent reader..

**REVIEW minna-san**

**R & R **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu, NaruHina, InoShikaTema

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

* * *

_Flashback_

Langit berwarna kelabu, jutaan tetes air itu menghantam tanah, bembuat suara-suara kecil khasnya.

Warna gelap mendominasi mereka, wajah penuh duka yang mereka tampilkan kala memandang sebuah batu nisan yang berada di depan mereka.

Setelah mengusap batu nisan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan menitihkan airmata untuk kepergian orang itu, mereka segera meninggalkan batu nisan itu.

Mereka beriringan memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

Payung hitam itu pun menutup saat kaki-kaki itu memasuki mobil berinterior mewah itu.

Tak ada yang berani membuka suara, mereka terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

Gadis merah jambu yang kira-kira berusia dua belas tahun itu menggengam erat tangan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dua belas tahun lebih tua darinya.

Gadis merah jambu itu menundukan kepala, ia benar-benar merasa sangat terpukul.

"Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," gadis berambut hitam itu mengelus-elus pelan rambut Sakura nama gadis merah jambu itu.

Sakura memandang wanita itu, ia mengguk kemudian tersenyum sendu pada kakaknya, "Aku baik-baik saja onee-chan."

Shizune membalas senyum adiknya itu, "Aku yakin Nenek akan bahagia bertemu Ibu dan Ayah disana!"

Gadis merah jambu itu mengguk, ia tak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena hal itu akan membuat kedua Kakaknya mengkhawatirkanya, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi apa benar mereka akan mengkhawatirkan mu?

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Sakura!" suara berat khas remaja lelaki terdengar.

Gadis merah jambu itu memandang dengan panuh tanda tanya kepada pemuda yang baru saja menegurnya.

"Apa maksut _Onii-chan_?" tanya Sakura lugu.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan iris coklat itu memandang tajam Sakura.

"Berhenti tersenyum! Aku benci senyuman itu!" bentak pemuda itu.

Kedua iris berbeda warna yang berada disana membelalak.

"Kau! Kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah kejadian ini! Menyebalkan! Kau pikir karena siapa Ne—"

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tatapan amarah iris _onyx_ itu mengintimidasi pemuda itu untuk melawan.

"Cukup Sasori!" perintah Shizune, ia memandang kasihan kearah Sakura yang menangis dalam diam.

Tangan lembutnya merengkuh tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu, mengusap pudak kecil itu, memberinya ketenangan.

"Tak apa Sakura, ini bukan salahmu, ini memang sudah ditakdirkan," bisiknya lembut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat pemandangan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terlihat sangat luas.

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sasori segera saja keluar dari dalam mobil itu, diikuti dengan Shizune dan Sakura dibelakangnya.

Tak jauh didepan mereka telah berdiri seorang lelaki tua dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam _klimis_.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kerarah mereka bertiga.

Sakura, Sasori, dan juga Shizune berhenti tepat di depan kedua orang itu.

Shizune membungkuk memberikan hormat pada lelaki tua itu.

Sedangkan Sasori dan Sakura memandang bingung kedua orang itu.

"Lama tak bertemu Kakek Danzo!" sapa Shizune pada lelaki tua itu.

Danzo tersenyum pada Shizune, "Shizune yah? Kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mu!"

Shizune hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia memandang kedua adiknya bergantian.

"Beliau ini adalah Shimura Danzo, orang yang dulu sering membantu keluarga kita saat dalam kesulitan, kita banyak berhutang padanya." ujar Shizune.

"Ah kau terlalu berlebihan Shizune," kilah danzo.

Ia menatap kedua anak yang berada di depanya bergantian.

"Perkenalkan aku Danzo, wali kalian setelah ini, dan ini-" Danzo menunjuk pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Cucukku Shimura Sai!"

Sai menjulurkan tanganya pada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori menepis tangan itu dan melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Sepertinya ini sangat berat untuknya," ujar Shizune tak enak.

Danzo dan Sai tersenyum maklum.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam!" ajak Shizune pada Danzo, dan merekapun meninggalkan Sakura dan Sai di tempat itu.

Sai mendekati Sakura, "Namamu, Sakura yah?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Sakura mengguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari pemuda yang usianya sekitar enam tahun diatasnya itu.

Pemuda itu mengusap kepala merah jambu milik gadis itu, seraya memberikan senyum tulus, tentu senyum yang sangat berbeda dari senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

"Nama yang sangat cocok untukmu!" lanjut Sai.

"_A-Arigatou_!" Sakura bersemu merah, gadis itu menundukan kepala malu.

"Kita akan menjadi saudara mulai sekarang! Tak usah sekaku itu, panggil aku O_nii_-_chan_"

Sakura mendongakan kepala,"_O—onii-chan_!" ucap gadis itu.

Sai tersenyum dan bergumam pelan menyahuti panggilan itu.

'—_ra!'_

'—_kura!'_

_End flashback_

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan _emerald_nya beberapa kali, menyadari dirinya melamun tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? tadi dikelas juga kau melamun memandangi Sai-_sensai_, apa kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde_ pada Sakura.

Mereka kini telah berada di kamar asrama yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka bertiga.

Sakura mendengus pelan, "Aku hanya, em maksutku hanya pernah melihanya di suatu tempat," bohongnya.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di ranjang ungu miliknya, "Tentu saja Sakura-_chan_ pernah melihatnya, dia kan yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu!"

"Hah? Be-benarkan?" kedua _emerald_ itu membelalak mendengar hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Sakura-_chan_ benar tidak tahu ya?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Oh iya, dia pemuda pucat yang waktu itu, pantas wajahnya familiar," timpal Ino yang kini tengkurap di ranjang miliknya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala heran menatap Ino.

Kemudian kedua _lavender_ itu segera saja berpaling pada gadis berambut hitam disana, "Kau harus berterimakasih padanya nanti Sakura-_chan!_" ujar ujarnya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu terdiam, tidak ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Detik berikutnya kepala hitam itu menggeleng, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang miliknya, 'Apa Sai-_nii_ mengenaliku yah?' batinya.

Memori lampau kembali berputar di kepalanya.

_Flashback_

Sakura, kelopak merah muda itu berjatuhan, membuat nuansa tersendiri disana.

Hal itu tentunya tak disia-siakan oleh seorang seniman, langsung saja seniman muda itu mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang menurutnya cocok.

Tangan itu dengan cekatan mempersiapkan alat-alat yang dia perlukan.

Tak perlu waktu lama, perlengkapan untuk memulai kegiatanya kini telah seesai ia persiapkan.

Mulai dangan sebuah goresan kecil pada kanfas putih itu, kemudian satu goresan lagi, dan lama kelamaan goresan itu membentuk sebuah karaya indah dengan nuansa damai di dalamnya.

Sakura, gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan seniman itu dari kejauhan kini berjalan menghampiri seniman itu.

Tanganya membawa nampan kecil yang berisi segelas air berwarna bening.

"O_nii_-_chan_!" sapanya pada pemuda itu.

Sai seniman muda itu mengengokan kepala, menatap seorang gadis yang setengah tahun ini menjadi adik itu, tak lupa dangan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Minum dulu!" gadis itu menyodorkan gelas itu pada Sai.

Sai menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk air tersebut, kemudian menaruh gelas itu di atas sebuah meja kecil yang tak jauh darinya.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di pekarangan rumah mewah milik klan Haruno.

Kedua Emerald milik gadis itu menatap kagum karya sang kakak.

"Lukisan yang sangat indah _Nii_!" pujinya penuh bangga.

"Ini belum seberapa!" kilah pemuda itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Ini sudah sangat sempurna."

Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak enam bulan yang lalu, menjalin hubungan kakak-adik yang sangat akrab.

"Hahah, kau ini!" ujar Sai.

"Aku ingin bisa lebih baik dari ini!" tangan itu masih terus menambahkan beberapa warna pada kanfas itu.

"Makanya aku masih harus belajar, mencari ilmu kemana pun!" lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan celoteh kakaknya.

"Termasuk keluar kota!"

_Emerald_ itu serentak menengok, "Keluar kota?" ulangnya.

Sai mengguk, "Iya, mungkin bulan depan, aku dapat beasiswa masuk sekolah seni tapi di Iwa"

Gadis _emerald_ itu menunduk, "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak di Suna?" gumamnya pelan

"Beasiswanya di Iwa Sakura!" jawabnya.

Gadis itu mendongakan kepala lagi, "Lama tidak?" tanyanya.

Sakura memang sudah sangat dekat dengannya, baginya Sai adalah sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, ia tak ingin jauh dari orang yang ia sayangi, sebisa mungkin ia ingin bersama-sama dengan orang itu terus.

"Sepertinya cukup lama," jujur pemuda itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, _emerald_nya kini berair.

"Sakura jangan menangis—" Sai mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"_Onii-chan_ nanti sering main ke sini kok!" lanjutnya.

Gadis merah muda itu mengelap airmatanya, tak ingin terlihat cengeng didepan kakaknya, biar bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menyusahkan kakaknya, dan ia ingin kakaknya mendapatkan apa yang kakaknya inginkan, ya walaupun ia harus kehilangan orang yang berharga **lagi.**

_End flashback_

Sakura mendudukan posisinya lagi, "Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga aku tak bertemu dengannya!" gumam gadis itu

sontak kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asik mengobrol ria memandangnya heran.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? It-u _Onii-chan_ku!" jawab Sakura gagap.

Hinata dan Ino saling bertukar pandangan—merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Gadis _indigo_ itu menatap dalam dalam kedua Emerald Sakura "Sakura-_chan_ pasti sangat merindukan _Onii-chan_nya yah," gadis itu mendekat kemudian memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Ino ikut memeluk Sakura, tanganya mengusap-usap pelah rambut hitam itu.

Perlakuan ini membuat Sakura bingungung, ia bingung sebenarnya mengapa kedua sehabatnya ini terlihat sedih saat ia membicarakan kakaknya, "Em ano, kalian sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyanya lugu.

"Tak apa Sakura, kami sebagai sahabat mengerti, jadi menangislah!" ucap Ino lembut.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kedua gadis itu, disisi lain ia merasa sangat senang mendengar perkataan mereka, ia yakin kedua gadis ini tulus menjadi temanya.

"_Onii-chan_mu, pasti selalu mengawasimu di alam sana"

Dor.

Kedua _emerald_ itu membelalak, tangan mungil itu melepaskan pelukan dari kedua gadis berbeda gen itu.

Ia menatap kedua iris lain warna itu bergantian "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Ino, dan Hinata bertukar pandangan—bingung.

"Ka-kami hanya menghibur Sakura-_chan_ yang sedang merindukan _onii-chan_mu," jawab Hinata.

"Kami tahu dari Anko-_sensei_ kalau kau sudah tidak punya keluarga, jadi kau pasti merindukan mereka, makanya kami menghiburmu," lanjut Ino.

Sakura berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Cuplikan ingatan saat ia pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini pun terputar dikepalanya.

'Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa di suna?'

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggaruk pipinya, memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku tinggal sendiri, tak punya keluarga,' jawabnya.

'Bingo!, jadi kerena itu mereka aneh' batinya.

Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata bergantian, "Terimakasih, aku sudah lebih baik."

"Yakin suadah tak apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_, sudah tak apa?" timpal Hinata.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku mau keluar sebentar yah!"

Sepasang _aquamarine_, dan _lavender_ masih memandang khawatir _emerald_ itu.

"Ingin kami temani?" tanya mereka berbarengan, dengan nada berbeda tentunya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Terimakasih."

Kemudian ia membangunkan dirinya, berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, dan memutar knopnya, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa ia ingin berjalan-jalan mengingat sekarang masih sore.

Ia sedikit berlari menuruni tangga itu, membuat _t-shirt_ putihnya bergoyang, tak lupa sepatu kets merah muda itu menimbulkan gema pada saat menyentuh tanah.

Dibukanya pintu berkaca bening itu, membawanya melihat pemandangan hijau di sekitarnya.

_Emerald_nya memandang lagit yang berwarna _oranye_—hanya beberapa detik—kemudian memandang jalan di hadapanya.

Ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah gerbang besar, gerbang yang dulu juga pernah ia lewati saat pertamakali masuk ke sekolah ini, gerbang yang saat itu menjadi tempat Ia berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya.

Brak

Tubuh mungil itu terduduk, kepalanya menegadah seketika menatap tajam sang penabrak.

"Salahmu sendiri melamun!" ucap pemuda itu dingin.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan.

"Ayam!" Sakura membangunkan posisinya, menepuk pelan bokongnya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel di celananya "Kau kalau jalan pake mata _dong_!" semprotnya pada pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang dipanggil ayam—memutar bolamatanya bosan, "Sudah kubilang, itu salahmu sendiri melamun!" desisnya, kemudian melewati gadis itu begitu saja.

Sakura menatap sebal punggung pemuda itu, kemudian berjalan di belakangnya "Bukanya kau harus memintah maaf?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Karena menabrakku tadi!" ujar gadis itu kesal, "Harusnya kau minta maaf kan! Aku menunggu mu, cepat minta maaf!" lanjutnya.

"Tak mau!" sebuah serigai tipis terpasang di wajah pemuda itu, Sakura tak menyadarinya karena Sasuke memunggunginya.

Seketika perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura, ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang "Minta maaf ayam!" perintahnya.

"Tak mau, kau yang menabrakku, kau yang minta maaf" balas pemuda itu sengit.

Kini beberapa perempatan lain muncul di kepala gadis itu, Sakura mengurut dadanya pelan 'Tak akan ada hasilnya berdebat dengan pemuda ini' batinya.

_Emerald_nya menatap sekeliling, tempat yang terasa asing untuknya, "Ini dimana?" gumam gadis itu, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Taman!"

Gadis itu menatap beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di taman itu "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu memberhentikan langkahnya, ia baru sadar kalau gadis itu terus mengikutinya, dan itu tidak boleh.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan jangan ikuti aku!" ucapnya dingin kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Perkataan atau bisa disebut perintah itu tak diindahkan oleh Sakura, ia terus membuntuti pemuda itu, karena sebuah alasan, ia tak mengenal tempat itu dan ia tak tahu jalan untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Menyadari Sakura masih mengikutinya, Sasuke berhenti seketika, "kenapa masih mengikutiku?" ia membalikan badan, kemudian menatap tajam gadis dihadapanya.

Gadis itu bersemu merah, malu juga mengakui bahwa ia tak tahu jalan pulang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang sudah kenyataannya.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum canggung "Em, aku ta-tak tahu jalan pulang!" ucapnya gagap.

Sasuke mendengus, 'Merepotkan' gerutunya dalam hati, bisa repot juga kalau gadis ini hilang.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut!" ujarnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Merepotkan tapi kau ijinkan juga eh Sasuke?

Sakura diam-diam tersenyum senang, kemudian ia kembali mengekori Sasuke.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan Sasuke, mengingat jarak dari bangunan itu dengan taman tadi terlampau dekat.

'Tsuki Houspital' itu yang tertulis pada bagunan berwarna putih itu.

Sakura mengenali tempat itu, itu dalah rumah sakit dimana waktu itu ia dirawat, _emerald_nya memandang heran Sasuke, 'Untuk apa dia kesini?' batinya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku hanya sebentar!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mengagguk menyetujui, detik berikutnya pemuda itu melesat masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Sasuke, memasuki sebuah _lift_, kemudian menekan tombol lima yang berada di samping pintu _silver_ itu.

Setelah pintu _silver_ itu terbuka tepat di lantai yang ia inginkan, segera saja pemuda itu keluar, menyusuri koridor berwarna putih itu, menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu putih gading.

Dibukanya pintu itu.

Kosong

Tak ada siapapun diruangan itu.

Segera saja ia melesat mencari dimana gerangan orang yang seharusnya ada di ruangan itu.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengering bosan, pasalnya sudah hampir lima belas menit gadis itu menunggu di depan pintu kaca tersebut.

Sakura—gadis itu—memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu.

Prang

Baru selangkah kaki jenjang itu memasuki tempat yang didominasi warna putih itu, terdengar suara benda jatuh.

Disusul dengan beberapa teriakan.

Langsung saja gadis itu berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Wanita itu gila!" beberapa orang berteriak panic disekitarnya.

"Kenapa pasien tidak waras ada di rumah sakit ini!" gerutu seorang pemuda pada dokter berambut putih dengan kaca mata bulat bertengger di hidunganya.

Sakura kenal dengan dokter itu, ia menghampirinya, bermaksut untuk bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Dokter Kabuto!" sapanya pada dokter itu.

Kabuto menengok menatap Sakura "Kuroi-san?".

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik, _emerald_nya menatap prihatin seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di kursi roda, wanita itu memegang pisau dan menatap tajam pada semua orang yang berada di sana, beberapa suster tampak berusaha menenangkanya disana.

Kabuto menggeleng, "Salah satu pasien kami mengamuk," gumamnya pelan, "kami sudah berusaha menanganinya! Tapi dia hanya bisa tenang kalau bersama anaknya!" lanjutnya.

Keadaan semakin panik, saat wanita itu kini menodongkan pisau itu kesembarang arah.

"Kyaa!"

"Dokter, Mikoto-_sama_ sudah tak bisa dikendalikan, obat penenang itu tak bereaksi!" ujar suster berambut ungu dengan khawatir.

"Biar aku saja dokter!" Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati wanita itu.

Beberapa teriakan seperti, "Awas nanti kau ditusuk!" atau, "Wanita itu gila!" dan, "Nanti kau bisa mati!" tak digubris olehnya.

Dikepalanya kini hanya berisi, bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan wanita itu, bagaimana caranya!

Iya ingat bagaimana dulu Neneknya menenangkanya—saat hari kematian Ayahnya—ia tak menangis, tak bicara, tak makan, tak melakukan kegiatan layaknya mahluk hidup, dokter bilang dia mengalami syok berat, dan itu hanya dapat disembuhkan dengan terapi.

Namun dokter salah, dia bisa sembuh tanpa terapi dan itu semua karena Neneknya.

Tapi apa itu sama? Apa cara yang dilakukan Neneknya padanya akan berhasil jika dia lakukan pada wanita itu? Dan apa dia bisa?

Gadis itu menggeleng, menghalau semua rasa ragu di hatinya, 'Jika aku ragu sedikit maka semuanya akan berakhir!' batinya.

Gadis itu mulai menggengam pelan tangan wanita paruh baya itu, merengkuh tubuh rapuh milik wanita itu, "Jangan takut! Ada aku!" gumamnya tepat di telinga wanita itu.

Pisau yang digengam wanita itu jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi dentuman khas.

Kabuto dan suster lain menatap tak percaya kejadian di depan mereka, pasalnya wanita itu—Uchiha Mikoto—hanya akan tenang bila bersama dengan anak bungsunya.

"_Kaa-san_!"

'Nah!' seru Kabuto dalam hati, matanya menatap pemuda tampan yang terengah-engah di hadapanya.

Perlahan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menontoni kejadian itu bubar satu-persatu.

Sakura menengok menatap pemuda _raven_ yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, _emerald_nya menatap wanita itu kemudian Sasuke—pemuda _raven_—bergantian, pantas saja wajah wanita itu tersasa familiar, 'Ternyata _Kaa_-_san_nya Sasuke,' batinya.

Sakura mundur sedikit, mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk mendekati Ibunya, _emerald_nya terus menatap apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada Ibunya, mulai dari mengusap wajah Ibunya dengan penuh kelembutan, kemudian menanyakan, 'Apa yang _kaa_-_san_ lakukan disini?' dan tersenyum sangat lembut pada wanita itu.

Itu Sasuke yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, tak ada kesan dingin sedikit pun, semua kelembutan yang berbeda, kelembutan khas yang hanya ia berikan untuk Ibunya.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan ke belakang kursi roda Ibunya, mendorong pelan benda yang menampung Ibunya itu, sebelumnya ia berhenti dulu sebentar didepan Sakura.

_Onyx_nya menatap _emerald_ gadis itu, "Arigatou!" gumamnya datar kemudian melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura mematung, kedua pipinya memerah, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke berkata terimakasih padanya walau dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu menggeleng, merutuki sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan, ditatapnya koridor yang kini kosong tak ada siapapun, 'kemana pemuda itu?' batinya.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Mau minum?"

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang beberapa menit lalu ia beli.

"Hn, _thanks!_"

Tangan kekar pemuda itu mengambil botol air yang dengan sukarela ditawarkan sang gadis, dibukanya segel tersebut, kemudian meminum isinya.

Sementara sang gadis mendudukan dirinya di sisi kosong bangku taman itu.

Langit benar-benar sangat merah, pertanda matahari telah siap turun dari singgahsananya, mengijinkan sang bulan untuk mengisi tempat tersebut nantinya.

Semilir angin sore membelai kulit mereka, sesekali terdengar jejak langkah keci dari bocah-bocah yang sudah puas bermain di sana.

"Em, Ayam?"

Pemuda itu diam tak menanggapi julukan yang diberikan oleh gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ayam?"

Kini kendutan muncul di dahinya, kesal memang, dia punya nama! Apa tak bisa gadis itu memanggil namanya?

"Ayam!"

"Ck, apa jidat!" kesalnya

Kini kendutan itu pindah pada dahi sang gadis, "Ada apa dengan jidatku? Ayam _baka_!" kesalnya.

"Tch, sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?" tanya pemuda itu to the point.

Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya, ragu! Tentu saja ia merasa ragu, sejak tadi pertanyaan ini selalu memutar di kepalanya, namun ia masih ragu apakah menyakanya itu adalah ha yang tepat, mengingat ia belum terlalu mengenal pemuda itu.

"Em itu e—"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang terjadi pa—pada Ibumu?"

Gadis itu penasaran, sangat penasaran, tak perduli apa yang sasuke—pemuda itu—pikirkan tentangnya setelah ini.

"_Kaa_-_san_ hanya tak bisa menyaksikan sekitarnya, dan mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan" jawab pemuda itu

Emerald itu mengerjap duakali, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingun

"Tch, bayangkan jika dirimu sedang menonton di bioskop tapi kau tak bisa melihat filmnya karena seorang bertubuh gendut menghalangi pandanganmu, dan kau tak bisa mengungkapkan kalau dia menghalangimu karena sesuatu hal, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Dan terciptalah sebuah rekor kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hanya untuk menjelaskan kata **'Tak bisa menyaksikan, dan tak bisa mengungkapkan'** pada Kuroi Sakura, selamat untuk Sakura, haruskah kita adakan tumpengan setelah ini?

Sakura—gadis itu—berusaha memahami apa yang pemuda itu katakan, "Terasa menyebalkan!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Hn!" pemuda itu bangun dari posisinya, merapikan kerutan dibajunya, "Ayo!" ajaknya pada Sakura.

_Emerald_ itu mengerjap dua kali, merespon apa yang baru saja pemuda itu katakan 'Tadi dia bilang '_ayo_' apa aku yang salah dengar?' batinya tak percaya.

"Cepat atau mau kutinggal!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

Segera saja Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, "Jangan main-main ayam!" celotehnya

Tanpa merespon ucapan Sakura, segera saja Sasuke melangkah santai meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Tunggu, ayam!" ujarnya seraya menyusul Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

Yo minna

Gomen lama sangat updatenya m(_ _)m

Lagi kehabisan ide nih, terus bawaanya ngaret terus.

Ditambah lagi ada berbagai macam kesibukan #alah yang gak bisa disebutin, duh..

Oh iya soal abisnya di chapter berapa sih author belom bisa nentuin, tapi kayaknya bakalan lama abisnya, tapi saya harap kalian masih setia pada fic ini.

Oh iya minta pendapat soal chap ini dong, apa typonya makin ancur, atau alurnya kecepetan, atau ceritanya semakin aneh?

Wes keluarkan semua uneg uneg kalian di kolom review.

Oh iya bales review dulu lah.

* * *

MaesaSabakuGaara: wah gomen yah lama kemarin uploadnya dan sekarang juga lama ._., makasih atas pujianya, oh, emangnya kamu tadinya dimana? Welcome yah hehe, oh iya jangan lupa review lagi.

adem ayem: udah update noh! hmm, gimanayah, bisa dibilang iya, arigatou riviewnya, dan review lagi yah.

mako-chan: udah tau kan siapa gurunya? Udah update kok, arigatou, dan review lagi yah.

* * *

Yang meresa reviewnya belom di bales, periksa PM yah

thanks for: akasuna no ei-chan, linda yukarindha, iSakuraHaruno1, skyesphantom, MaesaSabakuGaara, adem ayem, mako-chan

Arigatou minna

Kuro mie

_**Review and review**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

* * *

Sraak sraak

Suara ranting bergesekan dengan jendela membuat pemuda yang sedaritadi berkutat dengan bukunya menoleh, kedua bolamata kelamnya menerawang langit hitam tanpa satupun bintang di luar sana.

Memori kejadian tadi sore masih hangat membekas dalam kepalanya.

'_Jangan takut! Ada aku!'_

Bayang-bayang kedua _emerald_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengusik pikiran pemuda itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana, sesuatu yang belum pernah pemuda itu lihat pada bola mata lainya.

Sesuatu yang menahan, mengikat siapapun yang menatapnya untuk jatuh lebih dalam dalam sebuah lubang hijau penuh dengan misteri. Membuat siapa saja tertarik untuk memecahkan misteri itu.

'_Apa yang terjadi pa—pada Ibumu?'_

Nada malu-malu dengan penuh kekhawatiran juga penasaran yang mengintimidasi, memaksa siapapun untuk menjawab mau atau tidak, membuat pemuda itu menaikan sudut bibirnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia melakukan hal yang bukan dirinya _banget_ belakangan ini.

Mungkin sudah tak bisa dipungkiri pemuda itu memang menyukai si pemilik _emerald_ dan sekalibus pemilik suara itu. Namun masih ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang menahannya, membuat dirinya berfikir duakali untuk perasaan itu.

'_Aku akan membunuh semua yang kau cintai!'_ suara dingin menusuk itu seoah berbisik di telinganya, membuat Uchiha Sasuke –nama pemuda _emo_ dengan iris kelam itu—menguatkan genggamannya pada pensil mekanik di tanganya. Rahangnya mengeras seketika, urat-urat lehernya keluar seolah ingin putus, nafasnya memburu membuat wajah putih pemuda itu menjadi kemerahan.

'_Membuat hidupmu menderita!'_

Krak

Bopoint itu terpotek menjadi dua, pemuda itu tersenyum sinis menatap patahan kedua boltpoint itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku yang akan memusnakanmu, _damn_!"

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Sa—"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Laki-laki tua itu menatap pemuda dengan rambut merah yang baru saja memotong ucapannya.

Haruno Sasori—pemuda dengan rambut merah—melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kedua iris _caramel-_nya memandang bosan, ingin rasanya cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sasori! Jaga bicaramu!" wanita dewasa dengan rambut hitam sebahu angkat bicara, _onyx_-nya menatap tajam adik laki-lakinya.

"Tch!"

Kegiatan _breakfast_ baru saja selesai, kini ketiganya hanya duduk diam dengan kegiatan usai makan mereka masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Shizune menatap lembut sang adik.

Sasori diam, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Sasori!" bentak Shizune.

Wanita itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ia khawatir dengan sikap adiknya yang semakin sulit diatur.

Sasori memalingkan wajah, melirik tajam Danzo yang duduk manis menonton dia, dan Shizune.

"Cih," Sasori berdecih sebal, kemudian ia bangun dari posisinya dengan kasar, meninggalkan meja besar itu.

Shizune mendengus menatap punggung tegap adiknya, "anak itu!" gumamnya. Ia melirik danzo, "gomen Kek! Akan aku marahi dia!" wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya, mengikuti jejak adiknya.

Danzo menatap kepergian dua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartkan, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menampilkan sebuah senyum aneh.

* * *

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shizune tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda _baby_ _face_ di hadapanya, gadis itu kembali mendengus menerima kelakuan adiknya yang masih mengacuhkannya.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam wanita itu, ia berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar balkon, onyxnya kembali menatap sasori yang menyandar pada pilar berwarna _silver_.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Sasori!" ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada lagit biru dengan awan berarak pelan, "aku juga merasakan hal yang sama!" lanjutnya.

Sasori masih enggan menatap kakaknya, entah kenapa ia merasa semua hal salah, semua hal itu menyebalkan, emosinya tak terkontrol seperti sebelumnya, ia tak bisa merasakan hal lain selain sebuah kesalahan, itu membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah pada dia."

Sasori menatap Shizune, alisnya terangkat, 'dia?' ulangnya dalam hati.

"Aku sadar aku sudah tak becus menjadi kakaknya," lanjut Shizune, kedua _onyx_-nya berkaca-kaca, ia benar-benar ingin gadis merah muda itu kembali berada ditengah-tengah mereka, ia ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin melihat kedua _emerald_ itu lagi.

Shizune menatap Sasori nanar, "aku menyesal membentaknya!" air matanya mengalir, kedua _onyx_ itu benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Sasori diam, nafasnya mulai memburu tak teratur, ia merasa sakit, perasaan yang sama waktu melihat jenazah ibunya, perasaan yang sama saat dirinya terpukul di kematian ayahnya, perasaan yang sama saat melihat kuburan neneknya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin—" Shizune menutup wajahnya cepat, "kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi, hisk!"

Dada Sasori semakin terasa sesak, pemuda itu ingin sekali menolak, ia ingin memaki kakaknya yang sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan, ia ingin mengilah semua itu. Tapi lidahnya sudah terlanjur kelu, tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, semuanya terlihat samar di matanya, semua yang ia pikirkan dan ia rasakan sangat bertolak belakang.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tetap diam, tak merespon apapun yang kakaknya katakan tadi, tepatnya tak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Dirinya benar-benar merasa bodoh karena tak bisa melakukan apapun, dikuatkannya kepalan tangan, membuat buku-buku jarinya menjadi keputihan. "_Damn_!"

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Semilir angin membelai kulit mereka, membuat rasa kantuk yang kian membayang-bayangi semakin menggila, bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang telah berada di alam bawah sadar.

Ya bagaimana tidak, jika pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung adalah pelajaran sejarah, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa terkantuk-kantuk. Ditambah lagi dengan guru pengajar sejarah yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi merupakan guru paling tua di KHS membuat mereka berfikir yah _if you know what I mean._

Termasuk gadis dengan iris cemerlang menyejukan sebut saja Sakura. Gadis itu bertopang dagu memandang dengan penuh rasa ketidak tertarikan pada Hiruzen. Bibirnya maju beberapa sentimeter menahan sebuah bolpoint yang ia taruh dibawah hidungnya.

Tapi, meskipun dengan penuh rasa kebosanan, Sakura tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen, hal itu dapat diperhatikan dari bagaimana ia sesekali mencoretkan beberapa kata pada buku tulis miliknya.

Emeraldnya mencuri-curi pandang pada jam dinding yang mengantung tepat diatas _whiteboard _di depan kelas, mencaritahu berapa lama lagi sampai pelajaran itu selesai. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang saat mengetahui masih ada satu jam lagi sampai pelajaran itu berakhir.

Membayangkan ia harus melawati satu jam lagi dengan pelajaran paling membosankan menurutnya membaut gadis itu tiba-tiba ingin ketoilet, memuntahkan sarapan paginya tadi.

"Yeks!" celetuknya tiba-tiba.

membuat seisi kelas memandangnya jengkel, Sakura tersenyum canggung kemudian bergumam maaf pelan.

detik berikutnya mereka semua kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya, tak memusingkan gangguan kecil tadi lagi.

Sakura tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kedua sahabatnya, _emerald_ miliknya menyipit kala memandang _lavender_ yang menatap dengan senyum jenaka ke arahnya. dan saat bertemu tatap dengan kedua manik _aquamarine_, senyum di wajah gadis _emerald_ itu memudar, berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis _aquamarine_ itu tersenyum memaksa seraya menggeleng lemah.

Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa semakan khawatir, dan alhasil Ino—gadis _aquamarine_—menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama beberapa waktu berikutnya.

Brak

Semua pasang mata menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ino!" pekik Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan, mereka berdua segera berlari menghampiri gadis pirang dengan iris _aquamarine_ yang tergeletak lemah di lantai.

Sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat tubuh Ino sebelum Sakura dan Hinata tiba di tempat Ino.

Tanpa ba, bi, bu pemuda dengan rambut nanas itu melesat dari ruangan itu, wajah datarnya kini berubah menjadi tak seperti biasanya.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Hiruzen dengan tampang garang pada kedua gadis yang baru saja ingin mengikuti Ino dan Shikamaru keluar.

Sakura dan Hinata bertukar pendangan, memilah-milih jawaban untuk pertanyaan Hiruzen.

"Ka—"

"Cepat duduk! Atau kalian tak akan dapat nilai dalam mata pelajaran ini!" potong Hiruzen.

Hinata menghenghela nafas pasrah, ia mengkuti perintah guru sejarahnya dan duduk di kursinya.

Sementara Sakura masih diam pada posisinya, membuat Hiruzen menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Koroi-_san_, apa kau lupa cara untuk kembali ke kursimu? Atau kau ingin tetap berdiri disana sampai pelajaran ku selesai?" tanyanya tajam

"Tch!"

Gadis itu menatap kesal Hiruzen, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti perintah guru sejarahnya, ia berjalan kasar menuju kursinya, menimbulkan suara gaduh karena cukup kasar saat menarik kursi. Dan saat sudah menaruh bokongnya pada kursi yang sama sekali tadak empuk itu, ia bertemu tatap dengan _onyx_ Sasuke yang nenatapnya juga.

"Apa?" sinis gadis itu.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak!" ujarnya datar sedatar datarnya, membuat kekesalan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Shikamu berlari menyusuri koridor lebar itu, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, ia mengutuk arsitektur yang merancang bangunan sekolahnya setengah mati, kenapa jarak kelasnya menuju ruang kesehatan dibuat sangat jauh?

Ia sudah bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat menatap papan kayu bertuliskan ruang keseatan di ujung koridor itu.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan pintu berwarna putih, tanpa mengetuk pintu putih itu ia segera melenggang masuk.

Dibaringkanya Ino pada ranjang putih disana, pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap penuh penyesalan pada sosok pucat yang telah tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidur.

Tangannya perlahan-laham hendak menyentuh rambut _blonde_ gadis itu, namun baru beberapa senti sebuah suara berat menghentikan pemuda itu.

Shikamaru menoleh menatap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan kedua iris _onyx_.

Sai mendekati kedua muridnya, ia menaruh punggung tanganya di dahi Ino, "panas" gumamya pelan. Kemudian berjalan ke sebuah lemari,meraba isi lemari tersebut mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada" gumam Sai seraya menoleh menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengeryitkan alis, 'aneh' pikirnya pada Sai.

Kemudian pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah boloint dari saku celannya, tanganya dengan cekatan mencoretkan sesuatu pada buku itu.

_srek_ Sai merobek lembar kertas yang ia tulisi tadi.

"Kau! Tolong belikan ini—" Sai menyerahkan selembar kertas itu pada Shikamaru, "secepatnya, disini sudah kehabisan stok obat itu" perintahnya.

Shikamaru ingin menolak perintah dari pemuda itu, namun mengingat sang pemuda adalah gurunya dan juga demi keselamatan Ino, ia menurut dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun beum sempat ia melewati pintu, pemuda berambut nanas itu berbalik, ia menatap selidik Sai, "bagaimana bisa aku percayakan Ino padamu?" tanyanya.

Sekarang persetan dengan guru atau apa, bagaimana pun juga sai adalah orang baru dalam sekolah itu, ditambah lagi pemuda itu terlihat mencurigakan dimatanya, bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada ino?

Sai menautkan alisnya, "oke! Lalu mau bagaimana? Aku yang membelikannya obat? Sedangkan kau menjaganya disini?" tanya Sai.

"Iy—"

"Jadi kalau ada seorang guru yang tiba-tiba kesini, dan memergoki kalian sedang berduaan itu tidak apa? Kalau aku yang dipergoki pasti tidak akan masalah, Karena aku memang sedang ditugasi untuk ini! tapi kalau kau? Bukan hanya kau nanti yang akan mendapat masalah! Tapi aku dan juga gadis ini!" potong Sai seraya menerangkan panjang lebar.

Shikamaru berdecih pelan kemudian melengos pergi dengan malas-malasan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Sai menyilankan kedua tanganya di depan dada, menyandar pada bingkai jendela besar yang berada pada ruangan yang didominasi putih itu.

_Onyx_-nya masih terus memperhatikan gadis yang sedari tadi masih pada posisinya, belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Ada sesuatu yang mengocok perutnya saat memandang gadis _blonde_ itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin terus merasakan hal itu.

"Emmm," terdengar gumaman pelan dari sang gadis _blonde_. Perlahan kelopak mata dengan rambut lentik yang menghiasi bagian ujungnya terbuka, menapakan _aquamarine_ indah disana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sai.

Ino menajamkan penglihatannya, ia melirik pemuda pucat yang menyandar pada jendela besar di samping tempat tidur yang ia tiduri. Ia mengenali pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi gurunya kemarin

"Pusing!" ujarnya seraya memencet bagian pelipisnya, merasakan pusing yang amat sangat di kepalanya.

Sai kembali menyentuh dahi Ino, punggung tangannya kembali merasakan panas ari dahi ino, panas yang terasa melebihi yang tadi. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu, tak usah mengikuti pelajaran, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke kamar mu!"

Ino menggeleng pelan, gadis itu benar benar merasa sangat lemas, ia bahkan tak mampu untuk menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari posisinya, namun bukan ino namanya kalau menyerah hanya pada rasa pusing bukan main, gadis itu berusaha bangun dari posisinya, berusaha untuk merdiri dari tempat tidur itu.

Sai menghembuskan nafas, 'keras kepala' pikirnya. Kemudian pada akhirnya Ia membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar asramamu!" ucapnya cepat.

Ino menengok, gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya halus.

Sai menatap aquamarine yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya, sepasang manic yang membuatnya terjerat saat pertama kali melihat itu, "tidak! Aku tak bisa membiarkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu"

"Heh?" heran Ino.

Ingin rasanya Sai menggetok kepalanya saat itu juga, merutuki kebodohanya, pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "maksutku, kau itu kan muridku, jadi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku pasti akan dapat masalah!" ujarnya.

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti gurunya, bagaimana bisa ia menolak niat baik orang lain? Walau dengan setengah hati ia akhirnya mau menerima hal itu.

Sai tersenyum senang, ia memapah tangan gadis itu dipundaknya, menuntun gadis itu pelan melewati pintu itu, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang tengah bersandar didindingnya.

Shikamaru memandang kedua punggung itu hingga kedua sosok itu menghilang di belokan.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Shikamaru, dimana Ino?"

Setelah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, segera saja kedua gadis cantik itu menghampiri seorang pemuda yang kini sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, mereka telah menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan untuk pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Shikamaru melirik malas kedua gadis itu, "dia sudah di kamarnya!" ujarnya datar.

Sakura dan Hinata bertukar pandangan, jawaban yang diucapkan Shikamaru memperburuk perasaan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya!" ujarnya datar, "kalau ingin tahu lebih jelas, sebaiknya kalian lihat saja sendiri !"lanjutnya seraya melewati kedua gadis itu.

Sakura menatap geram pundak Shikamaru, entah mengapa ia merasa apa yang menimpa Ino adalah kesalah dari pemuda itu. Gadis itu benar benar ingin memukul wajah sok tidak perduli Shikamaru itu.

"Bagaimana bisa—" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu respon dari Shikamaru, namun pemuda itu tak merespon apapun.

Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal, "ka—"

"Kau masih bisa setenang itu Shikamaru-_kun_!" potongHinata, gadis itu tak terima bahwa pemuda yang paling dekat dengan Ino bahkan terihat sama sekali tak perduli padanya.

Sakura melirik Hinata, menatap _lavender_ berkaca-kaca penuh luka itu, ia hanya kesal, tapi Hinata? Gadis _lavender_ itu terlihat sangat marah, sebenarnya ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui disini.

Shikamaru memilih tetap mengabaikan kedua gadis itu, ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang.

Tak banyak orang yang melihat kejadian itu pasalnya keadaan kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada sekitar enam orang termasuk Hinata, Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang masih disana.

Sakura menatap Hinata, gadis berambut hitam itu menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, sudut bibirnya naik sedikit membentuk seuas senyum lembut, "ayo kita ke ino!" ajaknya.

Hinata membalas senyuman sakura, gadis itu mengelap air matanya yang sempat turun tadi.

Drtt

Gadis _indigo_ itu memsukan tanganya ke dalam saku rok rampelnya, mengambil benda berwarna biru _sapphire_ yang bergetar ria disana. Setelah itu ia menekan tombol hijaunya, membuat benda itu tak bergetar seperti tadi lagi.

"Hallo Naruto-_kun_?"

Terdengar suara berat dari benda itu, _"Hinata! Kau kenapa? tadi kata Kiba kau menangis? Ada apa? Tunggu aku akan segera kesana? Oh iya kau masih dikelas kan? Tunggu aku yah!"_

Sakura mengeryitkan alis, suara Naruto bisa terdengar olehnya, bisa langsung ditebak kalau pemuda itu sedang berteriak-teriak di seberang sana.

Sementara Hinata hanya bersemu merah mengetahui betapa perhatianya Naruto—si kekasih baru— padanya.

"Ak—"

"_jangan beralasan! Aku akan segera kesana! Tunggu oke!"_

_Pip pip pip_

Hinata kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, ia melirik Sakura, wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah sekarang.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu, gadis itu mengguk pelan.

Sakura hanya mendengus, bagaimana bisa hinata yang anggun, lembut, penuh pesona bisa tertarik pada naruto yang, urakan, lebay, konyol, dan lain sebagainya?

yah cinta memang tak pandang siapa itu, atau bagaimana itu, atau seperti apa itu? Cinta tak butuh banyak pertanyaan, karena cinta tak pilih pada siapa akan berlabu, bukan begitu?

Tbc…

* * *

Hai minna chap 10 udah di update

Maaf yah kalau fic ini terkesan lama update dan membosankan u.u.. semoga masih ada yang dengan setia menunggu datangnya fic ini (oke ngarep banget –")

Hihi gimana dengan chap ini? typonya? Diksinya? Deskripsinya? Haha, semoga sudah agak membaik.

Makasih yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya dan sempat ngereview..

Oh iya revewnya semuanya log in yah? Jadi saya balesnya lewat pm yah.. cek pm (?)

Em dan

Thanks for: nadialovely, AnnisaHM, hanazono yuri, iSakuraHaruno1, Azakayana Yume, karikazuka, makasih buat silent reader yang udah baca

Em akhir kata teruslah me**review**

**Love**

**Kuro mie mi**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**REPENT AND CHANGE : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

* * *

Sai menuntun gadis _blonde_ itu pelan, membawanya ke ranjang berwarna ungu dengan seprai bermotif kelinci. Ia membetulkan posisi bantal, membuat bantal itu senyaman mungkin untuk dipakai Ino. kemudian membantuIno untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan bersandar disana.

"_Sensei_!a—"

"Kau kurang darah, istirahatlah yang cukup, jangan suka bergadang, atau memikirkan sesuatu yang menguras tenaga," potong Sai cepat, ia kembali menaru tanganya di dahi Ino.

Ino sedikit merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lemas.

"Kau lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, harusnya tadi aku tak usah membawamu kesini," ujar Sai, pemuda itu menatap Ino intens. Perlahan-lahan kepala sai mendekat kearah Ino, semakin dekat senti-demi-senti.

"_Se-sensei_!" ujar Ino gagap dengan suara paraunya, gadis itu diam ditempatnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku tak bisa digerakan. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap _onyx _ pemuda itu. _Onyx_ yang benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang selau ia fikirkan.

Sesenti demi senti itupun lama-lama habis, kini Sai telah mempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ino. Merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu. Jarak yang sangat sedikit membuat ia dapat dengan jelas melihat _aquamarine_ Ino dengan sangat jelas, melihat keindahan yang begitu nyata disana.

Ino benar benar merasa tertarik ke dalam _onyx_ itu, wajahnya yang sudah merah kini semakin memerah. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia mendorong Sai untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, ia takut, sangat takut berada di posisi itu lama-lama.

Sai sedikit terkejut dengan respon Ino, "_Gomen_ aku tadi lancang!" ucapnya menyesal.

"Ti-tidak apa. Aku-aku rasa aku sudah baikan, _Sensei_ bisa pergi sekarang"

Sai menatap Ino beberapa menit, kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Kau istirahat yang cukup. Kemudian jangan lupa banyak makan sayuran juga buah-buahan." Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya menuju pintu, setengah hati tangan kekarnya memutar knop pintu tersebut , "_Ja-na_!" gumamnnya pelan, ada sirat tak rela dalam nada bicaranya.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Kau yakin kalau lewat sini tak akan bertemu _sensei_ Naruto?!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Terlihat pohon-pohon tinggi sejauh mata memandang, pohon tanpa daun satupun pada rantingnya. Gundukan daun kering terbentuk di bawah pohon itu, seolah tak ada yang mengurusinya. Semak belukar berukuran setinggi mata kaki membuat sensasi geli pada saat melangkah.

"Tentu saja, mereka mengira dongeng konyol tentang benda putih jatuh dari langit disini itu dapat membodohi kami!" ujar Naruto, pemuda itu berada paling depan menuntun teman-temanya.

Sakura menaikan alisnya, "Maksutmu?"

"Rumor yang di ucapkan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_, Sakura-_chan_, rumor untuk menakut-nakuti siswa agar tak ke sini!"sambung Hinata seraya menengok kebelakang, menatap Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "Konyol" celetuknyaa, gadis itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sensai bermasker itu, sebenarnya apa maksutnya membuat cerita seperti itu, kalau dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada bocah-bocah di taman kanak-kanak itu bisa di maklumi, tapi ini? benar-benar guru yang susah ditebak.

"Mereka pikir kami bocah, bisa ditipu dengan cerita seperti itu," ujar Naruto. "Mereka sangat payah!"lanjutnya.

Sakura dan hinata mengguk setuju, biar bagaimanapun omongan Naruto tadi ada benarnya juga menurut mereka.

"Bukan begitu!" potong suara berat dingin nan datar, membuat ketiga orang didepannya menoleh padanya.

Tentu saja, dimana ada kata, 'Ya' dalam artian setuju, pasti selalu akan ada kata, 'Tidak' yang menjadi penentangnya.

"Bukan begitu bagaimana Teme?"

Sasuke menatap malas ketiga orang didepanya, pemuda itu merutuki dirinya kenapa ia harus menyambut obrolan tadi? Obrolan yang menuntutnya berbicara lebih banyak, merepotkan.

_Plung plung _

Suaran air menetes, setetes demi setetes pada westafel kusam di samping sebuah kursi kayu tua itu mengisi keheningan mereka. Angin berhembus seketika, menggerakan dedaunan kering, juga benda benda lain yang dapat diangkatnya.

"Hn! kau pikir mereka payah, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengguk yakin, matanya menatap dengan pandangan 'Tentu saja aku yakin.

"Hn! memangnya kau pikir apa tujuan mereka?"

Sakura, dan Hinata menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Tentu saja agar kita tidak ke sini!" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sekitar , "Kau pikir—" pemuda itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat cerita itu semakin menarik di mata ketiga temanya, "Kenapa mereka tidak ingin kita kesini? Hn?" ujarnya sembari menyerigai.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berusaha meresapi kata-kata Sasuke barusan dengan sedalam-dalamnya.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Sakura, dan Sasuke mengerling bosan, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tanpa arti pada Naruto.

"Hah! Jangan bilang hantu itu benar-benar ada!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba.

Pekikan yang cukup keras, hingga ketiga orang yang ada disana menutup telinga sebelum mereka mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

"_BAKA_!" cemooh Sakura, "Maksutnya itu apa tujuan mereka membuat cerita itu Naruto! Bukan menyetujui kalau cerita itu benar!" ucap Sakura mulai kesal.

"Eh? Oooh," Naruto mengurut dadanya lega. Demi _Kami-sama_, pemuda itu tak takut pada apapun yang beraga, mau itu perampok, penjahat, atau siapapun, tapi lain halnya jika tidak beraga? Huh membayangkanya saja membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu menegak seketika.

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya, Sakura memang pandai dalam bermain logika, dan dia sudah tahu hal itu sejak pertama kali mereka menjadi teman sebangku. Harusnya ia biasa saja menanggapinya bukan begitu? Namun ini sebaliknya, pemuda itu merasa kagum. Em ralat sedikit kagum maksutnya.

Sakura mendengus, gadis itu berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke, "Ayam! Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan yang jelas! Jangan berbelit." Ujarnya ketus.

sasuke menaikan alisnya, "Sia—"

"Jelaskan! Apa maksutmu tadi cepat!" potong Sakura cepat.

Hinata, dan Naruto terkikik pelan memandang Sasuke, dan Sakura. Seperti kekasih yang sedang bertengkar, begitu pikir mereka.

Sasuke men_deathglare_ Sakura, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memotong ucapanya, dengan nada ketus pula. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya?.

"Hn! kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membujuk aku!" ujarnya datar, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada sirat kemenangan disana.

Sasuke melewati Sakura dengan gaya arogan khas nya, membuat Sakura benar benar ingin memukul kepala mirip pantat ayam itu dengan sepatunya. Sakura benar-benar geram sekarang, gadis itu menekuk wajahnya hampir seperti cucian _lecek_.

Hinata, dan Naruto kembali terkikik pelan, "Hey Sakura! Ayo! Waktu istirahat sudah hampir selesai" ujar naruto. "Iya Sakura-_chan_! Jika tidak cepat-cepat kita akan kehabisan waktu!" tambah Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafas, mengendalikan kekesalanya. Ia berjalan cepat, menyeggol pundak Sasuke dengan kasar, dan memeletkan lidahnya saat mendapat deathglre dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, rasa yang sama mengocok isi perutnya saat bersama gadis itu. Alhasil sebuah serigai sangat-sangat tipis menghiasi bibirnya, sangat-sangat tipis hingga tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadarinya.

.

.

.

"Ayam meyebalkan!"

"Tch. Diam Jidat!"

"Hey, hey kalian ini! baru beberapa menit lalu diam, sekarang mulai lagi," komentar Naruto.

"Kau Ayam! diam!"

"Jidat!"

Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan komentar Naruto tadi. Sungguh malang Naruto. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha tegar, setegar-tegarnya karena diabaikan.

Hinata terkikik geli memandang naruto, sakura, dan juga sasuke. Mereka bertiga seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya, "Eehm," gadis itu berdehem pelan, berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

Dehemanya tadi membuat ketiga orang yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan urusanya sendiri, kini memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Pasalnya jarang sekali Hyuuga Hinata berdehem seperti itu.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya, untuk dirinya yang sangat pemalu ditatapi seperti itu membuatnya sangat gugup, "Err e-eto,eng anu," ia busaha mencari-cari topic pembicaraan, _lavender_-nya mengerling kesekitar, "Eto, ba-bagaimana ki-kita akan ma-masuk ke da-da-dalam sana!" ujarnya seraya menunjuk jendela dengan kurden berwarna ungu, hijau, biru.

Jedela itu berada di bagian samping bagunan besar itu, tinggi jendela itu sekitar lima belas kaki dari tanah. Menghadap sebuah pohon _ginkgo_ yang daunnya mulai menguning karena sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk menggugurkannya. Benar saja musim panas sebentar lagi berakhir.

"Hem! Tentu saja kita panjat!" seru Naruto girang.

"Heh?" Hinata, dan Sakura bertukar pandangan, "Pa-panjat?" ulang Hinata masih gagap.

Naruto mengguk, antusius. Pemuda pirang itu menunjuk pohon _ginkgo_ kekuningan itu, "Kita panjat pohon itu saja, kan tak mungkin kita bisa masuk lewat pintu depankan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "_Baka_ Dobe!" gumamnya tajam.

Naruto yang berhasil menangkap apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi melirik pemuda itu sinis,"Teme!" balasnya sengit.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau bodoh atau benar-benar tak punya otak, heh? Setelah kita panjat itu, bagaimana cara kita menggapai jendelanya?"

"Tentu saja lompat," ujarnya santai seraya memutar badan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya menuju pohon tadi. Pemuda itu mulai menaikan kakinya pada pohon itu, "Kelihatanya kuat, Hinata-_chan_ kau duluan yang panjat!" ujar Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Hina-_chan_?" pemuda itu menoleh, sapphirenya membelalak seketika tak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya.

"Oy Dobe! Mau sampai kapan disitu!" nada dingin sarkarstik masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kendutan kekesalan terbentuk di sudut dahinya.

Hinata, dan Sakura terkikik kecil, mereka mentertawai sifat Naruto yang memang sedikit konyol ralat sangat konyol, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda itu datar seperi biasa, kedua tangan kekar pemuda itu menenteng sebuah anak tangga kayu yang entah ia temukan dimana. Menempelkan ujung tangga itu pada dinding yang tepat berada di bawah jendela dengan kurden ungu, hijau, biru itu.

Naruto menghampiri ketiganya, wajahnya masih terlihat bermuram durja. Hal ini membuat Sakura, dan juga Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gelak tawa mereka.

"Pfft Na-Naruto-_kun_, sudahlah," hinata menggosok-gosok pundak Naruto memberi ketegaran pada pemuda itu.

Sakura juga ikut menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan ,'Sabar yah!'

Naruto mengguk-angguk, tanggannya mengusap-usap dadanya, _sapphire_-nya mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

Naruto mendengus, ia sadar dirinya harus lebih sabar lima kali lipat dari biasanya kalau berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah kalian!" ujar Sakura menengahi.

"I-iya, ayo kita naik," tambah Hinata.

Hinata mendorong punggung Naruto pelan, membawanya tepat di depan tangga tadi, "Kau duluan Naruto-_kun_!" ujarnya.

"Heh? Kau duluan saja Hinata-_chan_!" tolaknya halus.

Hinata bersemu merah, gadis itu menundukan kepala malu, "Ti-tidak ka-kau du-duluan," ucapnya gagap.

"Ti—"

"Naik duluan Naruto, ini untuk mencegah kau melihat yang tidak-tidak!" sambar Sakura sarkastik dan tepat sasaran.

"Eh?" Naruto mulai meresapi apa maksut dari ucapan Sakura tadi, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalnya, sembari tersenyum sumringah.

Sakura mendelik tajam kearah pemuda itu, "Kau sedang apa?" ujarnya galak, orang yang dimaksut bergedik ngeri menatap gadis itu, "Cepat naik!"

"I-iya!" segera saja Naruto menaikan kakinya pada tangga itu, disusul oleh Hinata setelahnya.

Sakura mendongakan kepala, detik berikutnya gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang masih diam pada posisinya, gedis itu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak jelas. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Naruto, dan Hinata.

_Tok tok_

Naruto mengetuk pelan kaca jendela itu, menunggu jawaban dari dalam, beberapa detik setelahnya, kurden jendela itu terbuka, pemuda itu tersenyum tiga jari menatap orang yang berada di balik kaca itu.

.

.

.

Sakura mengembungkan pipi, wajahnya kemerah-merahan menahan kesal sekaligus malu secara bersamaan, "Kan sudah ku bilang, kau naik setelah aku sampai diatas!" omelnya lagi.

Sasuke diam, tak menjawab, pemuda itu tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasa, walau ada sedikit garis merah di bawah pipinya.

Mendapati ekspresi sasuke yang seperti itu membuat gadis itu kian malu, wajahnya bertambah merah, "Hentikan berekspresi seperti itu!" gumamnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

Hinata, dan Naruto bertukar pandangan, saling melemparkan pikiran mereka masing-masing, menyergai, tersenyum kecut, kemudian tersenyum menyemangati, entah apa masut dari semua itu.

"Sudahlah! Lagipula kenapa kalian?" _aquamarine_ menatap penuh introgasi. "Kalau sampai ketahuan, kalian bisa dalam masalah!" gadis pirang itu menghela nafas, kemudian menatap dua pemuda berbeda gen itu, "Terutama kalian berdua!" telunjuknya menunjuk kedua orang itu bergantian.

Sakura, dan Hinata menghampiri Ino yang duduk di tepi ranjang berwarna ungunya, kedua gadis itu menatap sahabatnya penuh khawatir,"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengguk-angguk mengisyaratkan ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Ino berusaha tersenyum, gadis itu tak bisa mengabaikan rasa pusing yang teramat sangat di kepalanya "Hanya kecapekan," ujarnya pelan.

Sakura, dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan, ini menjadi kebiasaan mereka, saling melontarkan pendapat tanpa melalui untaian kata-kata, hanya saling memahami satu-sama-lain.

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu!" Ino menyerigai, berharap dengan ini kedua sahabatnya tidak khawatir lagi.

Sakura mendengu, "Bagaimana bisa kami tidak khawatir Ino?" Sakura mengingat ingat kejadian saat pelajaran Sarutobi-_sensai_ beberapa waktu yang lalu, gadis itu ingat betul wajah lemas Ino, wajah yang seolah penuh beban. Ditambah lagi tiba-tiba saja gadis jatuh pingsan, bagaimana bisa ia tidak khawatir.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat, gadis itu kemudian terkikik pelan, "Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya menenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, gadis itu segera memeluk tubuh Ino mendekapnya erat, "Ino-chan, _good well very soon_!" ujarnya lembut.

Sakura ikut tersenyum simpul, gadis itu sadar sekarang yang paling dibutuhkan Ino adalah sebuah hiburan, bukan berbagai kecaman ataupun intimidasi, ah betapa tidak pahamnya dia.

Ino balas memeluk Hinata, gadis itu mengguk lemah di pelukan sahabatnya.

Naruto memandangin adegan di hadapannya penuh takjub, persahabatan yang sangat terasa kental, ada sedikit rasa iri menyelinap di hatinya, dirinya tak bisa saling bertopang begitu selayaknya mereka bertiga. Mengingat sahabatnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mana mau ia berpeluk-pelukan seperti itu. Ya mana mau. _That is imposible!_ Pemuda itu melirik Sasuke, serigai jenaka terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasuke juga turut memandang mereka bertiga, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia rasakan disana. _Onyx_-nya menatap _intens_ mencaritahu apa sebenarnya keinginanya itu.

_Grep_

Sepesang _onyx_ itu membelalak seketika, di liriknya kepala pirang yang sedang memeluknya. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia segera menjauhkan tubuh Naruto sejauh-jauhnya, "Apa-apaan kau!" ujarnya disertai _deathglare_ andalan.

Naruto meringis pelan, ia menggosok gosok kepalanya yang terantuk tembok akibat ulah Sasuke tadi. Pemuda itu merajuk, "Aku tahu kau juga sebenarnya ingin itu kan Teme" ujarnya dengan bibir monyong lima senti.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Hn?" sinisnya.

Sakura, Hinata, dan juga Ino terkikik geli memandangi kedua sahabat itu.

"Oh ayolah Teme, _cini cini_ Dobe _eluk_ Teme!" Naruto kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dengan ekspresi merajuk sekaligus serigai jahil khasnya.

Sasuke benar-benar mual sekarang, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah sok imut pemuda pirang itu, "Menjauh dariku atau ku lempar kau dari sini!" tukasnya tajam.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, ini adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bayangkan Sasuke yang dingin bertemu dengan naruto yang super-duper pecicilan, dan tersambung dalam ikatan yang namanya persahabatan, akan seperti apa itu, tentu sangat menarik untuk diketahui. Bukankah begitu?

Naruto terus mendekat, "Ayolah Teme _cini_-_cini_ _cama_ Dobe." Pemuda itu mulai membuka tanganya bersiap untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke bergedik, entah kenapa Naruto yang seperti itu membuatnya benar-benar merinding, mual, dan ganguan psikolog lainnya.

_Bletak_!

Sebuah gundukan besar muncul di kepala naruto, pemuda itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak ingin lebih jauh menggoda sahabatnya, melihat aura kematian yang kini sudah membayang-bayangi dirinya. Ia bergedik ngeri.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir, gadis itu mendekati Naruto, mangusap pelan benjol yang ada di kepalanya penuh kasih.

Sakura terkikik kecil, "Teme _cini_-_cini_ _cama_ Dobe!" ulangnya seraya melirik Sasuke, dengan senyum jenaka, " Yaampun aku baru sadar ternyata hubungan kalian sejauh itu!" gadis itu menyerigai puas.

Sasuke mendeathglare Sakura, "Diam kau _Cerry_!"

Sakura diam, gadis itu berkedip dua kali, kemudian wajahnya memerah semerah tomat, "Ja-jadi kau benar-benar melihatnya?" tanyanya tajam.

Kini serigai kemenangan berpindah ke wajah Sasuke, "Hn."

Wajah Sakura semakin merah sekarang, gadis itu benar-benar malu campur kesal, mengingat kejadian celana dalamnya sempat terlihat oleh Sasuke tadi, oh sial,"_Hentai! Sukebe! Hentai oyaji!"_ pekiknya geram.

Seketika semua mata kini memandang Sakura, dan detik berikutnya gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut mereka samua.

"Hihi sabar Sakura-_chan_!"

"Iya, si Teme itu memang diam-diam menghanyutkan!"

"Hihi, kalian ini!"

"Hn?"

_Tok tok_

Sontak mereka semua memandang sebuah pintu coklat di sudut ruangan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Mereka berlima saling bertukar pandangan bingung, wajah mereka kecut pasi kecuali Sasuke yang masih tetap pada ekspresi teragungnya—datar.

"Sudah lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari sini, kalau sampai ketahuan, kita semua akan dapat hukuman berat!" usul Ino.

Mereka semua mengguk, kemudian dengan langkah seribu menuju jendela tempat mereka naik tadi, dimulai dengan Sakura, kemudian Hinata, setelah itu Sasuke.

_Tok tok_

Ino men_deathglare _Naruto yang belum juga turun, "Naruto! Kau sedang apa?" bisiknya geram.

Naruto menyengir, pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalnya, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, Hinata beruntung punya sahabat seperti kalian! _Arigatou_!" ujarnya kemudian segera menuruni anak tangga itu.

_Blam_

_Aquamarine_ itu membelalak terkejut.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik hinata yang berjalan disebelahnya, ada banyak yang ia ingin ketahui, tapi ia berpikir dua kali untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua saat itu, karena beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto bilang ingin membeli sesuatu dulu, dan mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya. Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Hinata melirik Sakura, "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya lembut, seulas senyum tipis tertoreh di bibirnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku ingin tahu" gadis itu terdiam.

"Hm?"

_Emerald_-nya memandang Hinata _intens_, memberikan intimidasi pada _lavender_ lembut itu, "Aku ingin tahu Ino kenapa? aku merasa paling tidak tahu soal ini!" ujarnya, ia benar benar penasaran, "Mungkin kau menggapku tukang ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi tak ada yang bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu seseorang bukan begitu?" lanjutnya.

Hinata menghela nafas, gadis itu terdiam memikirkan resiko-resiko yang akan timbul nanti, menimang-nimang kemungkinan baik ataupun buruknya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang 'Apa-apaan aku ini, Ino-_chan_ pasti tak akan keberatan, lagi pula Sakura-_chan_ sudah menjadi bagian dari kami!' batinya.

"Sakura-_chan_ sangat penasaran yah?" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura hanya mengguk sebagai jawabanya.

Hinata memainkan telunjukanya di depan dada, "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Kau akan member tahuku?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengguk. "Begini—"

* * *

TBC

Yo^^

Mie here!

Ogenki desu ka minna?

Em, saya minta maaf kalau selalu mengatakan ini saat mempublish RAC, tapi emang kebiasaan saya begini. Entah setiap ingin ngelanjutin fic ini itu ada ajah halanganya. Padahal ide udah lari larian di kepala –a hehe alhasil.. gomene late up m(_ _)m

Saya gak janji update cepet tapi saya usahain kok ^^ *dor

masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini gomene, segala keluh kesah kalian saya terima dangan terbuka di kolom review ^^

Bales review dulu deh hehe.

SakuraHaruno1= daijoubu.. arigatou reviewnya. Hihi ini udah up kok.. kemarin kemarin mood ku lagi anjlok jadi mumet banget kalo mau ngetik fic gomen.. hehe review lagi yah.. ^^

ericacristy77= annyeong! Daijoubu ne.. hihi arigatou.. makasih idenya iya ini udah up reviewlagi yah ^^

SASUrasaKUKE= boleh kok, itu emang ada alesanya, hmm, pokoknya itu tentang masalah keluarga sasuke, nanti juga saya bongkar bongkarin yah ^^ review lagi kalo bisa ^^ sangkyu

Flowerx power= eto.. ini udah update hehe makasih atas reviewnya hihi maaf kurang memuaskan.. kalau bisa review lagi yah ^^

Hem anyway, thanks for review minna ^^ review kalian sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu

miemiemiemiemie

Kuro mie mi ^^


End file.
